Into The Dark
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Khloe Danielson has been working for Ring Of Honor for a couple of years. A year ago they signed Seth Rollins -AKA Tyler Black- She's been attracted to him from the start - will their new found attraction for each other be enough to weather all of life's storms? Or will she find herself alone in the dark? Seth/OC - Roman/OC - Dean/OC - Clearly Roman and Dean won't be till later!
1. Ch 1 Cursed Posters & Massage Therapists

**Chapter 1** – Cursed Posters & Massage Therapists

Deep ocean blue eyes looked up as Khloe Danielson stepped back as her blue eyes looked up at the advertising posters in the opposite corners of the ROH –Ring of Honor- ring. She was the companies massage therapist and had been for the last two years, but while the normal PR lady was on maternity leave; her job had doubled. The new talent coming through the door and the veteran talent was amazing as of late.

She pulled her fingers through her raven hair as her eyes went back down to her clip board as she was munching on some French fries. She looked over to the opposite corner and sat the huge 'Age of the Fall' poster with its three members going up was uneven. "Hey, Jerry Age of the Fall is getting ready to fall, if you ruin or destroy that poster I'm choking you out with my bare hands."

Jerry chuckled. "Yes ma'am boss lady. Tell me again why you're not up here doing this?" The older gentleman asked with humor in his voice. He already knew but he loved hearing her answer.

Khloe laughed as she shook her head. "Because I'm systematically terrified of heights. You'll never get me on a scissor lift without passing out and falling to my death babe. And besides it's why we pay you the big bucks." She smarted off.

Jerry nodded. "How did they appoint you the PR director? I thought you was just the massage therapist?" He asked honestly. "Though you seem to have a good handle on this advertising shit."

"Well thank you Jerry I'd like to think I know what I'm doing since I was in advertising before I went to massage therapy." Khloe laughed softly as she watched Jerry trying to put the poster back up.

"Khlo get your cute little ass out of the ring the two teams need to practice and you happen to be in the damn way." Gino Colucci one of the senior referees stated as he got in the ring with the Briscoe Brothers (Mark & Jay) and Age of the Fall (Seth Rollins –who wrestled under Tyler Black & Chris Scobille -who wrestled under Jimmy Jacobs)

Jay and Mark smirked as they walked over and each kissed Khloe's cheeks. "Damn, honey you make us look good." Jay Briscoe complimented.

"You make us look real good." Mark Briscoe stated as well as his eyes followed the raven haired as she walked around the ring.

Seth stood at 6'1' and weighed 209 pounds of pure muscle, not an ounce of body fat on his ripped frame. Okay so maybe he ate some cheeseburgers every once and a while that put a little fat on his bones, but a little fat didn't hurt anyone. He smirked at the Briscoe brothers, knowing they had a crush on Khloe Danielson. Truth be told, so did he. Seth had his eye on her ever since he started working for ROH a year prior.

Khloe's older brother Bryan Danielson had a lot of stroke in the company because of everything he'd done and all the championships he won. Seth had bid his time and waited for the opportune moment to ask Khloe out on a date, but time flew by and things happened. Before he knew it, a year passed since he started in ROH and he STILL hadn't asked her out. Now the Briscoe brothers had her on their radar and he knew if he didn't act soon, someone else would. "Guys, stop gawking at the pretty lady and let's get this started." He ordered, stepping into the ring with his long black hair pulled back in a messy bun, wearing a grey t-shirt with black basketball shorts and white tennis shoes.

Khloe could feel eyes on her jean covered ass as she shook her head before she looked back at Seth and winked at him. "Thank you Mr. Rollins." She stepped through the ropes and hopped down off the ring apron. Oh yea she did have a thing for Seth Rollins -also known as Tyler Black in ROH and the Indy's. She couldn't help it. That long black hair that hung in his face when he wrestled and those chocolate brown eyes; that body as hard and covered in muscles. She could swoon and melt at the same time for him. She was more comfortable in the ring than she was anywhere else. Her brother Bryan had been wrestling for years. When she graduated college she was in desperate need of a job to get away from small town Aberdeen Washington. Bryan let her know ROH was looking for someone to help design the advertising portion of the professional wrestling company; she interviewed and was immediately hired. She knew eventually her brother would move on to bigger and better things, but for now she was happy in ROH with him.

"Not a problem, Miss Danielson." He nodded his head back at her, being completely respectful and polite. It was in his nature. His mother would beat his ass black and blue if he was ever impolite to a lady. And that's exactly what Khloe was – a full-fledged lady. After sparring with the Briscoe's for an hour, Seth finally called a break and sat on the ring apron drinking his water. He looked over when his tag partner nudged him and smirked. "What?"

"You know what. Ask her out already, man. It's been a year, a freaking YEAR. I'm surprised nobody has taken the opportunity."

"What makes you think I wanna ask her out?" Seth demanded, raising a brow.

Chris smirked. "Because every time we see her, you can't take your eyes off of her."

"She's got a nice ass." Seth shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "Besides she's Bryan's sister and you know what he said about his sister dating any of us. She's off limits, bro."

Chris suddenly got an idea and clapped Seth on the back. "Suit yourself, man." He walked off and decided to go have a chat with Khloe.

Khloe was irritated the printers screwed up all the programs and she was ready to kill Jerry because the 'Age of the Fall' poster and fallen 3 times. "Jerry seriously, if you don't get that poster to stay up there; I'm rolling it up and shoving it up your ass. I guarantee it WILL stay up there."

Jerry groaned. "I'm sorry Khloe, the damn things is fuckin cursed or something. Seriously, it won't stay up here." He re-attached the corner again and re-aligned the poster once more.

"Oh that's right I forgot about the cursed posters it's in the ROH handbook under recently deceased hauntings in the arena's just before the chapter on how to get rid of Casper the idiot ghost." Khloe growled. "Make it work Jerry. I just want shit too look good for the show tonight." Khloe turned and walked back to her office in the back. It was basically an advertising - PR/Massage Therapy room. She did all the advertising and PR stuff a few days before the wrestling events and then the night of the events she would massages the wrestlers to warm up their muscles. The ROH big wigs figured out that when the wrestlers muscles were properly warmed up they tended to perform 10 times better in the ring.

Khloe noticed movement out of the corner of her eye as she looked up from her desk and saw Chris standing in her door frame. "How can I help you Mr. Scobille?" Chris Scobille was a sweet guy but he had a wife and Khloe was way more interested in his stale mate.

Chris chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Can we talk for a second? Privately?" He walked into her office with her, closing the door behind him and smiled at her skepticism. "So okay, I'm not one to beat 'round the bush, so I'm just gonna come clean and flat out tell you." He had somewhat of a California accent to his tone. "Seth likes you, but he's too chicken shit to come out and say it. So I was wondering if maybe you'd help me make him see the light. I'm thinkin' we could get you agree to go on a 'fake date' with one of the Briscoe brothers since they've got a thing for you and instead of one of them showin' up at the meeting place, it could be Seth. So what do you think?"

Khloe laughed hard as she sat on her desk. "Am I really so scary that he can't ask me out?" She asked with a smirk. "He's pretty adorable. I don't know what makes me the dragon lady around here, but damn. I've been watching him since he got to ROH. I'm actually pretty impressed. The only other two people with his kind of wrestling talent are you and Bryan." She picked up her cell phone as it started to ring. "I have to take this, but uh – set it up and text me the details. And some day you guys are going to have to tell me why everyone is afraid of me."

Chris smirked, saluting her. "No problem boss lady thanks." He walked out whistling and didn't see his tag team partner watching his every move, whipping his phone out to dial his wife's number. He wanted to hear her voice, missing her something fierce.

What the fuck was that about? Last he checked, Chris had a wife and kids – what the hell was he doing talking to Khloe privately? This did not set well with Seth, not at all. Chris knew how much he liked Khloe and now he was going to cheat on his wife? Hurt his kids? It wasn't happening. Snorting, Seth stalked away, already formulating a plan in his head to make sure that Khloe didn't give Chris the time of day.

Khloe couldn't have been happier with Chris coming to her about Seth. She had a smile plastered on her face as she stepped out into the hallway and headed back to the main ring area. The printers were doing a rush job and re-printing the program so they were correct since it was their error. And this time they would be FREE. Khloe didn't pay for misprints. As she rounded the corner and saw Jerry putting the 'Age of the Fall' posted back up AGAIN. ""Seriously Jerry?" She sighed out in frustration. "Dude I'm starting to believe your cursed theory." She pulled her fingers through her hair. "At this point I'm about to go make a sage wrap and burn it to cleanse the demons out of this joint."

Jerry chuckled. "Hey at this point the sage burning might actually work because nothing else seems to be working boss lady." He was damn near at his wits end with this God forsaken poster.

Pumping iron and doing his Crossfit training was on Seth's next agenda, wanting to look completely ripped for his match that night. He still couldn't believe what Chris did, betraying him by going after Khloe. Seth had to figure out how to break whatever was between them fast. He refused to let Chris hurt his family, knowing how much the man loved them. He looked up when the Briscoe brothers entered the weight room and raised a brow, wondering what had Jay smiling from ear to ear.

"So you'll never guess who I just got to go on a date with me." Jay hadn't asked Khloe out yet, but he was waiting to see what Seth's reaction would be. "Thinking dinner and a movie, possibly getting in her panties if she lets me." Chris told him to bait Seth because that was the only way to get the man's head out of his ass.

"Who? Don't tell me it was Renee?"

"Khloe Danielson." Jay beamed at his brother. "Can you believe it? She finally agreed!" Now he just had to cover his ass and actually finalize plans with her since this was Chris's idea.

Mark chuckled as he looked over at Seth and could tell he was getting pissed off. "Keep it up bro, he's gonna through that barbell across the gym in a minute."

Khloe walked into the weight room with her blue shorts, sneakers and white tank top on; her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She needed to get right of her aggravation from the damn poster that still wouldn't stay. She pushed her earbuds into her ears and turned on some loud Three Day Grace music as she hopped on the treadmill and turned the speed up as she started jogging.

"Perfect timing." Jay murmured, nudging Mark and squared his shoulders, sauntering over to where Khloe was. He lightly tapped the machine in front of her so he didn't scare her, smiling when she took her ear buds out. Jay winked, hoping she caught onto what he was doing or else this was going to blow up in his face. "So Khlo, what time should I pick you up, sweet cheeks?"

Seth was officially going to gag, not believing Jay just called her sweet cheeks. Seriously? What kind of innuendo was that? Did Khloe really have a thing for Jay? If she did, then she definitely wasn't the woman for him because he was much hotter than Jay Briscoe could ever be. Then it dawned on Seth what was going on and he shot up from the bench, racking the bar harshly and stared straight ahead, trying not to let this bother him. First Chris and now Jay? He was going to kill them both.

Khloe smiled softly. "The show starts at 5 it will be over by 7, back to the hotel to shower and change into something datish; I'll have to see if I packed a cute dress or something. 8 o'clock sounds good." She winked back at him letting him know she fully understood as she tapped the end of his nose with her index finger. She looked over at Chris in the far corner and was hopeful that this ridiculous plan would work.

This was going to be epic, Chris thought, looking over at his pissed off tag team partner. They finished their workout and headed out to get ready for their match. While getting dressed, Chris knew he had to put his plan into action and clapped Seth on the shoulder. "Relax man, I know what'll cheer you up tonight. It just so happens I scored a lovely lady's number and she wants to meet you tonight. I know you're sore about Khloe, but forget about her. She's not worth it. Let her go run off with Jay and pop out a few puppies for him. Now put a smile on your face. You got a hot blind date tonight."

"And if I refuse?" Seth challenged with a snort.

Chris smirked. "Then I'll show those polaroid's of you when were in Vegas last year."

Seth groaned, lowering his head. "Damn it, you were supposed to burn those!"

"And waste all that blackmail?" Chris snorted, waving his friend off. "As if, bro! So are you going on the blind date or do I have to use those pictures?"

"Fine – FINE!" Seth already knew he was going to regret this blind date idea. He hated blind dates; he was going to kill Chris after the date sucked.


	2. Ch 2 Fake Date Real Date

**Chapter 2** – Fake Date; Real Date

Khloe walked through the hallways after checking on the posters and advertising up around the arena. She wanted everything perfect; all the guys muscles and bodies were perfectly warmed up and ready for the event. The show was well under way and knew she was leaving to go back to the hotel in about thirty minutes to get ready to her half fake/ half real date.

She was just to her office as she unlocked the door and could hear talking as she looked up and saw Seth and Chris making their way to the gorilla pit. She smiled at them both when they stopped in front of her. "Good luck Mr. Scobille, Good luck Mr. Rollins." She squeezed their hands as she kissed their cheeks and did the same with the Briscoe's as they walked up.

Jay chuckled. "I don't need any luck; I've already got the girl."

Khloe turned around and smirked. "Not yet Mr. Briscoe, you can show me what you're made of tonight." Before turning around and going into her office to make sure everything was packed up to move on to the next venue.

Seth was SEETHING. Jay would not be walking out of the ring tonight without a black eye. He was purposely flaunting the fact he'd gotten a date with Khloe in his face! Some friend! Seth cracked his knuckles, staring straight ahead and watched as the Briscoe brothers sauntered to the ring, acting high and mighty. He turned to look down at Chris, who was also concentrated on the match before they headed out, ready to show the Briscoe brothers who ruled ROH with an iron fist. The match was grueling and Seth made good on his silent vow to inflict as much pain on Jay as possible, not holding anything back. So by the time Jay went to the back, he had a dislocated shoulder that had to be popped back into place and put into a sling. Seth felt much better after that and went to his locker room to change, deciding maybe this blind date wasn't such a bad idea after all. Khloe who?

Khloe stayed long enough to watch Seth's match. It wasn't pretty and Seth was relentless against Jay. She shook her head and really needed to think of a way to make it up to Jay. He was just playing his part in the whole charade that Chris had cooked up. Seth was going to be pissed at everyone involved. She just hoped he wasn't pissed off at her. It might have been Chris's idea but she went along with it just the same and now because of it Seth had been rougher on Jay than really necessary and she was close to backing out and just leaving them all alone.

She got back to the hotel and showered and dressed in a black lace dress with a nude underlay that went to mid-thigh and a one arms strap over her right shoulder leaving her left bare. She blow dried her hair and left it down in waves before she stepped into her three inch black heels. She got a text from Chris saying to meet in the hotel bar. She grabbed her black clutch and walked out and sat at the bar as she nursed an appletini with her legs crossed.

"Meet in the hotel bar." Seth read the text from Chris, nodding as he looked in the mirror one final time to make sure he looked alright. He had on a nice black polo shirt that stretched across his muscular torso and fit his arms to perfection along with black slacks and black dress shoes. This woman was in for a treat tonight because he had dinner and dancing planned out, hoping she didn't mind. He loved to dance. If the woman didn't like dancing, she definitely wasn't for him. Seth left his hair down and headed out with wallet and car keys in hand, heading down to the hotel lobby to meet his blind date.

Chris gave specific instructions on where to look, so when Seth entered and only saw Khloe sitting at the bar, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Khloe…" He called her name from behind, his voice low. As soon as those ocean blue eyes locked with his, Seth was a goner and he couldn't help giving her an appreciative onceover, swallowing hard. She was stunning from head to toe, the dress fitting all of her curves and was sexy yet left plenty to the imagination. "Y-You're my blind date? What happened to Jay?"

Khloe smiled softly when she spun around on the bar stool. His chocolate brown depths eating away at her.

Good God did he looked gorgeous.

She stepped down from the bar stool as she walked over and stopped in front of him. She held out her hand and once he took it she stepped around and brought him with her. "Jay was just a pawn in Chris's plan; though I will have to make it up to him after you literally beat the shit out of him. He's gonna be out for a couple of weeks with that shoulder." She felt him stop and she turned to look back at him. She moved and pulled him over to the side of the lobby and stopped him.

"Don't be mad at them and don't be mad at me please. I've only been dropping hints that I liked you since you got to ROH, but you never made a move. Then Chris comes up to me today and says you like me but you won't ask me out. We sort of had to make our own plan. Sometimes you're a little stubborn Mr. Rollins." Her hands ran down his polo covered chest as she smoothed his shirt. The material looked great on him. She really couldn't gage the look on his face.

If he was pissed he hid it well.

Seth really owed Jay an apology and felt like an asshole, sighing heavily. "I'm not mad." He assured her softly, running his fingers through his hair. "I was going to ask you out, but things happened and I never got a chance too." He was going to sock Chris in the stomach and then give him a hug for doing this because it gave him the opening he was looking for.

Seth couldn't help admiring how her beautiful raven hair hung down her back and over her shoulders it looked like spun silk. She was slowly heating the blood in his veins. Taking her hand, Seth kissed the back of it and gave her a slow twirl, admiring every inch of her gorgeous frame. "You're stunning and that word doesn't do you justice. Come on, I'm taking you out and showing you off. I have dinner reservations and then we're going dancing; you up for that?"

"You clean up pretty good Mr. Rollins. And dinner and dancing sounds great." Khloe agreed. He took her to a nice quiet restaurant. They were going to sit across from each other but Seth had different plans. They were placed in a booth in the back so they could sit next to each other and talk quietly amongst themselves. It was dimly lit for a nice romantic touch. She noticed he was two different people. In the ring he gave it his everything he was wild eyed and crazy just going nonstop. Outside the ring he was hyper but reserved at the same time he wasn't just so 'in your face'; somewhere in the middle of it all she'd grown to like him. As they were waiting for their dinner she noticed he'd kept her hand in his and could feel his thumb rubbed across the back of her knuckles and it was relaxing her and giving her chills at the same time. It was the sweetest of gestures.

Seth couldn't stop looking at her no matter what he did, her eyes captivating him in ways no other woman had before. Everything about Khloe was perfect in his eyes. She was everything he'd been looking for and more in a woman, especially after hearing how she'd been brought up. Some country upbringing, though hers had been a little further south than him. He was from Davenport, Iowa, a small city, but it definitely had its perks and all the big stores he liked. It'd been a while since he ventured home to see his family and he told her quietly about some of them, his mother in particular. She had the best home cooking and would always cook a spread whenever she knew Seth was coming home for a few days. Thanksgiving was his favorite time of year because of her.

After a delicious meal, Seth drove to a nearby club and escorted Khloe inside, the music blaring all around them. He guided her to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms as they started dancing, getting lost in each other.

Khloe couldn't help but fully enjoy being twirled around the floor by Seth Rollins. They'd done so much dancing she was ready to pass out, but she didn't want to leave his arms or the dance floor EVER. He pulled her into his arms when a slow song filtered through the speakers. He was 6'1 and with her heels her 5'9 frame made her just tall enough that she didn't have to crane her head up to watch him. She was getting lost in his chocolate depths. She had a soft smile playing on her lips as she rested her hands on his solid chest. They were so close not even a piece of paper would slip between them. Her hand slid up and her thumb ran along his beard covered jaw; it was soft to the touch. She was fond of facial hair more so his than anyone else. "Thanks for tonight, I really needed it."

Seth smiled charmingly down at her, loving the feeling of her hands caressing him and kissed her palm, nodding. "No, I should be the one thanking you, Khloe. I'm so glad you were my blind date and you're not out with another man except me tonight. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill Jay and the reason why I hurt his shoulder is because – yes, I was jealous. He also kept rubbing it in my face though because he's known for a while how much I've wanted to ask you out. All my friends do actually." He admitted openly, keeping her close to him as they swayed back and forth with each other, his forehead pressed to hers. He didn't want the night to end ever, but knew eventually it would. "Look, you can slap the shit out of me if you want to, but there's something I've been dying to do since I saw you tonight." Seth then cupped her face in one hand while his free arm remained around her waist and softly kissed her mouth.

Khloe couldn't help as she sighed completely content against his lips as she melted further into his arms. She almost whimpered as his tongue swiped her bottom lip begging for entrance. She was not going to deny him anything; especially since it had taken him this long to get to this point. Her hands came up and cupped his beard covered jaw as her lips parted and the tip of his tongue softly touched hers. Now she was a melting mess as she moaned slightly at the feeling of his tongue as it moved expertly with his soft lips. If he kept kissing her like that there was no way she wanted this night to ever end. Just being in the moment with him she never wanted to be away from his addictive lips ever again.

Regretfully, Seth broke the kiss and could see the desire swirling in her eyes, holding her closer if that was even possible. "Damn." He breathed out, his voice low and husky. He smiled at her blushing cheeks and softly kissed her again, remaining gentle because he didn't want to scare her in any way, shape or form. Hell, he knew he already had by what he did to Jay earlier in the ring and Seth would be apologizing to the man for that and paying all of his hospital bills regarding that particular injury.

Right now, his main focus was on the luscious beauty before him as they continued swaying. "Slap the shit out of me if you want, but…how about we get out of here and head back to my hotel room? I promise nothing will happen unless you want it too. Because I damn sure want every single thing I can get from you, Khloe. It's your call though. You tell me what you want to happen and it will, no questions asked."

Khloe nodded and was definitely down for anything at this point; he pulled her from the dance floor as they walked outside. "Why would I slap you?" The club was literally two blocks from their hotel as he kept her hand in his as they walked back to the hotel. "You've got literally no idea; do you?" She asked as she looked up at him. His chocolate brown eyes looked down at her again. She stopped as she pulled her heels off and hung them off her index and middle fingers on her left hand as her right stayed in Seth's hand. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

Wow it was time to do some honest admittance. Her cheeks blushed as she looked down at the ground. "You've not been the only one attracted to me; I've been attracted to you as well." She felt her cheeks redden even more as she kept her eyes on the ground. "Since before you started at ROH." She watched as Seth's eyes widened as she continued to chew her bottom lip.


	3. Ch 3 Confessions & Rejection

**Chapter 3** – Confessions & Rejection

Seth blinked, not having any idea that she had a crush on him as much as he did her.

Khloe smiled softly. "But someone said you had a girlfriend and I don't step on toes."

"Yeah, that went south right after I started in ROH." He admitted, keeping his voice low. "She couldn't handle me being a wrestler. She wanted the fortune, but she didn't expect me to be gone as long as I was. I explained to her it was my dream and she told me I was full of shit. She didn't respect my wishes or anything I wanted in life, so I cut her loose. Any woman who can't put up with the fact that wrestling is my life isn't the one for me." He admitted truthfully.

He kissed her lips softly, tenderly. "I can already tell you are nothing like her and that you understand that one fact about me, if nothing else." His forehead rested against hers, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "I don't want this night to end. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight unless you're in my arms, but I know that's asking way too much way too soon."

Khloe smiled up at him. "I should be able to understand the life you want to lead. Bryan has made it his life's mission to be a wrestler; professional or otherwise. If wrestling is what you want than that is what you do. I went to school to learn how to be a massage therapist. Don't get me wrong, I love doing the promotions for ROH but my first passion is massage therapy. Obviously I wouldn't mind going to WWE and do Massage therapy for them it would be phenomenal. But you've got to take baby steps. I graduated top of my massage classes and as soon as I interviewed at ROH headquarters I was immediately hired. Bryan didn't get me the job. Bryan just told me the job position was open. I got me the job." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "And if you've got a t-shirt I can wear; I'm yours until you kick me out."

Groaning longingly against her soft lips, Seth wrapped Khloe in his arms and kissed her again, this time a little more passionate than the last. "Come on beautiful, I have plenty of shirts you can sleep in." He assured her, lacing her fingers with his as they headed back to the hotel.

If Seth had his way, she wouldn't be wearing anything tonight, but he wouldn't tell her that. Whatever happened; happened.

Once they arrived in his room, Seth called down to the food service and requested a bottle of wine with every kind of fruit they had on the menu. He then told Khloe to have her things sent up to his room, nuzzling her neck while she did so. Reluctantly, Seth handed over the t-shirt when she requested it again and watched her disappear into the bathroom, immediately shedding his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on. Then he thought twice about it and slipped on a pair of basketball shorts so she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Khloe smiled as she took the black t-shirt from him and headed into the bathroom. She pulled her dress off and hung it up on the hanger Seth had given her before walking in, she also removed her strapless bra and hung it with her dress before she pulled his t-shirt on and enjoyed the smell of him all over it. She washed the slight makeup from her face and combed her fingers through her hair. The t-shirt barely covered her rear but it was okay she had her black lace boycut panties on.

She stepped out of the bathroom and she was super nervous. She saw her bags sitting next to his on the floor. She looked up as he walked into the bedroom with his chest on display. Oh yea now she was nervous and HOT at the same time. She smiled softly as she tried to get her nerves under control. She walked up and softly let her lips kiss the middle of his chest before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips.

The nervousness dripped from every pore of her body. Seth knew Khloe didn't normally do this kind of thing, especially so fast. He slowly pulled away from her lips and rubbed his nose against hers gently, stepping back to admire the way she looked in his t-shirt. That was a delicious sight if he ever saw one.

"Nothing has to happen tonight that you don't want to. We can just lay in bed talking or watch a movie or make out. Whatever you want to do Khloe. This is your ballgame. I'm just the star player." He smirked at his metaphor and kissed her again, leading her toward the bed. He sat down on it, pulling her to straddle his lap and couldn't help noticing the t-shirt bunch up on her hips, feeling the lace from her panties. "Relax beautiful, I'll never hurt you." He murmured against her ear, his hands running up and down her back soothingly, trying to get her to stop trembling. She was shaking like a leaf. "Breathe, it's just me."

Khloe felt his hands on her hips. "I'll calm down. I don't mean to be so nervous. It's not like I'm a virgin and you've already said that nothing has to happen. It's just nervous tension." She kissed his lips softly and felt his hands pull her closer to his body. She felt like she'd waited her whole life for this one moment and it was with Seth. She pulled back as she moved her jaw to the side of his and rubbed her jaw against his beard covered jaw it wasn't too thick but it was definitely her weakness. Normally guys with beards were a complete turn off, but for some reason ever since Seth came into ROH with his beard there was just something about him. "I love that feeling." She state softly before she kissed his ear and then his lips.

"I love feeling you against me, period." Seth admitted in a mumble against her lips, not afraid to share some of his feelings for Khloe. He felt her pull back to stare into his eyes and smiled, running his finger down her cheek in a gentle caress. "So what do you want to do, beautiful? I wouldn't mind doing a little more of this, but I'm sure we can do that during a movie." He needed some kind of background noise so Khloe didn't hear how loud and hard his heart thundered in his chest. Damn it, what was this woman doing to him?

Khloe smiled as she nodded. She loved hearing his admittance and couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks once again as she let her thumbs trail down his bearded jaw line once again before she softly kissed his lips as her fingertips and nails slowly slid down his chest and then slid up his arms as she let her fingers caress and feel the muscles twitch beneath her touch. They definitely needed to move around, she ducted under his left arm as she slowly moved her body from his lap to crawl up the bed on her hands and knees. She looked back and couldn't help laughing at the look on Seth's face. "You coming or not?"

Goddamn she looked smoking hot on all fours looking over her shoulder at him all inviting. He immediately took the invitation and smirked, kneeling behind her as his hands slid up the back of her legs and thighs, gently kneading them in his hands. Seth knew she wasn't referring to the same come innuendo as he was, his nose moving to the hem of her top as it brushed against her lower back. He moved to lean over her, pinning her beneath him with his chest pressed against her back and moved her beautiful inky black hair over her shoulder as his mouth attached to her neck. His beard brushed against her skin, making her shiver and Seth smirked, his hands sliding down until they lace with hers while continuing his assault on her neck.

Khloe felt Seth's hands on her body. The feeling of his body draped over hers and his beard rubbing against her neck. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing to her and she wasn't stopping him. Not now, not ever. When his lips followed the same path as his soft beard, she felt her nipples harden instantly as they poked through his cotton t-shirt and she felt the apex between her legs starting to moisten. If he was trying to turn her on he was achieving his goal FAST. The feeling of his lips and beard on her body had her slumping to the bed onto her side and completely at his mercy as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from moaning his name. But it didn't work as she felt him lay on his side behind her; his body heat consuming her as his hand slid from her hip to her flat stomach under the cotton material of his t-shirt.

Seth had tried holding his desires back for her, but it simply wasn't happening. He had the woman he'd wanted for a year in his bed and there was nothing that could rip her away. While he continued nibbling and tasting her supple skin, his hand blazed a trail up his t-shirt she wore, running his fingertips across the area just below her breasts.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, Khloe." He rumbled in her ear, loving how close she was to him and closed his eyes when she moaned out. It was the sweetest music to his ears he'd ever heard in his life. "Tell me to stop." He ordered, his hand inching closer to her breast until he felt her hardened nipple, groaning again. So he affected her just as much as she did him. That was very good to know. "Talk to me, beautiful…"

Khloe couldn't keep still as his overly heated hand palmed her naked breast. Seth's voice demanding her to tell him to stop was actually pretty hot. His voice was low and husky and with his chest pressed against her back she could feel the vibrations from his words which caused the apex between her legs to moisten even more. She shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you to stop."

She moved her hips and gasped slight as she felt Seth's erection rubbing against her panty covered rear-end. She felt his hand go from thumbing her left nipple across her chest to thumbing her right nipple. She needed to feel his lips against hers again. Khloe couldn't handle anymore as she rolled slight to her back as her eyes locked with his. "We've waited so long to get to this moment. There's no way in hell I'm telling you to stop." She stated honesty before she caught his lips with hers.

Seth hovered over her, her words ringing in his ears and flooding his entire body with insurmountable warmth. His hand never left her breast as he kept kneading it, the kiss growing heated with each second that passed by.

What the hell was he doing?

He couldn't have sex with her on the first date!

Khloe was a lady and she had to be courted properly, not jump into bed with him. Granted, the chemistry between them was off the chain, but good things came to those who waited. Rushing this would end in disaster.

"No." He grumbled against her mouth and pulled back, his hand leaving her breast as it slid from beneath the t-shirt, breathing heavily.

"No." He repeated again, this time his voice a little steadier and filled with huskiness. "There's no rushing this. Just – Just give me a minute." He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, heading straight for the balcony to let the cold breeze flow over his heated body.

Khloe blinked as rejection encased her body.

She'd been so worked up sexually that she almost didn't hear what Seth said to her. She blinked as she found herself overly aroused and completely alone in the bedroom. She swallowed hard and felt her heart slip down into her stomach; suddenly feeling extremely nauseas.

She was a slut.

She was a whore.

She was really going to have sex with Seth Rollins on the first date. She could feel as tears filled her eyes. She jumped up out of the bed as she yanked his t-shirt off her body as if it were burning her skin. She pulled on jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt before yanking her black zip up hoodie on. She grabbed her bags and when she looked out she noticed Seth was still on the balcony facing away from the hotel. She left the room and she pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Once she got to the lobby she got inside a taxi and pulled her cell out as she called her brother; no answer so she went ahead and left a message. "Hey Bry, I just wanted to let you know I'm going home to Tampa for a few days. I need to take a beat. I love you bro." What she should've said was 'I was being a whore and I'm going home to pretend I wasn't'. Next she called her boss and let him know she wasn't feeling well and blamed it on food poisoning.

She'd be home by 3 am.

And Seth would go back to an empty bed.

TBC...


	4. Ch 4 Without You

**Chapter 4** – Without You

Seth was in a very sour and foul mood over the next couple days, trying to wrap his mind around what happened with Khloe. They had a great time together, the date went spectacular and then she just up and left! What the hell had he done wrong? Seth couldn't figure it out to save his life. He had been a gentleman and hadn't taken advantage of her. Things had gone way too fast and went too far.

Seth wasn't raised to hop into bed with a woman after the first date. His mother would kill him if he ever did something like that and Khloe was too important to do that with. He was protecting both of them. And she just left without a word, no explanation. Seth couldn't go to her brother Bryan because he'd end up beating the living shit out of him for violating his rule of 'no dating his sister'. Pumping iron, Seth knew Khloe would return tonight and planned on cornering her after the show, wanting to know what the fuck her problem was and why she ran off like a coward.

"So what the hell happened between you and Khloe?" Chris asked, looking down at Seth while he continued pumping iron. "You look like a pissed off bull."

"I don't want to talk about it." Seth grunted, not looking at his tag partner as he stared straight up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth.

"Tough shit." Chris took the bar from Seth and racked it, forcing the man to stop working out. "You're pushing past your max weight because you're pissed off and something tells me it has to do with Khloe."

"I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Seth exploded, shoving Chris to hard he landed flat on his ass and squared his shoulders, glaring spitefully at his friend. "I'm only saying this once, so pay the fuck attention. If you EVER get involved in my personal life again, I'll make sure we're no longer friends or tag team partners. I don't need any help and I damn sure don't need you setting me up on a blind date either. Stay out of my personal life, Chris or ELSE." He stalked out of the workout room and toward their dressing room to get ready for the show that night.

Khloe was so embarrassed; embarrassment just flooded through her body from head to toe. She still felt very nauseas. She'd spent her days off cursing herself. She was a whore plain and simple. How in the world was she supposed to face Seth? She was dreading it. She just really hoped she didn't throw up on his shoes or anything. Nope she'd pretty much gotten most of her puking out and as a result from her throat being so raw God was officially punishing her because she now had laryngitis.

Her voice was all kinds of fucked up and she couldn't concentrate for shit. She deserved everything she got. She was just waiting for the whore rumors to circle and it could complete this shitty day. She wasn't leaving her office as she was sucking on a throat lozenge trying to get the pain in her throat and heart to stop. Neither one was letting up either.

Bryan walked into his sister office and looked down at her. "So you want to tell me why I'm hearing rumors that you went out with Seth Rollins the same time I got that fucked up voicemail from you?" Khloe cleared her throat awkwardly. And Bryan's eyebrows shot up to his hair hairline. "What the fuck is wrong with your voice Khloe Marie?"

Khloe shook her head. "I've got laryngitis. I got sick over the few days off. It's no big deal it should be gone in a few days. My throat is just really raw and my larynx is swollen." Her voice kept breaking so she knew he only got a third of what she was saying. "I'm fine." She grabbed Bryan's arm. "Just do me a favor and leave Seth alone. Yes we went on a date and I'm the one who fucked it up. I was stupid. So just leave him alone. Please, if you ever loved me, just leave him alone." She watched as he left the room and could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks again.

Had Khloe completely lost her mind? There was no way in HELL he was letting this go. But Bryan would do it on HIS terms.

Seth looked up when Bryan Danielson walked into his dressing room, not bothering to knock and immediately stood up, seeing the ice in the man's eyes. "What can I do for you?" He asked trying to keep a polite tone since this was Khloe's brother.

"Heard you got some aggression and need to let it out. Come on, I'll spar with you." He wasn't giving Seth a choice, already opening the door.

Seth raised a brow, wondering if Bryan was serious and reluctantly walked out the door following him to the ring. What if Khloe told him what happened? Lord – Bryan was going to kill him with this 'sparring'. Seth could feel it, but he'd take whatever beating Bryan gave him if it meant making things right with Khloe. That's if she even wanted him anymore.

Khloe had already heard about Bryan trying to pretend he was sparing with Seth as she shook her head and walked down her his dressing room. She pushed the door open and stood leaning against the door frame as she crossed her arms over her chest as she fixed him with a look. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" Her raspy voice brought him out of his personal thoughts as he looked up at her. She shook her head at him. "I told you to leave him alone and I meant it Bryan. Just because you don't want them dating me because I'm your sister, doesn't mean I don't want to find a nice guy to have a damn relationship with. And he was a nice guy; he was a great guy. I told you I'm the one who fucked up. Now just LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Her voice growled out; it was getting worse the more she used it. If she wasn't careful by the end of the night she was going to lose it all together.

The show was well underway and she'd already checked the posters and advertising around the arena and everyone had come to get their muscles warmed up and massaged except for Seth. Yea she was trying to avoid Seth, but knew she could only avoid him for so long.

When Khloe got back to her office, Seth was waiting for her. He sat in her chair behind the desk, his feet propped up with his hands folded behind his head. He didn't look too worse for wear, Seth could definitely hold his own against Bryan Danielson or anyone he stepped in the ring with. Everyone called him one tough customer. "So, how long were you going to avoid me?" Seth asked, keeping his voice low and neutral, his guard completely up.

"Because, last I checked we had a really nice date that ended with me walking out to get some air and the beautiful woman in my bed leaving without so much as a fuck you, have a nice life." He stood up, folding his arms in front of his chest. "So now it's time for you to tell me what the hell happened and what did I do to scare you off?"

Khloe stepped around him as she frowned. She could already feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes as she sat on her desk. "I told Bryan to leave you alone." Her voice raspy as it broke. "It was my fuck up Seth; mine and mine alone." She shook her head as she cough lightly.

"It wasn't anything you did. You didn't scare me off." She licked her dry lips. "I left because I was embarrassed and ashamed of myself. Don't think I didn't have a good time; because I did. I've never had so much fun and smiled so much during just a simple dinner and dancing date. I was going to let you have sex with me because I've been attracted to you for a very long time."

Khloe shook her head. "If you think the first time I ever heard of you was in ROH then you're wrong. Bryan was doing the recruiting for ROH when he came across the great Tyler Black. When you first left the room I felt completely rejected and then I felt completely embarrassed because I behaved like a whore. I'm sorry I left. I didn't know what to do and I sort of freaked out." Tears were sliding down her cheeks and her voice was definitely getting worse as her eyes dropped to the floor. She was ready for him to yell at her for leaving him; expecting the worst.

The second the word whore popped out of her raspy mouth, Seth closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his strong hands, staring deep into her dark neon red-rimmed eyes. "Don't ever call yourself that again. Now you listen to me and you listen good; I stopped myself because I refused to make love to you so quickly. I rushed it because I was afraid I'd lose you. I realized what an idiot I was being by rushing things because clearly you're interested in me and clearly I'm interested in you. I don't know how deep the feelings go yet for you, but I know they're strong. They're stronger than anything I've ever felt for a woman. So don't ever call yourself that again because you couldn't be more wrong."

Seth sighed heavily as his eyes locked with her ocean blue eyes. "You're not a whore. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman who deserves to be treated like a lady. And I nearly ruined that on our first date by not courting you. Half the fun of getting to the lovemaking is exploration. And I want to know everything about you and you to know everything about me before we even THINK about sleeping together. I want to do this right and not jump the gun. You didn't do anything wrong, Khloe. I walked away from you because I needed some air so I didn't ravage you like I wanted too…like my body BEGGED me too."

Khloe frowned as she shook her head. "You didn't ruin it Seth. I just shouldn't have left." She swallowed hard. Her throat was killing her as she stared into his dark chocolate pools. "Can we just pretend everything after the wonderful date never happened? Because up until then; it really was a great date. One of the best and most enjoyable I've ever had. Next time we watch movies and keep ourselves occupied." Her hands fisted his t-shirt as she held him in front of her.

Relief flooded every part of Seth's body as he nodded, cupping her face as his mouth found hers in a soft passionate kiss. He didn't care if he got sick; it was worth it to feel her lips against his again for the first time in days. "Sounds fantastic to me." He murmured once the kiss broke, pressing a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, if I get sick it's worth it. And as far as I'm concerned, we ended the date after some heavy making out and I showed you to your door. At least, that's the lie I'm sticking with." He winked, her hoarse laugh breaking his heart. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't be here. You're really pale."

Khloe smiled softly. "I was sick over the few days off and I've got laryngitis. It's not contagious; it should be gone in a few days to a week. If I don't lose my voice beforehand; I've been screaming at the printers all night. They royally fucked up your guys posters for the next Pay Per-View. It's just all bad everyone on it look like miniature horse jockeys." She couldn't help as she laughed again.

She pulled him close and settled him between her thighs as she stayed on the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck as she nuzzled his beard covered jaw. "But if you'd like; you're done with your match and I'm done arguing for the night. You could always escort me back to the hotel and we could watch a couple of movies. And definitely do some more of that making out your so fond of. Clothing stays on; I've got actual pajamas with me tonight." She kissed his lips softly.

"Awww man and here I thought I'd get lucky enough to see you in my t-shirt again." Seth grumbled good-naturedly, smiling when her cheeks flushed and kissed her. "Sounds like a plan, beautiful. I already have my bag. I wasn't leaving this place without you."

He wanted to make it clear that she belonged to him and he belonged to her. He didn't want any other woman. Khloe was it. Case closed – end of story. "Come on girl, get moving so we can get back to the hotel and I can ravage that body a little more." Seth laughed, squeezing her ass gently but firmly and nuzzled her neck. "Clothing stays on I agree with, but that doesn't mean we can't…explore, does it?"

"Exploring is half the fun." Khloe couldn't help as she giggled when he took her hand into his and led her out of the building and to his rental. They drove back to the hotel and on the elevator ride up to her room she was wrapped in Seth's arms once again and it felt like home. It was familiar and comfortable and she never wanted to be out of his arms ever again. "I won't mind wearing your shirt. I'll just be wearing shorts and a tank top under it. No room for temptation." She felt him turn her and press her back against the wall of the elevator as he captured her lips softly as she was glad he pressed her to the wall so she wouldn't melt into a puddle at his feet.

"No need for the extra clothing, just as long as we keep one layer on at all times, we'll be fine." As much as Seth hated wearing a t-shirt to bed, he'd have to with Khloe until they got to know each other better. Breaking the kiss, Seth pulled her out of the elevator and guided her toward his suite, opening the door for her.

They both changed and Seth told her to pick out a movie while he ordered them something to eat. Of course he asked what she wanted; he didn't want to make any decisions for her. That would take away her independence and Seth didn't want that. He loved a woman that had a brain of her own. Once the food was ordered, Seth crawled into bed with Khloe and pulled her into his arms, spooning against her as they both sighed with sheer contentment.

If Seth had his way, this woman would never leave his arms until he departed from this world.


	5. Ch 5 Let's Play…

**Chapter 5** – Let's Play…

Green eyes looked up at the poster as it hung. Final Battle December 2008. She and Seth had been together for a little more than 4 months. Once they got all the kinks ironed out they honestly couldn't have been happier. She was even more ecstatic when she found out he lived in Tampa and was literally a block from her apartment. It didn't matter whose place they stayed at when they were home as long as they were together. Khloe knew tonight was going to be a big night.

After Seth's match against Daniel Solwold –who wrestled under Austin Aries- who he was slated to lose too; Chris was supposed to turn on him and Seth was going to get the crap kicked out of him by Chris and Daniel. Tonight would end his tag team partnership with Chris Scobille. They'd been partners for the last year and a half; they'd been together since they were both in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. It was going to be strange for them to not be in the ring fighting together, now instead they were going to be going head to head.

Seth wasn't happy with tonight's events that would commence, staring down at his taped hands deep in thought. He had to do this though. When the higher-ups came to him and Chris a few months ago and told them they were splitting the tag team up, Seth had fought tooth and nail against it. That was until they promised him that he would get a title run soon, but he couldn't have it if he stayed with Chris in the tag team. So naturally, Seth did what any other wrestler would've done and agreed to be split up. You can't be champion of the company and be in a tag team.

He felt sick to his stomach, knowing he was going to get a beat down of massive proportions and Khloe would have to watch it happen. She always watched him wrestle, even though she tried hiding that fact. He loved her so much, she was his entire world besides wrestling and they both just seemed to gel well together. At least she was warned ahead of time of the beat down, but it wouldn't stop her from crying and Seth couldn't handle seeing tears slide down her beautiful face. She'd be right by his side the whole time as soon as he got to the backstage area like always whenever he got hurt in the ring. This wasn't going to be a good night, Seth could already feel it.

Khloe wasn't going to lie she was worried and scared for Seth. But she knew if anyone could make it out on top it would be him. For someone who was so short as far as wrestlers went he was built to the ceiling and tough as nails, but it still didn't keep her from worrying about him. She loved watching him wrestle. Every time he stepped in the ROH ring he got better and better and his speed was insane as well as his high flying abilities. Some nights he absolutely took her breath away with the shit he did in the ring.

She had her dark blue skinny jeans on, a black camisole and a black sweater with a hood that tied around her waist and her black leather knee high boots without the heels –she liked it when Seth towered over her and it was easier for him do to when she didn't wear heels. She walked into the locker room and could see Seth sitting on the bench, he was shirtless and his hands were taped; he hadn't wet his hair yet, it was always the last thing he did.

Khloe walked up behind him as her hands started on his shoulders as they slowly moved across his collar bones as she leaned over and softly kissed his neck. "I believe in you baby." She whispered softly in his ear. It was something she'd grown accustom to saying before his matches. She always wanted him to know she supported whatever he did.

"Thanks doll face." Seth said quietly, pulling her until she walked around to face him, gripping her hips as his face buried in her stomach. He loved the smell of her, it always relaxed him. Pulling her between his legs, Seth suddenly lifted her up and planted her on his lap, making her straddle him as his face buried in her chest. It wasn't sexual, he just needed the comfort and her breasts were as comfortable as any to snuggle with. What women's breast weren't comfortable?

"What if I'm making a mistake?" He asked suddenly, after a few minutes of silence and slowly looked up into her beautiful dark ocean blue eyes. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing, Khlo. Because I'm seriously having doubts right now. Our tag team is super-hot and if we split up, that's the end of it. And then what happens if I fail as a single's competitor? All I've ever known is tag team wrestling pretty much with Chris. Just…tell me I'm doing the right thing."

Khloe smiled softly as she let her fingers comb his beautiful black hair from his face. "Do you know why I always say 'I believe in you' before your matches?" He shook his head as she kissed his lips softly, but kept it short. "I tell you I believe in you before every match, because I do believe in you. You've been in this business just as long as Bryan has and you are just as good as he is. You worked your ass off to get where you are. Anything worth having in life is worth fighting for. You are going to make a great ROH champion. Yea you've got to get through tonight and a few rough patches, but you're going to get there; once you get there you're going to be phenomenal. You will do the belt proud and its legacy. You've got the mind and body for the business."

She leaned forward as she pressed her forehead to his. "Don't second guess yourself for a minute. You deserve this. I already believe in you; it time for you to believe in yourself baby." She kissed his lips softly as she tightened her arms around him.

How did Seth end up so lucky to have a woman like Khloe? She was everything and more. Just when he thought she couldn't surprise him with anything else, she did and said things like this that just made her that much more incredible. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" He murmured, slowly pulling back to stare deep into her eyes, watching her head slowly shake back and forth.

"I love you, Khloe." It was the first time he'd ever said those words and Seth could see the tears budding in her eyes, immediately cupping her face. "For the love of god please don't cry. Please don't, I can't take it when you cry, doll face." He kissed the tears away that slid down her cheeks, holding her closer to him if that was possible. "Please, I know it's too soon to say, but I can't help how I feel. I love you and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. You're my everything."

Khloe blinked at his sweet words; she couldn't stop the tears even if she tried and she really wasn't trying all that hard. She smacked his chest as more tears rained from her eyes. "How am I not supposed to cry when you say such sweet things?" She asked him. She wiped her eyes as she cupped his beard covered jaw in her hands. "I love you too Seth. I don't know how I made it as far as I did without you in my life. But the last four months have meant so much to me."

Khloe knew his common goal in life was to reach WWE –World Wrestling Entertainment. The biggest professional wrestling company in the world and she knew he would make it. "You have to know I love you so much."

His forehead pressed to hers, loving how she caressed his beard with her fingers. It always sent shivers down his spine whenever she did it. "I love you too, doll face. So damn much." He passionately kissed her, pouring every ounce of feeling into it and could feel her melting into him, his entire body doing the same thing. Seth had tried to hold back his feelings as much and as long as he could, but…he loved her.

He couldn't help it.

His feelings exploded whenever he saw Khloe and they just kept getting stronger as the months went by. "I gotta get out there." He rumbled against her mouth, reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Meet me at the curtain after it's over." He lifted her to make her stand on her feet, dropping a quick kiss on her lips and headed out to do his match/beat down.

Khloe nodded as she watched him pour water over his head to keep his hair out of his face before disappearing to the ring. She stood in the open curtain and watched every bump he took and once the match was over…it just got worse. His nose was bleeding like a stuffed pig, but she could tell from the angle it wasn't broken and he was also bleeding from the mouth and his bottom lip was busted. She couldn't help the tears as they streamed down his face. He walked to the back and practically collapsed onto the floor, once he was behind the curtain.

Khloe frowned as she was at his side immediately and pressed a towel to his nose. "C'mon baby, let's get you to the doc." She got him to his feet as his arm wrapped around her and she took the brunt of his weight as her arm went around his waist but her hand kept the towel to his face. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." He replied weakly, trying not to fall while Khloe had a hold of him because he didn't want to hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. They arrived at the trainer's and Seth laid back while his nose was stitched up, holding Khloe's hand. He pulled away when the pain became too much, gritting his teeth because he knew he'd break her hand if he was holding onto it.

Once the pain subsided to a more tolerable level, Seth grabbed her hand again, their fingers entwining together. He had 4 stitches across the bridge his nose, one in his lip and the gash in his head from the chair shots he took had 10 staples. He walked out with pain medication he refused to take and headed back to the locker room to change with Khloe.

Seth was ready for the next few days off and knew Khloe would nurse him back to health.

Khloe got Seth to her apartment in Tampa because it was definitely cleaner and stocked with what they would need for the few days they had off. She laid him in the middle of her queen sized bed and made sure he was propped up and handed him the remote to watch whatever the hell he wanted. She made sure to fill a couple of Ziploc bags full of ice that he would definitely need for other aches and pains. She was glad the flight didn't take long and the ride was less bumpy than it really needed to be on his achy body.

She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "I'm going to go get the laundry started…Do you need anything? What do you want for lunch baby?" She had pulled his hair loosely back so it wasn't in his face. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable as possible and she was sure it wasn't really possible right now.

"I'm good, doll face." Seth smiled at her softly, lying back on the bed with the remote in hand that she gave him. He welcomed another kiss and ended up pulling her on top of him, wanting her as close to him as possible right now. Khloe rested her head on his chest while his fingers ran through her hair, his arm around her waist.

She could do the laundry later; right now he just wanted to be as close to her as possible. The beat down had been a lot harder and brutal than Seth thought, but he didn't blame Chris for it. It had to look real and the intensity couldn't be faked. When she looked up at him with those beautiful dark ocean blue eyes, Seth captured her lips softly again and snuggled more with her.

Khloe looked up at Seth as she gently moved around and sat straddled across his lap as she softly caressed his beard covered jaw she leaned over and gently kissed the stitch in his bottom lip and then kissed up and softly kissed over the stitches across his nose. Then her lips softly kissed up and across his eyebrows; being as gentle as she could. "Why don't you take a pain pill baby? It will help you relax and take the edge of the pain off. I don't like seeing you in this much pain." She frowned. She wanted to cry again but she kept it harnessed. She'd wait until she could be alone in the bathroom or laundry room and let it go.

"No." Seth shook his head, running his finger down her cheek and could see the watery look in her eyes. "Please don't cry. I'm not in that much pain, I promise. I'm just tired because of the beat down." He smiled softly, rubbing his nose against hers and ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to get her to calm down. Seth carefully sat up, feeling her legs wrap fully around his waist as his mouth sealed to the side of her neck.

They still hadn't had sex yet and Seth wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out, groaning softly against her skin. "Tell me what to do, doll face. Tell me what to do so you don't cry."

His mouth nibbled on her ear, feeling her shiver against him and Seth smirked. "Let's play for a little while."


	6. Ch 6 Play Time

**Chapter 6** – Play Time

Khloe smiled softly as she kissed his lips as she shook her head. "Hell no Seth Rollins. I don't care what kind of front you're trying to put on. You've got enough stitches and staples in you to officially be dubbed a pin cushion." She calmed her raging teary side as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders when she felt him pull her closer. She wiggled her rear-end slightly and tightened her legs around his waist as well. "I always like playing with you. I just don't want you to hurt or break anything I might want to use later in life." She softly kissed his lips again.

Seth smirked against her lips and knew he could convince her if he wanted to, but decided to be a good patient. She was his nurse after all. What he wouldn't give to see her in an actual nurse outfit with the cap and everything. Damn, Seth began getting hard just at the thought, suddenly capturing her lips with his. He rolled Khloe over on the bed to hover over her, being careful of his stitched lip as their tongues gently glided together, soft moans erupting from her mouth. He loved hearing them. His hand snaked between their bodies down the t-shirt she wore, his mouth once again sealing to her neck.

"I'm making you cum. Just thought I'd let you know." He unsnapped her jeans with a flick of his wrist and slid his hand beneath her jeans and panties, groaning when he came in contact with her warm soaking flesh. "How bout we get those panties off of you, hmm?"

Khloe sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. This man had just been in the worst match of his life and was going to be in massive amounts of pain by the following days, but he was sitting here right now seriously telling her he was going to make her cum. The serious look in his chocolate brown eyes told her it wasn't even up for debate at this point.

She softly kissed his bottom lip. "I don't care what you take off of me. But for every piece of clothing you remove from me. You've got to take one off as well." The man had an amazing body and she loved looking at it and appreciating it immensely. He worked hard in the weight room and gym for the physic he had and it was well worth it; WELL worth it. "And one more thing…Please don't hurt yourself trying to do whatever it is you've got in your head right now."

"How am I going to hurt myself when it's all about you right now?" He retorted in a husky voice, his finger gently probing her experimentally and could feel her drench his digit. He pulled his hand out to pop it in his mouth, his chocolate orbs darkening to nearly black. Slowly moving down, he hooked his thumbs in her jeans and pulled them off her beautiful legs, running his beard against her knees and inner thighs, knowing they were unbelievably sensitive. His head dove between her beautiful thighs as he moved her moist panties to the side, his tongue sliding up her slick folds. He groaned, wishing he could bottle her essence and smirked, hook his thumbs in her panties to remove them next. "Mmm…so sweet…" Just as she wanted, Seth stood up and removed his jeans and boxers in front of her, his erection standing to full attention before her hungry eyes. She wanted him and he wanted her, but Khloe would have to be the one to tell him when. He would not bury himself inside of her, no matter how tempted, until she asked him to. "Now then, back to making my doll face cum…"

Sometimes you really do get what you ask for. Khloe seeing Seth completely naked in the same aroused state that he'd had her in just made her want him all that more. He was going to absolutely torture her into submission; but what a sweet torture it would be. She already knew it was time for them to come together fully. He had her heart and it was time for him to claim the rest of her. Four months of heavy make out sessions and heavy petting which eventually ended up with clothes being on but hands were inside teasing and torturing each other to cum fast and hard. She smirked at the thought of having made him cum in his pants like a little boy several times. She enjoyed that knowledge and was able to use it to her advantage. She licked her lips as she watched his mouth disappear between her thighs, his eyes locking on hers as she felt his tongue dance around her delicate folds. She arched her back and her hips came off the bed, but were quickly pushed back down as he draped an arm over her hips. One of her hands finding his as their fingers laced together, "Seth…"

After thoroughly teasing and tormenting her, Seth finally went in for the kill and drove his tongue deep inside of her, wanting to taste everything she had to offer. He pulled back only when her essence filled his mouth, swallowing every last drop she could muster up. Smirking, Seth kissed her stomach while pushing the t-shirt up her body slowly in his exploration. He finally found her mouth, their tongues entwining together as he let her taste herself, both of them groaning in want and need. "That's my girl." He murmured, tapping her nose and lowered himself to lay beside her, his arm draped over her stomach. His hand inched up the t-shirt to start thumbing her nipple and massage her breast while she came down from the heights he made her soar too.

Khloe felt Seth pulled her t-shirt up and off of her. Her bra had been one of the first pieces of clothing to leave before they even started playing. Khloe's breathing was labored as she was coming down from the double orgasm Seth had given her. She licked her lips as she looked to her side and saw Seth laying there as their eyes locked. She shook her head as her lips were slightly parted trying to get oxygen back into her lungs; she moved around as she leaned over his body and placed a soft kiss in the middle of his chest as her fingers and nailed began to slowly caress his taut skin across his chest and abs. Her lips kissed all the way down his body until she got to his shaft which was still very much at attention. She ran her tongue around the soft head before giving it a soft kiss. Her lips kissed back up his body; capturing his lips with hers once again. "If you don't claim me Seth Rollins, so help me God; you can go play injured at your place for the rest of the week…without me." She mumbled against his lips.

That was all he needed to hear. eth crushed his lips to hers as he rolled Khloe over on her back, kneeling between her beautiful thighs. She wanted him to finally take her, to make her his completely and there was no way he'd let her down. He had to leave her on the bottom so his staples didn't dig into much into his skull because of the pillows. Seth felt Khloe's leg drape around over his hips and smirked against her lips, slowly trailing them down her jaw to her neck. There would be no more playtime tonight. His strong hand slid up her outer thigh to keep it completely in place, his eyes locking with hers as he brushed a kiss against her chin. "Guide me in, baby." He practically growled, feeling her soft hand grip his dick and soon he felt her warmth completely engulf him whole, stretching her to the absolute limit.

"Push baby." Khloe whimpered as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she guided Seth into her body. She could feel herself stretching to take on his girth. It had been a while since she'd had sex so she was definitely going to have to get acclimated to his size. She let go of his erection as both of her hands grabbed his biceps, trying with all her might to not dig her fingernails into his skin. He was in enough pain from his grueling match and she wasn't about to make it worse. She closed her eyes once he was fully seated inside of her body; she was enjoying the full feeling as she felt her body come to life. She hadn't felt this alive in years. Her eyes opened and those hypnotic chocolate orbs were locked onto her eyes immediately. She cupped his beard covered jaw. "I love you Seth." His lips pressed against hers; he moved slightly and her breath left her lungs.

Christ she was TIGHT. It almost felt as though he was getting ready to make love to a virgin and Seth loved the feeling, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. Her walls instantly contracted around him, wrapping him in a warm wet cocoon that tightened with each passing second. "Love you too, doll face." He grunted, trying not to lose his own breath and gritted his teeth, doing everything he could to maintain control. She felt so incredible though, all Seth wanted to do was move and once he did, they both groaned at the contact. Once the burning sensation had subsided and Seth knew she was fully adjusted to him, he snapped his hips forward to fully bury himself to the hilt inside of her, loving the sound of her cry. He pulled his dick out, leaving just the tip in and snapped his hips forward again, once again plunging full force inside of her. "Oh fuck yeah…" He growled approvingly, repeating that process repeatedly and refused to pick up or slow the pace, being methodic in every thrust he produced inside of her receptive body.

Every time Seth would thrust forward her body would jerk a little and her breath would be taking clean away. He was gentle with her but wanted her to feel every inch of him; and feel every inch she did. This was a feeling she never wanted to lose. Her body hadn't been this alive in years and she was glad it was Seth that was bringing her to life. She leaned up as her lips skimmed his neck and down as her teeth nipped his collar bones before her tongue soothed the pinched skin. "Oh God baby - you feel so good inside of me." She couldn't help moaning out with his slow pace. Her nails slowly starting to dig into his biceps. She was definitely in heaven.

Seth groaned from low in his throat and suddenly pulled out of her, mouth slamming down on hers. "Turn around doll face; I wanna feel your pussy even more." He watched with hungry eyes as she did what he asked, her beautiful pert ass in his vision as he gave both cheeks a firm squeeze, rubbing his swollen head up and down her slit. Seth slid right back in, this time going even deeper than before and gripped her hip with one hand, the other snaking around to slide down her stomach, rubbing her swollen bud with his fingers. "You will cum for me more than once before this is over." He promised in her ear, flicking it with his tongue and growled as he began plummeting in and out of her body, the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoing around them. "That's it baby milk my cock, give it all to me. I wanna feel you fall apart against me. You look so goddamn beautiful with my cock sliding in and out of you." His tongue slid up the length of her spine as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Khloe groaned as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she started pushing back against him. "Oh God Seth…" She moaned softly as one of her hands slid down her hip where Seth's hand was gripping her hip. "Good God, why the hell did we wait so long to do this?" Khloe asked. Her other hand slid down and covered his other had that was toying with her clit. She stood up a little more on her knees as his chest pressed flush against her back and she felt his lips, teeth and tongue leaving tingling sensations all over her neck and bare shoulder.

"Beats the fuck outta me, doll face. I guarantee you the wait is over and we'll be doing this A LOT more often." Seth promised huskily, never stopping his administrations on her sensitive clit.

She felt him apply a slight pressure to her sensitive clit and she sucked in a breath as she suddenly tightened around his dick; her whole body began to explode around him as he continued to ride out her orgasm. She let out a slight squeak before she finally threw her head back against his shoulder and fell completely apart. "SETH!"

He loved when she sat up on her knees, his hand leaving her hip to reach around to pinch her hardened nipple, then left her clit to pinch her other one, cupping both breasts in his hands. Seth never stopped his thrusting and lifted one leg up to plant his foot on the comforter, giving him a lot more leverage to piston in and out of her body. He loved the feeling of his balls slapping against her soaking pussy, once again gripping her hips again as he pushed her down to go on all fours. His hand buried in her beautiful silky raven hair, feeling her walls begin milking him and managed to ride out her second orgasm, sweat coating both of their bodies. Seth didn't know how he managed to ride through her second, but he knew once she released for a third time and it would happen, it would be done for and this would be over.

Khloe had never been screwed so thoroughly in her life. Two orgasms and she already knew Seth was working her up to a third. And he was doing a damn good job of it; alternating between tweaking her nipples with both of her hands to rubbing and pinching her clit. She was so close to her third orgasm she could taste it. Her hands came off the comforter again as her hands covered his once again. Oh yea it was building again. "Oh God…Seth…" She felt him pick up the pace. "Seth I'm – I'm gonna…Oh my God – I'm going to cum again baby…"

"That's my girl, cum all over me again." Seth urged through panting, knowing her pussy lips had to be completely numb from how many times his balls slapped against them. Neither of them cared though as Khloe bucked back against him, screaming out his name in her release again. He knew her vocal cords would pay for it in the morning, but Seth didn't care. It was beautiful music to his ears. As soon as he felt her juices soak him for a third time, he finally couldn't hold back anymore and roared out her name as his seed completely filled her, filling her to the brink.

"KHLOE!"

Seth didn't stop thrusting as he rode both of their orgasms out, holding her up by her breasts since she was sagging against him from lack of energy, smirking since he'd thoroughly worn her out. "Oh fuck yeah…" He grew limp inside of her, his mouth pressing soft kisses against her heated neck as they stayed in that position, both shuddering from the intense aftershocks from their sexual experience. "You're incredible, doll face." He rumbled in her ear, feeling her turn her head as their mouths connected in a soft tender kiss.

That was definitely not the end of their night – oh no play time was just beginning!


	7. Ch 7 Blame & Pain

**Chapter 7** – Blame & Pain

Khloe couldn't have been happier with Seth. She honestly had never been so happy with one human being in her entire life. On January 16 Seth was given a non-title match against the ROH World Champion Steven Haworth defeated Steven Haworth –Who wrestled as Nigel McGuinness.

The following night, number one contender Daniel Solwold –Austin Aries- refused to face Steven Haworth, so Seth faced Haworth instead, but was unsuccessful as the match ended in a time limit draw. On June 26 at Violent Tendencies, Seth defeated Chris Scobille -his old tag partner but still good friend- in a steel cage match to end their feud.

Something went terribly wrong in their cage match and Seth had been hurt. He tried to play it off as just a muscle spasm or bruise, but Khloe knew it was serious. On her insistent and tears he finally caved and went to the specialist ROH had on file.

Khloe didn't like being right; in fact she hated it.

Seth had a bulging disc in his neck and he had to have surgery. In four weeks the doctor was going to open him up and fix it. They were sitting in the Specialist office as he stepped out to give them a minute. Khloe grabbed Seth's hand the minute the doctor said surgery.

"Baby…Talk to me." She requested in a quiet voice as she squeezed his hand softly.

"What's there to fucking say?" Seth spouted' jerking his hand away from hers.

Khloe's head snapped around when he jerked his hand out of hers. "Say whatever you feel." She answered honestly.

Seth continued to pace as he raked his fingers through his raven hair. "You heard what he said, Khloe. Are you fucking happy now?"

"Are you seriously going to blame me for you needing neck surgery?" Khloe stood up to be face to face with Seth. "You're honestly going to stand there a blame me aren't you?

"I could've worked through the goddamn injury, but you just had to pour on the goddamn waterworks and now – NOW; I have to have NECK surgery!" He snapped, not happy about this news at all; shaking his head. He paced the carpeted floor of the doctor's office.

Khloe shook her head as she scoffed. "You know what Seth, go ahead and blame me. It's my fault. It's my entire fault. I made you get in the ring."

"Shut up Khloe." Seth mumbled.

"I forced Chris to botch the move so you could fall wrong and hurt yourself." Khloe stated

"Shut up - Khloe." Seth stated a little clearer. She was pushing his buttons now with her mouth.

"Never mind the fact that I've been worried about you so much that I've had insomnia so bad that I don't sleep for 5 days at a time or that I see you in pain and can't do anything to help you. Never mind all of that." Khloe exhaled deeply. "You wanted me to say it Seth – I'll say it. It's my fault."

Seth growled as he grabbed Khloe and slammed her into the nearest wall back first. "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP." He screamed as he slammed his fist into the wall next to Khloe's head.

Seth was seething as his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing. He could see the tears budding in her eyes and immediately looked away, not able to handle them right now. "I need some fucking air." He grunted as he backed away from Khloe, stalking out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Khloe standing against the wall wide eyed with tears streaming down her face.

Seth knew he was being an asshole right now, but his wrestling career had just been severely halted and it was all because of her insistence to get checked out. "Fuck!" He growled, kicking over a garbage can outside of the building and walked to the car, letting her deal with the rest.

Khloe spoke with the doctor for a few more minutes, when he came back into the office and got a few extra details before she walked out of the medical building in downtown Tampa.

Seth's car was gone.

He left her there…alone; by herself.

She shook her head as she pulled her cell phone out and called a taxi to take her home, because she was clearly NOT going to Seth's. This was the first time since they started dating a YEAR ago; they'd be apart for more than 30 minutes. When she got to her apartment she bolted and double chained the door.

He might have had a key to her place but he wasn't getting in. She couldn't believe he just left her there. She laid across her bed after shutting the curtains as she cried her heart sank into her stomach.

"So he hasn't tried to call you or come by yet?"

Khloe was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Marika; her older sister's voice. She looked up as she shook her head negatively. "No he hasn't tried to contact me at all." She swallowed hard trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But even if he did I don't think I would answer the phone or the door. Seeing him right now would be too painful."

Marika scowled. "You guys have been together for a year and this is how it's going to be? Him being pissed off at you because he has to have surgery? I don't understand! No one forced him to get in the ring and no one forced him to pick wrestling as a career. This is just fuckin ridiculous. The next time I see that little puke I'm going to pull his scrotum up over his fucking head!"

Khloe couldn't help as she let out water laughter. The tears slid down her cheeks as she watched her older sister pace and rant at the same time. Marika may have only been a year older than Khloe but she was fiercely protective of her; Khloe was just as protective of her older sister.

Marika had been into kick boxing since she was 5 and was currently teaching several classes at the local CrossFit gym in Tampa. She worked with all age groups starting from 5 up to adults. "Actually I think I'll kick his head off his shoulders and then stuff his head up his own ass with a flash light so he can eventually SEE his way out."

Khloe couldn't help laughing again at Marika's ranting. She was starting to sound like a pissed off crazy person and honestly Khloe wouldn't have her any other way. "Rika, just calm down before you go kicking anyone's head off anyone's shoulders. I think that could be considered murder in most states." She called her sister by her nick name.

Marika stopped pacing as she turned and faces her little sister. "Khlo, he laid lands on you, he scared you, he blamed you for some bullshit and then his stupid ass left you in downtown Tampa BY YOURSELF! I want him to hurt. You've been sitting in this apartment for the last two days crying. You haven't left once. You need to get out and get some fresh air. Come to the beach with me."

Khloe shook her head. "I just want to be by myself. I know I shouldn't lock myself away but right now; I just want to be left alone. Our idiot brother keeps calling me and I just do NOT want to talk to him right now."

"Maybe Bryan will take his head off." Marika mumbled under her breath and didn't miss the glare her little sister shot her.

"Rika he's still my boyfriend…for now; at least I think he is." Khloe whispered to herself.

Marika walked over and hooked her sister's chin with her index finger and pulled her head up until her watery gaze locked with her own. "Don't let him make you feel bad baby sister. I understand he's in pain; his career just took a big hit and I understand he feels the need to lash out at someone but it doesn't need to be the woman he's in love with. And he is in love with you. You don't get to know someone a year without there being some kind of love in the mix. This is the happiest you've ever been and yea Bryan isn't that thrilled that you're dating a wrestler and co-worker but the heart wants what the heart wants and that he doesn't understand. He's been too focused on his career and eventually love is going to hit him so hard it will knock him on his ass when he least expects it."

Khloe nodded. "I know, we go back on the road day after tomorrow and I'm not really sure if I'm looking forward to it or not."

Marika leaned over and kissed her sisters forehead and hugged her tightly. "Call me if you need anything. And try to get some rest. You look worn out." She dark bruise like circles under her eyes were just one of the signs that her baby sister hadn't been sleeping since the fiasco with Seth. If Seth hurt her anymore he was officially going to be a dead man!

Khloe watched as her sister left her apartment; leaving her to herself as requested. She walked over and locked and chained the door again before going back into her room and lying across her bed. She stared at her cell phone and cried. It hadn't gone off once with a call or text from Seth. She was mad and hurt.

Khloe had listened to the doctor. He told them both had Seth continued to wrestle with the bulging disc and took a bump wrong or made a miscalculation in anything and landed badly the disc could slip and he could wind up paralyzed from the neck down. Did he really want to risk his ability to run let alone walk ever again just because he thought he could work through the injury?

She knew Seth was stubborn enough he would go back on the road and do stupid shit. He'd do run in's and promos to help promote the matches and upcoming venues. He wouldn't wrestle but he'd keep himself busy in the company to bring money in until his surgery.

Seth sat in a local bar nursing a beer, staring down at the table broodingly. He was so pissed off he couldn't think straight and his neck was killing him. Chris had tried talking to him about it, but he shrugged his friend off. Honestly, he wanted to kill Chris for doing this to him. The man botched the damn move in the ring and caused Seth to have this bulging disc in his neck. It was because of him that his wrestling career was halted and his dreams of going to the WWE would probably never come true.

He loved Khloe, but right now he just needed some space to think about things and what he was doing with his life. God he missed her, he knew by leaving her at the doctor's office; he may have potentially damaged their relationship, but he needed the time alone. When he was with her he couldn't think of anyone else but her, the space he placed between them would help him get his mind on the right track; even though his heart was with her. He wanted to marry her, to have a family with her, but not until he was well off financially so he could take care of his entire family; then and only then would Seth be satisfied with his life.

The WWE was his dream, so the sooner this surgery happened, the sooner he would be able to get back on track.

Seth finished his beer and taped on the bar to let the bartender know he wanted a second beer. He watched as the bartender popped the top off the bottle and slid it down the bar top to him when a hand shot out and grabbed it before it reached his hand. He looked over and rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

"Hello asshole."

"What do you want Marika?" Seth asked in a clipped tone.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to know while you're sitting here drinking your pity into oblivion; my sister is sitting at home crying and worrying about your lame ass. I don't normally get involved in her relationships, but I guess just this one time I decided to let you know you're an asshole. You are one of the most important people in my sister's life and she supports your every thought, feeling and whim and you treated her like shit. I know what you did to her because she's done nothing but cry, miss you and worry about you. You think about that as you sit here drinking and feeling sorry for yourself and your career; which by the way she supports you with that too."

Marika shoved the beer bottle at Seth before she turned and walked away.

Seth closed his eyes as he stared down at the long neck bottle in his hand. He finished his second beer before he headed back to his place. He was going to call the doctor and set up the surgery and when it was time to go back on the road he was going to be a man and face Khloe and then beg her for her forgiveness.

Even though he knew he didn't deserve it.


	8. Ch 8 Always Doesn't Last Forever

**Chapter 8** – Always Doesn't Last Forever

The doctor's appointment had been three days ago and Khloe was packing to go back on the road for ROH.

She got her jeans and shirts situated and a couple pairs of sneakers and a couple of pairs of boots.

She hadn't even checked her phone to see if he'd called or not because at this point she just couldn't; if she checked and he hadn't called she couldn't handle the disappointment. Her heart was hurting enough as it was and she wasn't trying to cause herself anymore pain.

She had on skinny jeans with a wine and white stripped top on that had a matching scarf hanging around her neck. She had on match wine colored suede knee high boots – minus the heels. Her raven hair was down straight; she had a hair tie around her wrist incase her hair annoyed her and she could pull it back. She grabbed her backpack and secured it to the pull out handle on her suitcase, it would go on the plane with her; while her suitcase would go with everyone else's luggage.

When Khloe opened her door to walk out to her car, Seth was standing there with his bags sitting on the ground as he was leaning against the wall. His arms were folded in front of his chest, a black t-shirt on with black jeans that hugged his ass perfectly. He had a hat on sideways, his black hair pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck.

"Hey." He said gruffly, chewing gum and sighed when Khloe tried walking past him, immediately grabbing her arm stopping her.

Khloe was struggling against his grip trying to get him to release her. "I scheduled the surgery." His mouth was right by her ear now, one arm snaking around her waist to pull her back against him. "You were right. I'm sorry for being a dick and leaving you at the doctor's office. I wasn't thinking and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, Khloe. Please tell me we're okay."

Khloe growled as she elbow him in the stomach before she spun around to face him She pulled her sunglasses off and knew she looked like shit; no sleep for three days she had dark circles under her eyes, which she would have to hide with makeup because they were so dark they looked like bruises. "No you weren't just being a dick. You were a straight up asshole. You just walked away and left me there. If you don't want me to give a shit about your fuckin health then tell me now. You can go back on the road and wrestle and I'll quit working at ROH because I refuse to watch you further your injury."

She could feel the tears as they started to slide down her cheeks and she backed up as Seth took a step towards her. "If you want to keep wrestling with that disc out of alignment in your neck, go ahead; because the first time you take a bad bump or someone is too rough with you and you get paralyzed from the neck down. I don't want to be the one to get blamed again. I took the blame at the doctor's for making you go; I'll be damned if I take it again. I don't know what you're going through I can't even begin to imagine. I can only support you and love you the only way I know how."

Seth lowered his head, nodding at everything she said. "You're right." He agreed, not bothering to deny anything she said. He was the biggest asshole and dick on the planet to her all because she'd been concerned about his health. He should've felt lucky to have a woman as wonderful as Khloe give a damn about him, but he hadn't thought that at the time. Now he realized just how big of a fuckup he was.

"I want you to kick me in the ass when it needs to be kicked – like now. I'm not wrestling, I'm doing a few promos and that's it. My surgery is scheduled next month and I really want you by my side when it happens."

He grabbed her upper arms, pulling her closer to him and stared deep into her dark ocean blue eyes that were still filled with resentment and pain. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, doll face. I swear to you I won't do it again."

Khloe placed her hands on his jean covered hips and pushed him back until he was against the wall. "I'm going to say something and I want you to listen."

She watched as he nodded. "I love you, I'm in love with you and I'm not going anywhere. But if this is the life you want to lead to make it to WWE then you've GOT to take care of yourself. Ever since that match with Chris, you've been in so much pain after matches that you could barely make it back to the hotels and the mornings that followed you were so stiff and hurt you could barely get out of bed. I'm not trying to boss you around because you are a grown ass man, but the last three days I sat in my apartment thinking of all the terrible things that could've gone wrong before you got to the doctor's because you were too stubborn to go. From now on I don't care how major or minor the pain is. If you have it for more than three days you get it checked out. I want all your dreams of getting to WWE to come true, but you can't do it from a wheelchair."

Khloe pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck. "I love you Seth, I love you so much." She couldn't stop the tears.

Seth frowned as he wrapped his arms around her; one arm around her waist and his free hand went to the back of her neck as he held her against him. He was now suddenly getting the big picture. She was genuinely worried about his health and well being. She honestly didn't give a shit about anything else. "I'm sorry Khloe." Seth mumbled as he turned his face inward and brushed his lips against the side of her head. "I'm sorry baby – I just didn't realize…"

Seth watched as Khloe pulled back and frowned again at her tears, he cupped her face as his thumbs rubbed across the tear streaks on her cheeks as he attempted to calm her down. Seth shook his head at the dark circles under her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks; she looked absolutely exhausted and he knew it was his own fault because he made her worry about him.

Seth shook his head before he leaned over and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into her apartment; glad she didn't close the door yet. He set her on her bed and walked back out into the hallway and grabbed their suitcases and pulled them into the apartment as he closed and locked the door. He whipped his phone out and called the big wig of ROH and let them know they shouldn't expect Khloe or him due to a family emergency.

Khloe was puzzled as to why Seth brought her back into her apartment. She sat on the edge of the bed as she heard him talking to someone on his cell. Her ocean blue eyes looked up at him as he walked back into her bedroom. She watched as he kicked his sneakers off and pulled his hat off and tossed it on her nightstand like always, before he squatted down in front of her and pulled her boots from her feet and tossed her scarf on the nightstand with his hat. "What are you doing Seth; I don't understand."

Seth smiled softly. Once he got her boots off he pushed up and captured her lips again. "I'll tell you what I'm doing. I just called and told them we had a family emergency and we'll be back on the road in a couple of days, because you are going to lay down with me and get some rest. You look exhausted baby. I don't want you on the road when you are that tired or you'll end up getting a cold."

Seth shut the lights off and climbed onto the bed and pulled Khloe into his arms as he spooned up behind her. He felt her turn over to face him as she burrowed into his chest and the front of his body drinking in his warmth. He softly kissed the side of her neck as his arms tightened around her. "Sleep baby; just sleep."

As soon as he felt her relax in his arms and her breathing evened out he knew she'd passed out from exhaustion. He was going to have to make it up to her; he NEEDED to. He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep with her.

4 weeks later brought them to Seth's neck surgery. It sounded scary and dangerous but the doctor talked about it as if he did it 24/7. Khloe was sitting at the head of the gurney as it was laying flat. Seth was laying on his stomach with his chin propped up on Khloe's hand that was on top of his that was balled into a fist. Her head was resting on his forearm and his head was cocked to the side slightly resting on top of hers.

Seth's eyes were closed as he listened to her and her words of encouragement. He'd never been through major surgery before so this was a first for him. Not to mention if the doctor sneezed wrong he would be paralyzed from the neck down for the rest of his life. Once it was he came through this surgery; everything would be taken care of as far as his neck went.

"I still believe in you baby and I always will." Khloe murmured against the skin of his forearm as she kissed a path up his arm until she cupped his face and placed a hundred feather kisses all over his face. "I promise I'll be the first face you see when you wake up. I'll be here I promise I won't disappoint you baby." She kissed his lips softly a couple of times as the surgeon walked in in green scrubs.

"Mr. Rollins, are you ready to get this over with?" Dr. Martin asked.

Seth looked up at the surgeon and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be doc."

Dr. Martin turned to the raven haired woman who couldn't seem to let go of his patient. "It should take about 3 hours and I'll have one of my nurses come out and give you an update about half way through it." He informed the woman.

"Thank you Dr. Martin." Khloe's eyes went from Seth to the doctor and then back to Seth and watched as his chocolaty depths locked with hers. "Okay baby…" She softly placed Seth's head on the pillow as he turned his head to the side she leaned over and smiled softly. "You're going to do great and you'll be back in the ring before you know it, because I believe in you." She kissed his forehead and cheek as she pulled his hair back and into a bun with his rubber band. She kissed the shell of his ear. "Close your eyes baby, just keep me in your mind and I'll be there when you wake up."

4 hour later, ocean blue eyes stared at the body in the hospital bed. Seth had been out of surgery for the last hour. They had sewn him up and flipped his body over onto his back. The surgery was actually so minor the doctor said as long as he healed up properly he'd be able to get back in the ring within a month's time.

Khloe perked up when she heard a soft groan come from the hospital bed. She stood up and leaned over the bed as she softly ran her fingers across Seth's forehead and through his hair. "Seth, baby open your eyes and look at me." Khloe reached over and hit the button for the nurse letting her know he was waking up.

Seth's eyes blinked a couple of times before they focused on Khloe as she smiled softly. "Doll face…" His voice rasped out.

Khloe nodded. "Hey baby, the doctor said you did really good and came through like a champ. He said as long as everything heals the right way you can get back into the ring in a month; so at least by October." She felt Seth's hands cup her cheeks and pulled her face down as he captured her lips. She couldn't help giggle against his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

Seth smiled softly as he brush her hair from her face and rubbed his nose against hers. "Because everything turned out okay. And I can wrestle still and I'm going to have you in my life forever." He pulled her lips back to his again.

Khloe stayed out of the way as Dr. Martin and his nurse came in and checked him over. Once they left Seth moved over in the bed and patted the space on the bed next to him. Khloe smiled softly as she gingerly eased her way into the bed and burrowed into his side; his arm going around her pulling her tightly to him.

Seth's eyes fluttered closed. "I love you Khloe." He whispered as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too Seth; always." She started as she rubbed her cheek against his chest and let the exhaustion and worries from the day melt away into sweet dreams.

Neither of them realizing always doesn't last forever.

A year later always would come to an end.


	9. Ch 9 Pain, Fun & Shock Oh My

**Chapter 9** – Pain, Fun & Shock; Oh My

"_I'm sorry Khloe – I just don't think things are going to work out. Our careers are going in two different directions. You are taking more classes to further your education for your massage therapy license and WWE just signed me to a developmental deal. We won't have nearly enough time for each other and I – I just don't believe we're going to have enough time for each other." Seth stated honestly._

That had been the last conversation Khloe ever had with Seth Rollins.

She had thought of him numerous times over the last two years and it was hard getting over him at first but once she did she was good, she moved on she went back to school for a year and was actually a physical therapist now and incorporated massage therapy into the treatment of her patients.

She had been employed by the WWE for the last year and it had been wonderful; up until last night. Last night was Survivor Series.

Khloe had been sitting in a private skybox at the top of the arena watching the main event match for the night. Everything had been going great as she was watching Phillip Brooks – who wrestled under the name CM Punk in a triple threat match for his WWE Championship against John Cena and Ryan Reese – who wrestled under the name Ryback.

When three guys came out of the crowd dressed in black cargos, combat boots and black turtlenecks with the long sleeves pushed up to just below their elbows; grabbed Ryan and started attacking him and beating the crap out of him when they lifted him onto a big guys shoulders and proceeded to triple powerbomb him through he announcers table.

Khloe gasped as the cameraman did a close up of the three attackers. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and…Seth Rollins. They were supposed to be in WWE development FCW which a month ago had been changed to NXT. Khloe had no idea Seth had been called up to the WWE's main roster. He still looked good, he had a streak of blonde on the right side of his shoulder length hair but for some reason it suited him.

All the pain of losing him flooded her body as she sat there watching as they left back through the crowd.

Dark ocean blue eyes stared out at the stadium empty seats as she sat at the very top with her laptop open while reviewing her patient's files. She had a couple of wrestlers coming off of injuries and a couple of Diva's still trying to recover from theirs.

"Why did I know I'd find you up here?"

Khloe smiled softly at the deep voice behind her 3 seconds later she felt his lips on the back of her neck. "Mmmm…" She purred as her head tilted to the side giving him better access as his lips made their way around to the side of her neck. Her hand went up and weaved through his soft brunette hair. Her head lulled back as his lips traveled further to her throat and up until his lips captured hers.

The kiss broke as she smiled softly and watched as her boyfriend of six months climbed over the row of seats she was sitting in so be in the same row as he. She saved her work and shut down her laptop before putting it back in the carrying case. She couldn't help laughing as he reached over and lifted her from her seat and deposited her back on his lap straddling him. His hands gripped her hips pulling her closer to his body.

Her eyes locked with his hazel eyes his jeans and t-shirt clung to his body and she honestly couldn't help admiring how good he looked in and out of the ring. She smirked as she watched his hazel eyes break away from her gaze as he looked down and was clearly enjoying the black polo she had on with the black cotton tennis skirt she had on that fell to mid-thigh, but was currently sliding up her tanned thighs as she sat straddled across his lap.

"Look at you looking all cute in that skirt. You know what your body in skirts does to me baby." He stated truthfully as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh, under the skirt as the tips of his fingers came in contact with the lace of her panties. He heard her gasp slightly as his fingers traced the outline of her already wet folds through her panties. "You're panties are drenched for me baby."

"Only for you..." Khloe stated as she leaned over and captured his lips in a heated kiss. She gasped against his lips when the kiss broke; she felt his fingers grip the crotch of her panties and tear them from her body. She smirked as she watched him put the tattered material to his nose and inhale deeply before stuffing them into the front pocket of his jeans.

His mouth watered. He wanted to taste her but they didn't have time. He opted for being inside of her. "Man it's a really good thing I don't have a match tonight otherwise my thighs would be zero use to me after what were about to do." He looked down and watched as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans as his eyes went back to her face; she was chewing on her bottom lip and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. At this point neither of them carried where the fuck they were.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her small hand went inside his jeans and into his underwear as she gripped his aching erection. She stroked him once – twice – three times and he attached his mouth to the side of her neck as he felt her free his throbbing dick from the confines of his clothing. His hands slid her cotton skirt up as he pulled her closer to his body. One of his hands went back up under her skirt as he pushed a digit past her slick folds and into her core and felt her body shiver at the feeling he was creating; his free hand slid the cotton material of her polo shirt up the length of her torso as he pulled it up and over her head.

Khloe let go of his erection and she couldn't help the giggle as he groaned when her hand relinquished him and retreated from his pants. Her hands gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head as it landed on the ground with hers. She moaned when she felt him add a second finger inside of her core and she could feel her juices coating his fingers as they continued to work her body into a frenzy. Her hands gripped his shoulders before her nails scraped down his biceps and across his chest as she enjoyed the softness of his tattooed skin.

Once he had freed her from her polo shirt he pulled the cup of her bra down on her right breast as he leaned down and immediately took her nipple into his mouth all the while his fingers continued to torture her as he kept moving them and letting just his fingertips brush against her g-spot. He loved feeling her hands and fingers on his tattooed skin. Hell there had been a few nights spent in bed over the last 6 months where she would trace his tattoos not only with her fingertips and nails but also her tongue.

Khloe's eyes rolled into the back of her head as his tongue circled her right nipple, before his lips kissed over and nipped her left nipple through the lacy material of her bra. His hand pulled the bra cup down as he did with the right side as his lips closed around her left nipple before his lips left her nipple and kissed up to her lips.

He broke his lips from hers as he kissed down her neck and let his thumb softly rub the bundle of nerves he smirked as her eyes rolled into the back of her head again. "Are you ready for me to be inside of you baby?" He watched as she nodded as she continued to let his fingers tease and torment her. There was nothing sexier than watching as she bit at her bottom lip, writhing on his lap as his fingers continued to delve into her sweet spot.

Khloe's hand returned to his erection as she stroked him again and listened to his grunts and growls as she moved closer and stood up on her knees slightly. She watched as he slowly and methodically pulled his fingers from her dripping core before sliding them into his mouth and both of them groaned as he tasted her juices. She rubbed the head of his erection against her nub before she positioned him at the opening of her core.

Once he licked her essence from his fingers he gripped her hips as he gently pushed her down as his length filled her to the brim; pushing past her folds and feeling her stretching around his flesh. He waited until he was full seated inside of her body and let her get accommodated like always before his head lulled back as her lips kissed down his throat to his chest. His breathing was just as labored as hers and they hadn't even done anything yet; her tongue was tracing the patterns on his chest and he felt his dick swell inside of her body even more. He loved the affect she had on his body.

Once he began to move within her body he was lost in ecstasy as much as she was; which was why it was probably a good think they were in the top tier seating of the arena. They wouldn't be seen or heard. Everyone in the ring below were practicing for their matches later during Monday Night Raw. This also meant some of them were practicing their entrances with their entrance music blaring through the arena speakers; it was a nice cover for Khloe's moans and his groans. Khloe rolled her hips as she began to glide up and down his length. He watched as her breasts began to jiggle from her movement but not for long as he grabbed her breasts and began alternating between sucking and biting ever so slightly on her sensitive nipples as her ass continued to bounce off the tops of his thighs.

"Oh God be easy baby or this is not going to last long and I don't want you to think I'm some kind of two minute man." He rumbled against her lips. He groaned hard when her hands slid down his chest and gripped both of his nipples in each of her hands between her thumbs and index fingers and he groaned even harder when she applied pressure and started to ride him harder.

"I don't mind you being a two minute man as long as we both get what we both need." She ground out as she captured his lips and felt his hands gripping her hips tightly as he pushed her down harder onto his erection which hadn't seemed to stop growing since it first slid inside of her.

His head lulled back as he felt her swivel her hips every time she slid down his erection and applied a delicious pressure to his overly sensitive nipples. She knew exactly how to work him to make him belong to her. "Oh God baby I need you to cum for me." He was not about to cum before her and he was slowly losing it. If she didn't cum soon he was going to disappoint her and he wasn't about disappointment. "Cum for me Khloe – Cum for me baby…"

The tightness in her lower abdomen along with his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips and the roughness of his jeans rubbing against the insides of her naked thighs was almost too much for her to take and when his hand left her hip and his thumb started stroking her clit she felt the damn inside of her break free as she began cumming in waves around his throbbing cock.

Her body milking him tightly and he watched as she cried out and started falling apart in his arms was enough to let him know she was cumming and it was now his turn and she didn't disappoint; as her climax swept over her body she applied even more pressure on his nipples and she slammed her pelvis down on top of him a few more times and he growled out as he emptied himself into her welcoming body.

Khloe collapsed against his heaving chest as she nuzzled his neck and his arms went around her body holding her tightly. She placed soft feather light kisses up his neck before she softly kissed his lips. "Jesus Christ Phil we really have to stop meeting like this." She giggled against his lips.

Phil Brooks –also known as CM Punk to the wrestling world- chuckled at his girlfriend of 6 months. "Hey we have to keep it fresh and fun otherwise what's the use of being together." He claimed her lips once more before she patted his chest affectionately.

"C'mon you've got a meeting to attend and I need to get my office with Doc ready for tonight." Khloe stated honestly as she felt Phil lift her by her hip off his lap and set her on her feet. She pulled her skirt back down as she grabbed her bra and shirt getting dressed and fixing her mussed up hair as she watched Phil fix his jeans and pull his t-shirt back on; smoothing it over his chest.

He watched as Khloe grabbed her laptop bag before he took her hand in his and led her back up the steps to the main floor and then down to the back stairwell to get back to the locker rooms.

They were walking down the hallway as they turned the corner Khloe stopped in her tracks as her Ocean Blue eyes locked with those familiar chocolate brown ones she'd been missing for the last 2 years.

"Seth…"

But his looked a little more surprised to see her standing in front of him hand in hand with the WWE champion.

"Khloe…?"


	10. Ch 10 Enjoyable

**Tina619 has been such a huge supporter of my writing lately that she's found her way into this story obviously as Tina. And MusicChiller27 My sister from another mister Jaden just so happens to find her way in all my stories in this she is Marika! You should check out both of these women's stories! You'll love them!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 10** – Enjoyable

Seth couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen Khloe Danielson in 2 years and now her she was in the flesh and blood and her fingers were interlaced with Mr. Best in the World CM Punk –Phil Brooks; the same guy he and his new stable mates were supposed to be helping later on Monday Night Raw.

"What are you doing here Khlo?" Seth asked in a soft voice.

"You don't get to ask me that question Seth. It's none of your business." Khloe stated truthfully.

Khloe felt Phil's hand squeeze hers as her eyes left his and looked up at Phil as he looked down at her. "C'mon babe, you need to get your office ready for tonight and I got that meeting to go to." Phil's voice was low as he tried to be soothing for her.

Phil wasn't stupid he had tried for six months to get Khloe to go out with him and she wouldn't do it. One night over pizza and beer in her hotel room she finally confessed she had a bad break up with someone and it still weighted heavy on her heart. When he found out who it was and what had happened Phil could fully understand why she didn't want to date another wrestler.

Khloe nodded as she felt Phil tug on her hand gently as he pulled her along with him. Her heart cinched in her chest painfully as she let Phil lead her down the hallway. Not a lot of people knew what had happened between Seth Rollins and Khloe Danielson when they were in ROH together; maybe a handful. She couldn't even look back at him but she knew he was watching her; she could feel his eyes glued to her.

Surprised chocolate eyes watched as Khloe walked away with Phil Fuckin Brooks. He felt a hand grip his shoulder as he looked back at Roman Reigns his very large Samoan best friend from NXT and now his stable mate.

"You okay Bro?" Roman asked with concern. It didn't take a genius for anyone who saw the interaction that this was someone from his past that he wished was still in his life.

Seth nodded his head slowly. "Yea I'm fine." But he knew he was anything but fine right now. "I'm going to go get some air. I'll see you guys in the locker room in a few."

Roman nodded. "Okay…" He watched as Seth walked; disappearing down the hallway. He wouldn't question him again unless they were alone. Something told him Seth needed to vent; he couldn't do it in the ring just yet but they could damn sure do it in the gym.

"C'mon Roman, let's go get ready and let him have a few minutes." Dean started. It was strange and foreign to Dean to have only met Roman and Seth a year and a half ago when he couldn't trust anyone, but yet he trusted these two men more than anything or anyone else in his life. He ran his fingers through his dishwater blonde curls before patting his fist on Roman's shoulder for encouragement as they turned and made their way to the locker room.

Seth sat on the equipment trunk outside of the arena. He could feel the ache in his chest but didn't know why it was there. He had been the one to break up with Khloe. He walked away from her. He was the jerk. He never thought he would see her again; least of all in the WWE, not when she knew he wanted to be there for so long. Did she work here? Was she married to Phil; clearly they were together with the way she was clutching onto his hand.

Seth looked down as he stared at a picture of her still on his cell phone. He had dozens of pictures from the two years they'd been together and she just got more beautiful. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss her. Hell his pants would catch on fire if he said he didn't make a mistake two years ago when he broke things off with her. He honestly believed they wouldn't have enough time for each other when their careers started splitting and going in different places.

He was an assuming prick. He let Bryan Danielson talk in his ear about how his sister was furthering her career and was going to go for some rich doctor who was loads smarter than Seth ever was and apparently Bryan would only be correct about some of those statements. She definitely went for a smarter man – richer? Yea Phil was definitely richer and she certainly furthered her career – at least that was the only reason he could come up with as to why she was at a WWE event.

Seth still couldn't believe he let Khloe's older brother talk him out of the best thing in his life; shaking his head he closed out his photos and locked his phone before pushing into his pocket and heading inside to the locker room to get ready for their second sneak attack on Ryan Reese for Monday Night Raw.

Phil stopped in front of Khloe's office as watched as she leaned against the wall next to the door. "Are you going to be okay when I leave for my meeting?"

Khloe nodded as she swallowed hard. "Yea, I'll be fine. I'll see you in a couple of hours." She smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly and then brushed his lips across her forehead. He winked at her as he released her hand and stepped back; he gave her one more reassuring smile as he turned and walked away for his meeting.

Khloe walked into her office as she looked up and saw her co-worker Tina stocking supplied in their physical therapy office. They had worked together for the last year and couldn't have been better friends.

Tina looked over and smiled. "How are you holding up? I know you saw him last night on Survivor Series." She asked; knowing Seth Rollins was her co-workers ex-boyfriend. They'd become fast friends within the last twelve months they knew exactly what each of them had been through in their lives with ex's. Tina also knew Khloe seeing Seth Rollins was not going to set well with her friend.

Khloe combed her fingers through her raven hair as she blinked a couple of times. "I um – I thought I was going to be okay seeing him again. But then I just ran into him in the hallway…I didn't think it would hurt this bad."

Tina frowned at her friends tears. "Oh Khlo…" Tina walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend. "It'll be okay sweetie. It's going to be hard at first but Phil is going to help you through it and me and Marika. You know well do anything we can to help." She rubbed her friends back as she tried comforting her.

"Okay who died?" A familiar voice asked.

Tina's head snapped up and was never so happy to see Khloe's sister Marika. "No one – she ran into Seth." Tina stated.

Marika snorted. "That piss ant got called up to the main roster?" She asked in a snotty tone with an eye roll.

Marika had been working for the WWE for the last year and a half. Apparently all her years training and teaching kick boxing had paid off in the long run. WWE came to her and offered her a position. They were ready to re-sculpt the Diva's division of the company and asked Marika for her help. They wanted all the girls to learn kick boxing along with their wrestling.

She'd started out on a trial basis with NXT – the developmental part of WWE that was based in Tampa, Florida – which was nice considering that's where she lived. Once she'd done a year she was moved over to the WWE and was working with the actual Divas and not the Diva's in training. Of course she'd seen Seth there the whole time and would talk massive amounts of shit to him, but never gave away where her sister was or what she did. Seth was clearly her least favorite person near her life.

Khloe shook her head. "God Rika – what am I supposed to do?"

Marika walked over to her little sister as she hugged her tightly. "You do what you've been doing for the past two years that that slimy piece of shit hasn't been in your life. You pretend like he doesn't exist and keep pretending he was never in your life. You keep doing that and today and every other day that you see him and eventually he'll just go back to being the nobody he was before he came into your life."

Tina looked between the sisters. "You two talk for a minute. I'm going to run to catering and get us some water." She watched as the sisters nodded before she turned and headed down the hallway.

Once Tina was in catering she grabbed a couple of bottles in one arm and had a third in her hand. The cap was actually between her index and middle fingers dangling from her hand as she walked back to the office.

She turned the corner and ran into what she thought was a brick wall. A pair of hands shot out and grabbed her before she could fall back onto the floor and onto her ass. Her violet eyes snapped up and were locked to grey orbs as she was frozen in her place.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry ma'am. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." A deep voice admitted out loud. "I didn't hurt you did I?" the same deep voice questioned.

Tina's violet eyes blinked as she tried to get her bearings back. "I – uh – I think I'm okay. At least I don't think you did any permanent damage."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned once more for his own assurance. He would be mad at himself if he hurt someone within the company on only his second night. He gently released her arms and stepped back. "I am sorry about that ma'am."

Tina smiled as she looked over the big Samoan man known as Roman Reigns. No one in WWE worked for the company and didn't know who Roman Reigns was or that his family was part of the Samoan Dynasty. His father Sika was one half of the Wild Samoans tag team who'd just been inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame recently. He had several cousins who were also employed by the WWE as well. Jimmy and Jey Uso (Who were Rikishi's twin sons who also was a former WWE superstar), Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson (Rocky Johnson was his father and a former WWE Superstar as well) and Tamina Snooka was a WWE Diva and her father was Jimmy 'superfly' Snooka also a former WWE Superstar. That is only naming a few. There were several in the family.

Tina smiled softly as he held her hand out. "Tina Allen." She watched as his tongue came out and licked his top lip before his large hand swallowed hers.

"Roman Reigns." He was quite surprised she didn't kick him in the balls once she got her senses back. He felt like a class A dick for running into her. He had his head down and honestly was trying to get focused and into character for his upcoming segment on the live show, but he turned the corner and ran into her. "It's nice to meet you Tina. At least you seem nice." She had long dishwater blonde hair that went to her waist and the most amazing violet colored eyes he'd ever seen; her curves were just dangerous enough that he could get in big trouble if he went sliding around them.

Tina laughed. "Yea, I imagine the boys in the locker room are being a little rough on you guys since you're the rookies now. I'll let you get back to it." Tina moved and stepped around the big man and started to walk away.

"Hey Tina – I think this is yours." Roman saw the water in her hands and saw a bottle on the floor as he leaned over and picked it up and handed it to her. Their fingertips brushed together and he felt a tingling sensation take over his hand and up his forearm slightly.

Tina couldn't keep the smile off her face as she felt a jolt go up her arm. "Thanks big guy." She watched him turn to leave. "Hey Roman…" She watched as his turned back as his grey orbs locked with hers once again. "Welcome to the WWE." She threw a wink at him as she turned and made her way back down the hall to her office.

Life just got a little more enjoyable in the WWE.


	11. Ch 11 He Didn't Want Her

**Chapter 11** – He Didn't Want Her

It had been a few weeks since Khloe had her run in with Seth. What made matters worse was every time she turned around; there he was. Seth's chocolaty depths stared at her; as if his soul was reconnecting to her soul. If she could just get him out of her mind it would be so much easier.

Marika was sitting at ringside with Brianna Garcia-Colace –who wrestled under Brie Bella; who also just happened to be dating Rika and Khloe's older brother Bryan- as they were talking they were watching as Bryan and Phil were grappling in the ring and Khloe was their referee.

Dark ocean blue eyes watched as Phil took her brother down with a head lock; cranking his neck while pushing his body on top of his. Khloe giggled when Phil grabbed a fist full of beard and was pulling on it.

"C'mon goat boy, tap you know you want to. The beautiful ref knows you want to." Phil taunted in Bryan's ear.

Bryan growled lowly. "Shut it mouth! If we're going to grapple let's grapple if not don't make me kick your scrawny girlfriends ass."

Khloe scowled. "Hey! How did I get brought into this?"

"BRYAN DANIELSON! I know you're not in there threatening your sister." Brie challenged from ring side next to Marika.

"Oh! BURN!" Rika chuckled.

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You got brought into his Khlo because you volunteered to be the ref. Brie if you would've volunteered to be the ref I'd be threatening you too." Bryan challenged and threatened right back.

"You couldn't handle all this in that ring buddy." Brie scoffed out as she stood up waved her hands around the front of her body.

Bryan growled. "What?" Bryan finally tapped on Phil's arm in defeat and stood up as he pushed his torso between the top and middle ropes. "Any time baby! Get your cute little ass in here and then we'll talk."

"YAY!" Khloe cheered as she watched Phil stand up before bouncing over and jumped into his arms; hooking her legs around his waist and placed kisses all over his face before capturing his lips fully.

Phil chuckled against her lips as his arms went down under her rear-end so she wouldn't fall. When she pulled back from his lips he chuckled again as his hazel eyes danced between hers. "Not that I'm complaining but can I get one of those every time I win?" He leaned over and placed her on her feet. She'd taken her sneakers off and was running around barefoot with jeans and a t-shirt on he had to make sure he didn't step on her toes.

Khloe smiled widely as she took his left hand in hers and raised his arm. "Winner and still WWE Champion; MY Punky."

Phil made a face. "Is it necessary to call me that?" He asked while sticking his tongue out.

"Actually yes it really is." Khloe nodded honestly as she smirked.

Phil growled as he suddenly scoop slammed Khloe to the matt. Obviously he did it gentle so she wouldn't feel it but it didn't stop her from squealing when Phil lifted her above his head and basically placed her on the matt and then jumped as if she bounced dramatically.

Three sets of eyes in the skybox area were watching the interaction with everyone in and around the ring. Roman looked at Seth whose eyes were fixed on Khloe Danielson. "Have you tried talking to her again?"

Seth shook his head. "What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I was such a heartless unfeeling bastard and I didn't mean to let your goat face brother talk me out of our relationship like a fuckin idiot."

Dean shook his head. "No you're supposed to be honest with her. You tell her you were an idiot for letting her go and want her back."

Seth sighed heavily. "I'll see you guys in the locker room. I need some air."

Roman and Dean watched as their friend and stable mate walked away. "I almost want to go slap that girl senseless." Dean admitted.

Roman looked at Dean. "Bro it's not her fault Seth broke up with her. Granted it was the dumbest reason on the face of the earth especially after all they had been through the two years they'd been together, but Bryan really crept inside of his head; made him believe Khloe didn't want him when it was the farthest thing from the truth."

Dean nodded in understanding. "All the more reason to help them get back together; then beat the piss out of goat boy."

Roman smirked. "I think I got a plan for that, but you know we're going to need some kind of feminine help…like a friend." Grey orbs zeroed in on Tina. Word around the back was she and Khloe had become fast friends when they started working together in the medical department of WWE.

Dean chuckled as he watched a sly smirk slide across Roman's lips. "I love it when you start using that big head of yours as something other than a bulldozer."

"Asshole." Roman muttered as they both laughed it off and walked off to start their plan.

Khloe couldn't help laughing at Phil's theatrics. Phil laid on the matt next to Khloe as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. They were pulled from their intimate moment at Bryan's yelling.

"Ow – Ow – Ow!"

All eyes turned to the middle of the ring and laughter ensued at the sight of Brie with Bryan in a headlock as she tightened her grip she growled. "Say it Bryan! Say it or I'm going to make you pay."

"NEVER!" Bryan yelled triumphantly.

"Say it Bryan! Say it or I swear to God!" Brie threatened again. She applied more pressure around his neck.

"Ahhhhh!" Bryan yelled out of torture. "C'mon baby don't be so mean."

"Baby baby baby…" Brie mocked. "Say it." Brie demanded as laughter echoed through the arena.

"Dude, you might want to say it unless you want your girlfriend to pop your head off your shoulders like a tick." Phil chuckled from his spot spooned up behind Khloe on the matt.

Khloe nodded. "Yea big bro; I'd do as your girl says it could get pretty dangerous in a minute."

Bryan growled audibly as he struggled against his girlfriend's headlock. She wasn't easing up; not even a little bit and she wasn't joking either. He really shouldn't have challenged her. He had been the one who was helping train her in the ring on their days off. She would use a headlock against him because she knew he wouldn't lift her up and slam her like he would any opponent. She was the love of his life and there was no way he was going to hurt her like that.

"Okay – alright." Bryan conceded finally after Brie tightened her arm once more around his neck.

Brie side glanced at her boyfriend. "What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked knowingly.

Bryan chuckled when she finally released his head and went to his knees and dramatically bowed to her. "You are my Queen and I am forever your servant."

Brie laughed with everyone else. "You're not my servant babe. You are my King and I am you're Queen – as it should be. But you are my sex slave." Brie confessed as she bent over and kissed his lips.

Khloe cringed. "Oh c'mon guys I didn't need to hear all that."

Marika fake gagged as she slid into the ring and sat on the turnbuckle. "Stop I feel lunch coming up."

Bryan gave each of his sisters the finger before he pulled Brie to the ropes and jumped out of the ring. "WOOHOO!" Bryan exclaimed as he pulled Brie through the ropes and over his shoulder and jogged off to the back.

Marika shook her head at her brother when she noticed a few of the divas headed to the ring. It was time for their training session. "Okay you all get out of my ring. I have some divas to train."

Khloe followed Phil out of the ring as he walked her backstage. "I'm going to head to the gym we've still got 3 hours before Raw. I will see you in a couple of hours." He smiled softly as he kissed her lips and squeezed her waist.

Khloe smiled as she watched him jog to catch up with her brother and Brie before she turned and headed to her office she had some files to go over regarding a couple of the Diva's returning later that night. As she made her way down the hall she turned the corner she looked up and stopped herself from running into none other than Seth himself.

Seth's eyes snapped to hers. He felt like it had been decades since he'd seen her last. He watched as she stepped around him as if he had the plague. Seth spun around and grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks.

Khloe rounded on Seth as she jerked her hand from his. "What do you want Seth?" She knew they couldn't just walk by each other without him having to say something to her.

What did he want?

Seth didn't even know what he wanted from her. If he was being honest with himself he wanted her. But at this point it didn't seem plausible. "I – I don't know what I want. I miss you. And I know I don't have the right to say things like that to you. But I can't help it."

Khloe shook her head. "You're right you don't have the right to say anything like that. You didn't want me anymore remember? We were moving in different directions and you couldn't see us staying together. You made the decision not me."

Seth stepped closer to Khloe until her back was against the wall and his chest was touching hers. Her scent of Sunflowers her favorite perfume was making his senses reel. He was getting intoxicated from her scent alone. "I know I made the decision. It was the wrong one." His voice was low and husky.

Khloe sucked in a breath as she felt Seth push his chest against hers; her palms were sweaty having him this close to her once again. She couldn't even believe she felt her panties dampen at the crotch because of the man standing in front of her. Her breathing became labored when his head dipped and his nose skimmed the side of her neck as she heard him take in her scent like he had done a thousand times before.

Seth smirked as he felt her chest rising and falling against his. He pulled his head back as his eyes locked with her dark ocean blue eyes. He couldn't help smiling as he watching her pink tongue come out and wet her dry lips.

God what was he doing to her? He knew – HE KNEW she was with someone else. Why would he bate her with these old tactics?

Simple really…

Because he knew they would work.

He knew how to make her weak for him; he always had a handle on his body and how to use it against her.

"Seth…" She whispered soft.

Seth covered her soft wet lips with his index finger quieting her for the moment. "Don't say it. Just let me enjoy this moment right now." He blinked before he replaced his finger with his lips.

Khloe couldn't stop the whimper against his lips and felt Seth's hands come up and cup her cheeks softly. She couldn't even stop herself as he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue and her lips parted; completely inviting his tongue into her mouth as she whimpered once against when his tongue caressed hers. Her hands vacated her sides and came up and gripped the sides of his black t-shirt that seemed to fit every muscle and curve of his body perfectly.

_"I'm sorry Khloe – I just don't think things are going to work out. Our careers are going in two different directions. You are taking more classes to further your education for your massage therapy license and WWE just signed me to a developmental deal. We won't have nearly enough time for each other and I – I just don't believe we're going to have enough time for each other."_

Khloe pulled away from Seth's lips as she blinked and tears slid down her cheeks. "You didn't want me, but Phil – he does. I can't do this Seth. I just can't. You hurt me and I don't know if you can ever make it right again." Khloe covered her mouth as she pushed him away from her and quickly left to cry in the peaceful quiet of her office.

She couldn't believe she just allowed another man who wasn't her boyfriend to kiss her. She couldn't deny she missed kisses like that from Seth. But it was his fault.

2 years ago, he didn't want her.

Why the hell would he want her now?


	12. Ch 12 Ok…Ok…Ok…Ok…

**Chapter 12** – Ok…Ok…Ok…Ok…

Guilt.

Tons and tons of guilt.

That's what Khloe felt. She felt so guilty about letting Seth kiss her. She couldn't believe she allowed him to do that to her. If she was being honest with herself – yes she was very hurt over him breaking things off with her two years ago, and honestly – she missed him every damn day the last two years; even since she'd been dating Phil.

It was the worst thing she could do. She'd betrayed Phil's trust and now she couldn't even tell him about it. It was two weeks until the TLC PPV, Phil was having a knee scope surgery that wouldn't keep him out of action but a couple of weeks and he'd still be going to it, but wouldn't be participating in it. She knew she needed to come clean and tell Phil what had happened with the kiss, but something inside of her wouldn't let her.

Khloe's relationship with Phil was fun, but it wasn't really serious. She'd yet to invite him back to her place in Tampa and he hadn't invited her back to Chicago to his home. She'd traveled on his bus a thousand times and they did quite a bit of screwing around, cuddling and sleeping on his bus. But she knew she didn't love him and she wasn't in love with him. She did however care for him deeply, but she knew eventually caring for him wasn't going to be enough.

Tina was walking down the hallway towards catering she was in dire need of some coffee; she knew Khloe was going to kill for some as well. She rounded the corner and suddenly hit a wall; once again it grew hands that reached out and caught her before she could fall back. She was pulled forward probably out of instinct and held against a solid chest.

Violet eyes looked up in search of the owner of the wall and was pleasantly surprised to see familiar concerned grey eyes staring back at her.

"We really should stop meeting like this Miss Allen." A baritone voice stated. "One of us could get hurt and I'm more inclined to think it would be you since you're smaller than me."

Tina stepped back once Roman relinquished her arms. "Roman – I'm sorry, it was definitely my fault this time. I had my head down in deep thought over a craving for coffee. And please call me Tina; Miss Allen is way too formal to me."

Roman chuckled. "Yes Miss – yes Tina." He corrected swiftly. "I never knew someone could have a craving for coffee."

Tina nodded as she smiled. "Yea, the lady in catering makes the BEST mocha lattes and mocha/caramel iced coffees. It just depends if you're a cold coffee freak or a hot coffee freak."

Roman's pink tongue came out and licked his lips as his eyes suddenly left her violet orbs and gave her curvaceous body a cursory once over. Oh he did appreciate a woman with wicked curves. He honestly couldn't help licking his lips again before his eyes locked with hers once more. "Well uh – I - I…" He stuttered breaking out of his 'bangin' body' coma. "I don't want to keep you from satisfying your coffee craving but could I request an audience with you once you pick up your coffee? I would like to discuss something with you."

Tina nodded as she looked at him with curious eyes. "Sure how about I meet you in your locker room in say fifteen minutes? I honestly shouldn't be too long."

Roman nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll see you in fifteen." He couldn't help once again letting his grey eyes wonder her body as she stepped around him to go to catering. He hated to see her go, but he loved to watch that jean covered ass walk away. He could sink his teeth into that beautiful ass. He had a few other body parts he wouldn't mind sinking into her as well.

cue cock twitch

Roman's eyes looked down at the crotch of his cargo pants. "Don't even think about it buddy! Her body is off limits until I at least ask her on a date." He chuckled to himself; people would think he had cracked up if they knew he was standing there having a verbal conversation with his dick that kept jumping in his pants every time he walked by Tina Allen. His dick wanted her almost as much if not more than the rest of him did.

Roman and Dean stood in front of the physical therapist on the WWE Medical staff as she looked at them with unbelieving eyes. "Well? What do you say?" Roman's deep voice asked curiously.

Violet eyes looked at the large Samoan man in front of her and his blue eyed side kick. Her mouth opened and closed several times but nothing made it out of the dishwater blonde. Tina rolled her lips as her eyes continued to dance between two-thirds of the Shield. "I think you both are fuckin nuts." She stated honestly.

Roman felt his dick twitch in his pants again when her beautiful red lips said the word 'fuckin'. "C'mon Tina; It's a good plan…They are both miserable without each other." Roman stated truthfully.

"You are both crazy." It wasn't a question now it was a statement. Tina sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her waist length hair. "Are you guys even remotely aware of how badly your little friend hurt Khloe? I mean seriously. She's been here for a year and it took Phil six of those months to get her to agree to even go out on a non-date with him before she finally agreed to a regular date. She's not been with anyone up until six months ago, because of Seth Rollins and his lame break up excuse."

Roman tried to give her a sweet smile to help sway her into the right direction. "If you could've seen the way they looked at each other the night of Survivor Series in the hallway you'd understand where were coming from."

Tina shook her head. It didn't matter how hot this man was in front of her; she was sure if Marika or Bryan found out she had anything to do with splitting Khloe and Phil up just so Seth could come in and save the day she would cease to exist. "You have no idea the kind of pain he inflicted on her. She still has issues sleeping straight through the night after that shit he pulled. She was really in love with him and he crushed her. Getting them back together now would either take a miracle or an act of God."

Dean smirked. "That's why we want you to run interference for us. Ask her question about her and Seth's relationship. Get him going through her head. If we can just get him back on her mind she'll start to understand what we saw that first night at survivor series. And when you see her face you'll understand too."

Roman reached out and took Tina's hand in his as his thumb softly traced circled on the back. "C'mon Tina; they belong together. I swear on my life. She was all he talked about in developmental. Look normally I would be against someone hurting my sisters twice in life, but Bryan is the source of her pain, not Seth. Seth just did his bidding for him."

Tina narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Roman sighed heavily. "A few weeks prior to getting his developmental contract; Khloe had gone back to school to finish her Physical Therapist degree, but she was doing it for them. She wanted just as good a job as Seth had. Bryan got inside of Seth's head, he started telling him she was staying late at the college because the male classmates all wanted to partner with her because she was so smart and she was easy on the eyes. He said she'd been going home later than normal because she was always having 'study dates' with random class mates. He made her out to be some kind of slut who was going to dump him for some genius doctor with money and intelligence. Bryan told Seth that she did this every couple of years she'd date some poor idiot and would conveniently go back to school until she could reel in the next victim."

Roman held up his free hand that wasn't holding Tina's. "Now don't get it twisted. Seth never thought for a second that she was being a slut. He knows she'd never cheat on anyone. But he did start thinking that she didn't want him anymore because she wanted someone who was smarter with more money; he thought she was truly unhappy with him. This is why he broke up with her; he let her go in case she really didn't want him anymore."

Tina frowned. She could feel the tears lining her eyes. "How could someone do that?" She could hear the crack in her voice.

Roman licked at his top lip like always. "I'm not sure. Apparently her brother is still the impression he can pick and choose who she dates. As far as we can tell she has no idea what Bryan did or said to Seth. I've venture to say if she found out she's probably kill her own brother."

Tina shook her head. She couldn't imagine anyone in her family messing up her happiness. Bryan was playing with fire. She wasn't about to cry in front of people she didn't know so she sucked it up. "I need to get going. I have some charts to review before Raw starts." She turned before either two-thirds of the Shield could say anything to her; making her way down the hallway.

Of course Roman wanted to talk about something else. They'd only spoken a hand full of times there was no way he was attracted to her; besides everyone had heard about him and Summer Rae when he was in NXT/FCW. It ended nasty when she didn't realize they were just fuck buddies. She got attached. Why would Roman want anything with her; she wasn't a Diva and she didn't look like a Diva either.

What the hell had she been thinking? "C'mon Tina get it together."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Tina yelped and squealed at the same time as she spun around and her wide violet eyes locked onto familiar grey orbs. "What are you doing following me?" Tina asked to the large Samoan man.

Roman chuckled. "Well you kind of took off before I could say anything else. I didn't realize how fast you were until I looked up and you disappeared on me."

Tina chewed her bottom lip. "Well you found me. What can I do for you?" She asked curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Roman smirked as his tongue came out and licked his top lip before he started walking towards Tina and blocked her against the wall; he liked that he towered over her a good foot and several inches. His hand came up as he ran his index finger down her cheek. "So Beautiful…" He murmured.

Tina couldn't help shivering at his touch and the sound of his voice; her breath catching in her throat as she swallowed hard.

"What you can do for me – is let me take you to dinner; maybe a movie afterwards." Roman stated as his eyes never wavered from hers.

"Okay." Was Tina's simple response.

"Tonight…?" Roman suggested.

"Okay." Came Tina's answer again.

"After Raw…?" Roman proposed.

"Okay." Tina answered once more.

Roman smiled softly. "See you about 9?" He asked, but already knew her answer.

"Okay." Tina said yet again.

She watched as Roman walked away with a hint of cockiness in his step, his beautiful chest was puffed out and his head was up. She giggled slightly before face palming not believing she just answered four questions with a retarded answer of four ok's.

What the hell was this man doing to her? Suddenly she'd become a mindless idiot.

She didn't hear anyone complaining.

Apparently that was just ok for now.


	13. Ch 13 You're Going Down

**Chapter 13** – You're Going Down

Dean had seen just about all he could stand. After Seth had gone outside for his 'air' and he and Roman had pitched their 'save Khloe and Seth' idea to Tina the trio met back up in the locker room and were half dressed and opted to not put their tactical vests on or their shirts they wore under them. The three men were only clad in their black cargo pants and combat boots; clearly they weren't going to get into their shirts and tactical vests just yet as they were too constricting. Dean was the only one who had a hat on backwards. Seth and Roman's hair were both pulled back in buns.

They'd made their way back to the empty arena and were watching as Khloe's older sister Marika was teaching the Diva's kickboxing and wrestling; the two just didn't seem like they went together and Dean never passed up a chance to fuck with a beautiful woman. Yup Dean had definitely had enough.

"You call THAT wrestling?"

Marika's head snapped up as her eyes narrowed at the raspy voice that asked that in the back of the arena. Marika shielded her eyes from the bright ring lights as she attempted to look into the darkness of the empty arena. Her teal eyes narrowed as she watched Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins walk out of the shadows chuckling. Clearly they were amused by Marika's kick boxing and wrestling techniques that she had been currently showing the Diva's.

Marika's hands came up and gripped the top red rope of the ring. "Well clearly you don't think so, but then again I don't give a shit about your opinions. I get my check signed by Vince and he approves the way I train the girls."

"Yea well Vince also doesn't have to watch the menagerie in the ring every week either." Roman stated with a deep chuckle as he hopped up on the ring apron with Dean on his right and Seth on his left. The trio made no attempt to enter the ring.

Seth shook his head. "Rika I thought you taught better than that – you used to be a bad ass when it came to kick boxing."

Marika smirked and swung her right leg and three seconds later, Seth flinched when it stopped a half an inch from his head. "Oh I'm still a bad ass Rollins. Don't think that just because you hurt my sister that you make me weak. I will kick your ass for free any day; you remember that next time you want to run your mouth."

Dean flinched as well. He was sure Seth was going down like a sack of potatoes. Dean stepped around Roman and then Seth as he gripped the chestnut beauties foot gently. "Hey there's no reason to threaten. We were just giving our opinions."

Marika jerked her leg back as she stood in the middle of the ring barefoot. "Don't get involved with my teaching; it will be the biggest mistake you ever made in your life. You're a wrestler you do what you do best and wrestle; oh but that's right you've only been here for two weeks and you've not had a match yet - just beating other wrestlers down. That must be fun writing home about. 'Dear mom and dad, I finally got called up to the main roster and haven't won a match yet. Sincerely you're lame brain son' Woo that's a tear jerker."

Marika dramatically wiped the fake tears from her eyes as she turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a real job to do."

Dean narrowed his blues on the teal eyed smart mouth. "We have real jobs too Miss. Danielson, we didn't get here by sitting at a salon getting our claws sharpened or our toes painted to match our ring attire. We worked our asses off so don't presume that we don't have real jobs."

Marika spun around and locked eyes with Dean Ambrose. "Then please extend me the same courtesy and not presume that I don't have a real job either. My toenail polish isn't chipped from my open toed stilettos. And my nails aren't broken because I tried to open a car door while they were still wet. If you want to see how I teach the girls what I know then get in the ring; otherwise shut the fuck up and get out of my space because you're wasting my valuable teaching time."

Oh God Dean was going to love this. He stepped through the middle ropes as he pulled his hat off from its backward sitting position on his head; that left him in his black cargo pants and back combat boots. His blue eyes locked with hers and took in her jeans, white form fitting t-shirt and bare feet. Her chestnut locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Dean smirked as he moved his arms and bounced on the balls of his feet before he flexed the muscles in his chest making his pectoral muscles jerk.

Marika felt her eyes burn a path across Dean's smooth and also very naked chest. She would worship that chest if he wasn't such a cocky prick. It was a shame she was about to embarrass him.

"You're going down Ambrose." She smirked as she rolled her shoulders and popped her neck also bouncing on the balls of her feet. She'd received enough kick boxing awards and medals in the past to know how to take down someone twice her size.

Dean stood there and watched for her to come at him and when she did he swung his arm out and she ducked under it as she bounced off the ropes and came back and jumped up and planted her feet in his chest and wrapped her hands around his neck before throwing her back to the matt and kicking him over her body as he flew through the air and landed with a loud thud on his back.

"Son of a bitch." Dean moaned.

Marika scrambled to her feet as she waited for the Shield member to stand up. "Still think I don't have a real job Deanie?"

Dean growled audible as he hit the matt with his open palm before standing up and charging at Khloe's sister; only to receive a back round house kick into his gut.

"That wasn't even at full strength; stings a bit don't it?" Marika smirked as she walked around Dean's kneeling body.

Before Dean knew what was happening Marika slapped him in an arm bar as she pushed her pelvis up and hyper extended his elbow.

"Ahhhh!" Dean bellowed in the empty arena.

Marika smirked. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" she asked.

Her feet were locked at the ankles across his chest and she had a death grip on his wrist. He wasn't getting out of it no matter how much he struggled against her. All she had to do was push her pelvis out a little more and make his elbow twinge.

"FUCK ME!" Dean yelled.

Roman and Seth got in the ring. "I think you had your fun Rika, let him go." Seth requested.

"Fuck off Rollins or your next." Marika growled out a warning.

Roman's eyes shot open as he couldn't help chuckling. Khloe sister was no one to be fucked with and clearly Seth and Dean didn't get that memo early in life. "Dean I think you better tap out before she breaks your arm. She proved her point and you earned that ass whoopin."

Dean groaned in defeat and full embarrassment as he watched the Diva's get in the ring not realizing they had all been filming his humiliation. He sighed heavily as he reached up and tapped three times on the top of her foot. He couldn't believe he had just tapped out to a girl.

Marika unwound her legs from around his arm as she bounced up to her feet. She leaned over and offered her hand to help him to his feet and watched as his cheeks tinted red slightly as he took her hand and she helped him up. "I have sparred in a while. That was fun. Let me know if you want to spar again."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "No thanks. One embarrassing night is enough for me."

"No? Oh that's too bad. I might let you win next time." Marika stated.

Dean didn't miss the twinkle in her eye. "Really - you'd let me win? You don't seem like the type of girl to back down from anything." He stated honestly.

"Well I guess you won't know unless you come back again for round 2." Marika said cheekily. "Okay girls practice is over; hit the showers and get ready for Raw." She followed the girls out of the ring and up the ramp to the back.

Was she flirting with him?

Dean stood in the middle of the ring with his hands on his hips.

Did she just challenge him?

Roman and Seth were chuckling as they waked up and gave him back his hat. "C'mon Romeo, we have to get ready for Raw. They are going to let fans in soon." The trio took off to their locker room to finish getting ready.

Tina couldn't help but let Roman and Dean's words slide through her head as she and Khloe were getting ready for Raw to start. "Hey Khloe, can I ask you something…I mean about your past relationship with Seth?"

Khloe looked up from her laptop with a quizzical look on her face curious why her friend was so curious about her past relations with the two-toned man from the Shield. "Sure sweetie."

"What was he like in ROH? Everyone has said he was amazing back then."

Khloe smiled softly as her memories from Ring of Honor came tumbling back into her head. "Seth was crazy amazing back then. He was so fast in the ring you could barely keep up with what he was doing. He would execute one move and three seconds later already be charging another attack; he was constantly thinking of which move he wanted to do three moves ahead of the one he was performing. His mind when he's in the ring is constantly growing and evolving. Even now with him in the Shield. You can see how his mind works just by watching him in the ring."

"What first attracted you to him?" Tina asked.

Khloe smiled. "Those chocolate brown eyes; every time he looked at me, I felt like he could see my soul. Every problem I had, all he had to do was look in my eyes and instantly they disappeared. I was problem free while I was in his presence."

"You really loved him a lot. Do you miss him?" Now Tina knew she was probably poking the sleeping bear but she knew Roman and Dean were right. When she saw the look on Khloe's face as she talked about him when he was in ROH; it was written all over her face.

"I do yea or did really love him - I miss him. I miss spending our days off making love and sleeping until noon, getting up and showering together and then going down to the beach down and eating lunch on the board walk. Going to the grocery store and picking things out to make for dinner and desert and cooking together in the kitchen. Stealing kisses while we eat, cuddling up and watching movies until midnight and making love again until we fall asleep - and starting all over again. Even traveling on the road and sharing hotel rooms."

Tina knew she'd hit a nerve. "I can definitely understand that."

Khloe's confession made her remember all her memories with Seth Rollins. "I'm uh – I'm going to go outside for some air. I'll be back in a bit." Khloe walked out of the medical room and down the hall. What the hell was wrong with her? She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks before she even got outside.

She was still in love with Seth Rollins.

And that admittance was almost too much for her.


	14. Ch 14 Adult Slumber Party

**Chapter 14** – Adult Slumber Party

The date had gone great so far. They'd had a nice meal while they made small talk about their lives. Roman learned that at the tender age of 19, Tina had lost both of her parents in a plane accident while they had been on a flight to the Caribbean. Tina had been left with the daunting task of raising her little sister Emily; who was barely 12 at the time. Emily was now 18 and had just made it half way through her first semester at Villanova University with a scholarship in Basketball and majoring in Engineering and minoring in psychology. They lived in Pittsburg so Villanova was nice and close.

The drive back to the hotel Roman was trying to mull over the words in his mind, knowing the night couldn't end yet, glancing over at the beauty in his passenger seat. They arrived at the hotel and he stopped her before she could get out, those insanely intense grey eyes locking on hers. "I don't want to end this night yet with you, Tina." His voice dropped an octave as he took her hand, placing a feather soft kiss on the back of it. "Come upstairs with me and watch a movie, please?"

Tina absolutely didn't know what to do with herself her violet colored eyes looked at Roman when he'd stated he didn't want the evening to end; she had to admit she didn't want it to either. Did he just say please? Tina smiled, "Sure. I think a movie would be nice." Roman held her hand as they walked into the lobby and stepped onto the elevator. Half way up Tina's blackberry rang, "Sorry, It's Em. I'll only be a minute" As she pulled her blackberry from her hip pocket of her jeans answering, "Hey Em - slumber party at the dorm? Sure, there's money in the freezer, take about 80, in case you need anything and keep your phone on. I love you too, lock up and set the alarm. Bye." Tina shook her head as she laughed and pushed the phone back into her pocket.

"A slumber party?" Roman questioned, raising an amused eyebrow, chuckling when Tina nodded. "I didn't even know those still existed past the age of thirteen." They both laughed, Roman wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side. He had to admit, Tina felt right in his arms, though Roman wanted to take things slow with her or try too. Her perfume was killing him.

After he ushered her into the suite Tina laughed, "It's some kind of co-ed pajama party, and afterwards they sleep in the dorms. I guess they do it during the week of homecoming."

They walked up to his suite and Roman opened the door, guiding Tina inside, and shut it behind him as he walked over to the bar. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked over his shoulder, already pouring both of them some wine, and handed her a glass. "What movie did you wanna watch? We can either order something or I have a few in my bag."

Tina took the glass of wine and sipped it as she looked through the movies he laid out on the couch cushions, "Hmmmm Keep The Faith...Great movie...Definitely this one." Tina leaned back and crossed her legs at the knee as her foot bounced up and down; she watched Roman put the movie on and came back over and sat next to her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he reached up and shut the lights off. His cologne was fully getting to her.

Halfway through the movie, Roman looked over at Tina the same time she did, their eyes locking. Roman watched as Tina's pink tongue slowly snaked out to wet her lips and that was just too much for him to take. She smelled of Tommy Girl perfume and Roman was becoming completely intoxicated, those violet eyes darkening slightly. The TV reflected off her eyes as Roman gently gripped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, hoping Tina didn't hate him for this, but he simply couldn't hold back. As soon as her lips met his, a spark flew between both of them that was pure electric, Roman's body instantly lighting on fire. He felt Tina run her hands down his shirt covered chest and Roman reached down to grip her hips, pulling her to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss. He just wanted to feel her closer, loving the feeling of his fingers burying in her dishwater tresses. Roman ran his tongue along her soft lips, begging for access and let out a deep groan when her mouth opened, instantly taking the invitation as he tasted her for the first time.

Everything happened so fast. Tina couldn't help giggling at the movie one minute and the next it was exotic sweetness, the only thing she could think to describe what it felt like. She wasn't sure how the hell it happened, but Roman's lips touching hers somehow jolted electricity through her body. Then suddenly Roman gripped her hips and pulled her to sit straddled on his lap. When his tongue touched her lips she opened her mouth and he groaned into her mouth, Her whole body felt like, she was lost in a deep cloud of warm rain...Her hands came up his chest and her fingers went into his raven hair. Touching, discovering him...If she wasn't careful she could definitely fall in love with him. His tongue caressed hers and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth as her hands slowly came back down and cupped his jaw. She definitely wanted the moment to never end.

Roman simply couldn't get enough of Tina as he cupped her face in his strong hands, deepening the kiss even more, loving the sounds of her sighs and moans emanating from her mouth. Roman's hands slowly ran up and down her curvaceous sides, the warmth searing through her clothing. Roman finally had to breathe as he broke the kiss, running his lips and tongue down her jaw to her ear, nibbling just behind it. He felt Tina completely melt against him, moving her hair over her shoulder to give him better access. Roman pressed her body closer to him, as close as he possibly could, and traveled from her ear to her neck, nipping her tender flesh, feeling her back arch as her head tilted back. Both of them were completely lost in the moment and Roman refused to let it in, pulling her shirt to the side enough to nip her collarbone, smirking when she let out a deep moan. He then captured her lips with his again, slowly standing and guiding her back on the couch with him hovering over her, never breaking the kiss.

Tina couldn't stop. She literally couldn't stop. She didn't want to either. Tina could hear the rain outside, and it just completely relaxed her whole body more as Roman hovered over her on the couch. His lips felt so good against hers, they even felt good against her skin. When his lips touched her collar bone and neck she nearly came unhinged. She was in heaven. She never thought heaven was a term she'd use in the presence of Roman Reigns. But apparently it was now. Tina couldn't stop herself as she pulled him closer as her hands went down his sides round to his back and she could feel his muscles moving through his shirt. The kiss never breaking.

Roman couldn't stop even if a gun was pressed to his head; he'd gladly take the bullet to feel her beautiful body against his. Roman felt her hands begin working the buttons of his shirt, sliding it down his arms and to the floor. He smirked and pulled back long enough to remove the white beater, his muscles rippling and flexing with every movement, tossing it over his shoulder before going right back to assaulting her lips, neck and ears. He wanted to undress her, but Roman refused to push Tina into something she wasn't ready for, feeling both their hearts beating fiercely. Roman didn't mind being bare-chested, groaning against her neck as her hands ran up and down his muscular torso. Her touch was feather light and made Roman's blood boil as he slowly began grinding against her, hearing her gasps because he knew she could feel just exactly what she was doing to him.

Tina couldn't get enough of this man. She had never felt so attracted to another human being as she was at the moment laying in Roman's arms, with his lips completely assaulting her. Her fingernails slowly running up and down the length of Roman's back, she felt him shiver a little and almost couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when he did that. Who'd a thought just that simple movement could make him react that way. When he moved his pelvis against hers she couldn't help but moan. "_Roman_..." She was completely intoxicated with lust.

"Tina…" His mouth hovered over her ear, voice low with a husky tone, smirking when she shivered against him this time. He suddenly realized this couch wasn't comfortable for either one of them and wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her with ease. His lips found hers as her legs wrapped around his waist, Roman finding his way to the bedroom of the suite, kicking the door closed. The room was pitch black, except for the water reflection coming from the rain outside as her back connected with the bed. Roman immediately began the assault again, loving how he was between her legs, and ran his hand up and down her jean covered thighs, squeezing them to emanate another deep moan from her. His tongue traced the outer part of her ear, his hot breath caking it, the heat radiating from every pore of his gorgeous body. "Stay with me tonight."

Tina's breathing was labored, but she was keeping it controlled. When her back came in contact with the bed, she knew there was no way she ever wanted the night to end. Then his simple statement of him wanting her to stay with him the night. Tina nodded, but couldn't help another giggle, "I didn't know this was going to be a slumber party or I would've brought my pajamas, but I'm sure I can think of something on such short notice." She reached down and unzipped her boots, as she felt Roman pull them off and she heard a couple of bumps against the hotel floor as he dropped them off the bed. She pulled him back to her as their lips met again.

Roman couldn't help growling softly against her lips, knowing she had to mention this being a slumber party. "I'm sure I can think of something else for you to wear too…" He mumbled against her lips, both of them chuckling as Roman's hand slid down her shirt covered stomach to the button of her jeans. He stared into her eyes, silently asking permission to remove them because the jeans weren't comfortable anymore. When she simply kissed him, Roman groaned and unsnapped her jeans, pulling back long enough to slide them down her beautifully tanned legs. Roman's breathing became erratic instantly as he removed his own jeans, wearing a pair of black boxer/briefs. Roman turned on his side, pulling Tina with him as their legs tangled together; his hand gripped her hip as they continued passionately kissing.

Tina pulled back from Roman as she pulled the scarf from around her neck and then pulled her shirt from her body, completely loving the skin on skin contact from Roman. His body was warm and his skin was soft. The muscles were hard, but she still couldn't get enough of him. She was clad only in her black lace bra and her black lace boy cut panties. Feeling his hands running all over the flesh that covered her body was completely melting her into him; she definitely had some kind of forest fire going on inside of her, her blood fell like it was going to boil over right out of her veins; his mouth captured her lips again. She had to keep reminding herself to breathe, passing out wouldn't be a good thing. She trailed her lips down his strong jaw line and nipped at the tender flesh on his neck and collar bone and then back up and his lips found hers again and she couldn't help moan his name again.

Roman just about came unglued when she removed her shirt, leaving her clad in those damn boy cut panties and matching bra. She looked absolutely amazing and Roman suddenly pulled her even closer until she straddled his pelvis, his hands running up and down her body. He simply could not stop touching her and pulled her down for another searing kiss, feeling her roll her hips on top of him, and growled as the kiss grew more intense. If they kept this up much longer, Roman was going to end up ripping the rest of her clothes off and that simply couldn't happen tonight. He rolled her over on her back, hovering halfway over her, and slowly pulled back as his darkened smokey grey eyes pierced hers. "Tina, I want you." He stated, trying to catch his breath, seeing her violet eyes turning a dark purple clouded over with desire. "But I don't want to rush this. I want to take my time with you, get to know you better; there's no reason to rush right into sex because that's not my intentions..." He kissed her again, groaning as her fingers gripped his hair, and Roman was losing all sense of reality, his mind clouding in a passion haze.

Tina smiled softly he had a sweet side. Who knew? She kissed his lips softly, "Believe me I want you too, I wouldn't have let any of this happen if I didn't." Her head fell back when he trailed his fingertips down her throat, chest, through the valley between her breasts and down her stomach, around her side to her back and then his lips followed sliding down her throat and across her chest. Her whole body screamed TAKE ME! Even though she knew he was right about rushing. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment, especially when his lips came back up and captured hers again and she groaned into his mouth.

Roman didn't even need to respond; he loved torturing her and was also doing the same thing to himself. He slowly pulled away from her, staring down in her eyes, and started pressing feather soft kisses all over her face. Her eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, anywhere but her nectar filled lips. Roman's hand was aching to slip lower to her wet sex, just to see how hot he was making her, but restrained himself. He knew that would only lead to trouble, trouble he wouldn't mind getting in, but Roman meant what he said. He wanted to date her and take things slow, to explore every part of her body. To find out what made her tick and what made her light the fastest. He chuckled huskily when she managed to pin him to the bed and folded his hands beneath his head, a smirk curving his sensual lips. "This is the best slumber party I've ever been to, just so you know." He chuckled harder when she smacked his chest playfully, taking her wrist and began nibbling on it gently.

Tina giggled, "Well if this is a slumber party, do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?" She watched as he nodded and she carefully moved off of him and watched as he went over and dug in his bag and came back with a black Shield T-shirt and handed it to her. She watched as he laid back down and she carefully sat straddled on his pelvis again as she slipped the t-shirt over her head, and then carefully removed her bra and tossed it aside as she flipped her hair out of the shirt. She looked down, "It's a little big, but I think it'll work."

Roman groaned from low in his throat, not even bothering to hide it, causing her eyebrow to raise in question. "That was a bad idea. A very bad idea." He grunted and yanked her down as their lips crashed together, Roman rolling her over on her back. She removed her bra right in front of him, even though he couldn't see anything…the teasing wench! He was going to torture her even more now and ran his hands up the shirt, searing her skin while his lips attached to her neck, refusing to let up even a little. If he went too far, she'd let him know as Roman's hand came in contact with her breast, groaning loudly in her ear. "You're driving me crazy, Tina."

Tina stifled a giggle, "Sorry I don't sleep in my bra. Some women do; I don't. It's not comfortable." She kissed his lips softly and moaned into his mouth when his huge hand softly touched her naked breast, arching her back slightly into his soft touch as she kissed his lips softly again, "You want me to be comfortable right?" She murmured against his lips. Her knee came up and her thigh brushed against his. His thighs were incredible. The muscle tone was INSANE, her foot slowly rubbed up and down the calf of his leg. He pulled back and looked down at her and she couldn't stop chewing her bottom lip, trying to keep the feeling of completely going insane and stripping them both naked.

Watching her bite her bottom lip didn't help matters any for Roman, if anything that added more fuel to the fire. He kissed her quickly and moved her off of him, wrapping his arms around her from behind, trying to cool down from the sexual tension in the air. It was so thick; it couldn't be cut with a knife. He kissed her neck softly, his mouth right by her ear. "Relax and sleep, gorgeous." He buried his nose in her hair as he inhaled her scent. As much as it turned him on to the point where he might go crazy, it also relaxed Roman as his eyes began to slowly drift shut.

Tina sighed in contentment; she couldn't have felt safer even if she'd been in her own room. She loved the feeling of his arms around her. She couldn't believe in a million years she'd be laying here with him. But she was definitely having different thoughts of him now as she drifted asleep. He'd worked her into a frenzy and she was definitely sleepy now as she slipped into dream land, sighing in contentment once more before sleep fully enveloped her.


	15. Ch 15 Stop…

**Chapter 15** – Stop…

God, those lips and that tongue; just the feeling of them sliding along her sensitive neck and feeling them sucking on her pulse point. Those big warm strong hands gliding all over her body; making her chilled skin break out in goose bumps…

Inhale – exhale; she really needed to remember to breathe through it all.

"So…How was the date?"

Tina was pulled from her thoughts on her evening with Roman as she looked over at Khloe and Marika. The trio of WWE employees had decided to go to lunch together at a small café before they had to head to the Friday night house show. They had just come off their two days off and decided they needed a couple of hours to themselves with no one else in the company bugging them.

Khloe smirked. "I did notice that someone was missing from the hotel suite Tuesday morning and then noticed her stuff went missing Tuesday night."

Khloe, Tina and Marika had become such good friends the last year they shared a three bedroom hotel suite.

Tina couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I couldn't help it. Roman made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Marika scrunched up her face. "What is he the Godfather now?"

Khloe and Tina both couldn't help laughing at the face that Marika pulled to prove her point. "Stop it Rika! You're face will freeze that way and then you'll start scaring little children." Khloe exclaimed while holding her stomach as she laughed hard.

Marika scoffed. "I already scare children. Hell I work with children." She rolled her eyes effectively. "Besides I showed your idiot ex-boyfriend and his stable mates how it's really done in the ring."

Khloe frowned as she shook her head. "Good lord Rika, what did you do now?"

"She gave Dean Ambrose the embarrassment of a lifetime." Tina chimed in. She'd heard the story from Roman as they lay in bed Tuesday the morning after their date. She remembered watching his chest and stomach vibrate and his cute adam's apple bob as he gave full belly laughs about Dean getting his ass basically handed to him by Marika. He explained that he'd given her shit about the way she trained the Diva's and Marika wasn't having any of it.

Khloe looked at Rika. "Marika!" Khloe admonished. "You're not a wrestler; if Paul and Stephanie or even Vince finds out you were in the ring wrestling you could get fined."

Marika rolled her eyes. "Whatever…Seth shut his mouth up quick and so did Ambrose. I wouldn't dream of testing Reigns. He's big and someone said he's got a big Samoan temper; so pissing him off is last on my list."

Khloe shook her head. "I just wish you'd leave Seth alone. We aren't together anymore – it happens, couples split up all the time."

Marika knew she needed to learn to keep her mouth shut when it came to Seth Rollins. She knew her baby sister was still harboring feelings for him. She figured as long as she had moved on with someone else it would be easier for Khloe to just forget about him; apparently not. "Sorry! I see he's still a sensitive subject for you."

Khloe glared at her sister. Of course he was still a sensitive subject – she still had the man's name tattooed on the inside of her left wrist. Most people didn't know it and couldn't see it because her watch covered it up. There was no way she would ever tell her sister she got branded with Seth's name – she would have demanded she got it removed or tattooed over. She knew if she got rid of it she was more likely to let go of him for good, but for some reason not even two years later was she ready to give him up fully yet.

Marika noticed Khloe got quiet so she looked at Tina and shook her head as both girls understood when Khloe got quiet she just wanted to be left alone. Rika's teal eyes went to Tina. "So how was the date with that giant Samoan hunk of muscle?"

Tina's cheeks tinged pink as she smiled sheepishly. "It was a great date. We went to dinner at a local diner and talked and got to know each other while eating. We got back to the hotel and Roman said he didn't want the date to end so I went back to his room and we had some wine and watched a movie – sort of." Tina felt her cheeks flame red at her own 'sort of' admittance.

Marika laughed as she pointed at Tina. "Wow you are not even buying your own lie woman; spill." The chestnut haired beauty demanded as she slapped the table top with her open palm.

Tina smiled as she chewed her bottom lip; feeling the heat in her cheeks and knew her blush had taken over her entire body. "We started kissing and the next thing I know I've got this big beautiful Samoan man laying on me on the couch in his room and I was enjoying the moment to the fullest."

The girls finished their meals and decided to do some window shopping. It was the middle of December and although it was cold outside the girls were dressed appropriately and knew if they got too cold they could step into a shop to warm up. The window shopped for about thirty minutes before they finally stepped into a boutique that had all kinds of clothing.

Khloe walked over and was looking at the huge racks full of jeans. She found a few pairs and the cashier directed her to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were so she could try them on and make sure she was completely satisfied with how they looked on her. Khloe walked towards the back and the first dressing room was closed and locked so she move down to the fourth one.

An arm came out and suddenly pulled her into the third dressing room. She let out a slight squeal as a hand went over her mouth. "Khloe, calm down it's just me." The soft baritone voice said in her ear. She already recognized who it was. Her hand shot out as she closed and locked the door.

"Se…" She started to say when he removed his hand but it shot back over when he heard footsteps approaching down the hallway of the dressing rooms.

"Khloe is everything okay in there?" Marika asked curiously as she stood in front of the dressing room door. She'd been concerned when she heard her sister make a weird noise.

Khloe's hand covered Seth's as she pulled his hand from her mouth. "I'm fine. I thought I saw a spider. You know me; I always overreact. I'll be out in a few if you guys want to go to that book store across the street that Tina pointed out I can meet you there." Khloe glared at Seth in his squatted position on the built in bench in the dressing room; as she unbuttoned and unzipped her Jeans.

"Okay there's a couple books we both want to get you want anything?" Marika asked as she leaned over slightly and saw her sister's feet as her jeans fell around her ankles.

"Umm – no I'm good." She had to take off her own jeans to give the illusion of trying clothes on; she knew her sister better than that. She looked between the slots of the door and watched as Marika walked away before turning to face Seth who was still squatted but blatantly staring at her boy cut panty covered ass and bare legs.

Khloe pulled her jeans back up as she reached out and flicked his ear. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Khloe whispered out in a harsh tone.

Seth held his hands up. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Khloe socked Seth in the shoulder. "Yea well you may have not meant to do it but you did it anyway jerk!" She sighed heavily. "What do you want Seth? And why are you lurking in the back of dressing room hallway of a boutique; someone is going to see you and think you're a Peeping Tom."

"I wanted to see you. I guess I was sort of stalking you." Seth admitted openly and chuckled as he watched Khloe back away from him until her back hit the dressing room door. Seth stepped down from the bench. "Wait that didn't come out right."

"I really hope it didn't. I don't know whether to scream rape or kick you in the balls right now." Khloe stated honestly.

Seth shook his head. "Well for the sake of my WWE career and my testicles could you do neither; please?"

"Once again I ask; what do you want?" Khloe asked again getting impatient at this point; even though her eyes did scrap down the black t-shirt that was tight across his chest, shoulders and biceps. That definitely didn't go unnoticed.

It was Seth's turn to sigh heavily as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his black jeans "Honestly? I don't know. I just wanted – to see you. I know I probably could've waited until I saw you at the arena later, but I was actually out and saw you come in the store and I know you when you shop for clothes you always try them on. You sister didn't even see me walk right past her. I'd like to think I have some stealth moves left."

Khloe shook her head. "If Marika catches you within ten feet of me she will pull your scrotum up over your head and shove your testicles up your nose."

Seth smirked. "She always was so inventive with her bodily threats to me."

Khloe and Seth locked eyes before they both started chucking. "Yes I guess she was." Khloe admitted. "Why are you really here? You know I'm dating Phil now; we've been together for six months."

Seth stepped forward as he suddenly caught Khloe's waist pulling her away from the door and pressed her back against the wall of the dressing room as he loomed over her; his eyes locked with hers once again. The dark ocean blues he had missed the last two years of his life.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Nothing in his life meant anything.

Seth's hand came up as his index finger traced the outline of her pouty red lips. He could smell the mango scent of her lip gloss and he felt his whole body go weak for this woman. The woman he wanted to marry; the woman he wanted to have babies with.

"You don't love him."

It was a statement not a question. It was a true statement.

"And…?" Khloe asked nonchalantly.

"I see the way you guys are with each other. You're both enjoying the shit between the sheets, but you're not really enjoying anything else. Didn't you once tell me that there was more to a relationship than sex?" Seth questioned.

"Maybe…" Khloe answered. "But that was a long time ago; when we still meant something to each other. Times change; I've changed."

"No you haven't Khloe. You haven't changed at all. You're still the same beautiful Washington country girl I fell in love with 4 years ago. And it doesn't matter what you say or what you wear. You're never going to change." Seth stated honestly. He knew her; he knew her better than anyone, maybe even better than her own sister.

Khloe shook her head. "You don't know anything about me. You just barely saw me two weeks ago after two years apart and suddenly you're an expert on me now? I don't think so Seth Rollins."

Seth watched as she rolled her eyes and started to push him to get him away from her when he pushed her back against the wall again and his lips crashed down onto hers. She was trying to push him away when he grabbed her hands and pushed them behind her back; gripping both of her wrists in one hand. His free hand came up and cupped her cheek; his tongue slipped past her lips and caressed her tongue and suddenly she sagged against his chest and body. He smirked against her lips; the fighting had ceased.

Seth did always like it when she fought against him kissing her when they would have spats. Seth finally relinquished her lips so they both could get some oxygen going to their lungs. Seth frowned when he looked down at her and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Khlo – I…"

"Just stop kissing me. Stop touching me. Stop talking to me. Just leave me alone." Khloe stated barely above a whisper before shoving Seth away from her and left the dressing room and then the boutique and headed back to the hotel. She sent a text to Marika letting her know she wasn't feeling well and would see her at the arena.

How was she supposed to forget someone she was clearly still in love with?


	16. Ch 16 Concerns & Ass Kicking

**Chapter 16** – Concerns & Ass Kicking

Tina looked over at Khloe. "You know you've been really quiet the last couple of days. Is something going on? I mean is everything ok?"

Khloe looked over at her violet eyed friend as she shook her head. "I've – well I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'm sorry I know I've not been any fun the last couple of days."

Tina smiled softly. "It's okay; I can definitely understand." She knew every time they talked she was sneaking Seth into Khloe's head a little more each time. "Roman's been taking me out every night this week. I feel so spoiled. Guys should really not be this sweet in life."

Khloe chuckled. "How is Mr. Tall Dark and Samoan doing?"

Tina couldn't help but giggle. "He's good – great actually. I never had a boyfriend who talked to me as much as he does. I mean he actually pays attention to what's going on in my life. The other day I said something about Emily getting a cold and he actually went out and got her cold medicine for me to take home to her. He uses the same stuff and swears by it." Her mile long grin couldn't be wiped off her face. "He actually said he'd come back to Pennsylvania with me to help take care of her if I needed him."

Khloe smiled. "That's – that's kind of sweet. I don't know any dudes who want to help take care of a kid sister; even though she's not a kid anymore."

Tina nodded. "Yea, Roman Reigns is full of surprises."

"Yes – yes I am."

Tina and Khloe squealed and jumped at the sound of the deep voice. They both spun around to see Roman standing in the door way in full ring gear, except his vest was hanging from his hand. "Jesus Christ Roman, I think you gave us a heart attack." Tina exclaimed while holding her hand to her chest.

Roman's deep chuckle filled the medical room as his hand went out and took Tina's free hand in his; bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed the knuckles on the back of her hand. "That wasn't my intentions beautiful."

Tina narrowed her eyes and her large Samoan boyfriend. "I'll just bet that wasn't your intentions Mr. Reigns."

Roman chuckled harder. "I swear Miss. Allen it wasn't." Roman smirked as he produced a long stem purple rose and handed it to Tina.

Tina smiled softly as she looked at the rose and back up at Roman. "You really are full of surprises." She smiled as Roman leaned down and captured her lips. His arm wound around her waist pulling her against his body. Her hands resting on his chest as she pushed up on her toes so he wouldn't have to lean down too far.

Khloe swallowed hard. She could see the passion between the two of them as it brewed in that heated kiss. She missed kisses like that. Kisses so hot they electrified your whole body and turned your legs to jell-o. Kisses so passionate your blood turned to molten hot lava and caught panties on fire.

Khloe turned away from the happy couple. She missed it all. She didn't have those kinds of moment with Phil. He was a great kisser and an even greater lover in bed. She was sexually satisfied by him, but there was seriously no attraction between them. He didn't make her knees weak and he damn sure didn't like any of her under garments on fire. Sometimes she felt like she was dating Phil because Bryan had encouraged her to do so.

There was something severely lacking in their relationship and for some reason Khloe couldn't put her finger on it. Phil had been MIA for a few days; he had major obligations since he was holding a major championship strap. She could understand all of that; she just couldn't understand how if they were so invested into each other and their relationship – why weren't they inviting each other to their homes to spend their days off together?

"Khloe – are you okay?"

Khloe was pulled from her thoughts once again by Tina's voice as her looked over at her violet eyes friends again. "Yea I'm okay' okay as I can be I guess."

Tina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She could only imagine what her affection display with Roman was doing to Khloe; she might be saying she was okay - she was anything but.

"So did Seth have a romantic side and ask you out on a first date?" Tina asked curiously.

Khloe giggled. "No, not even a little." She couldn't help laughing again. "He was tricked into it by his old tag partner Chris Scobille."

"You can't giggle that hard and not explain what happened." Tina enjoyed hearing Khloe laugh. "Chris Scobille - that's Jimmy Jacobs in the Indy's right?"

Khloe nodded. "Yea Chris has been wrestling under Jimmy Jacobs for a long time." She smiled as she hopped up on the massage table next to Tina's as they faced each other. "Chris knew Seth was attracted to me as much as I was attracted to him. Seth was reluctant to ask me out because of Bryan's possessiveness as my older brother. Chris devised a plan to make Seth jealous, so he had Jay Briscoe walk into the gym and gloat about asking me on a date; meanwhile, Chris tricked Seth into going on some kind of outrageous blind date which he agreed to once he overheard Jay crowing about getting me to go out with him."

Khloe smiled at the memories that flooded her mind. "Imagine Seth's surprise when he walked into the hotel bar and saw me sitting on a bar stool; looking all cute and ready. Plus I had to explain to him he wasn't really going on a blind date he was going with me. The only bad thing was poor Jay; Seth kicked the shit out of him in the ring – none too gently either."

Tina's eyes widened. "Oh God, he kicked his ass?"

Khloe smirked. "And sort of – dislocated his shoulder too." Khloe added for good measure."

Tina chuckled. "I've never had a guy get so jealous that he whooped someone's ass that he assumed I was going on a date with."

"Yea join the club." Khloe stated honestly. "It was the hottest display of jealousy I've ever seen in a man before. I can't say I wouldn't mind seeing it again." Khloe shrugged her shoulders. "Dinner and dancing with that man was great. I always loved dancing with him. He never needed any music he would just pull me into his arms and dance with me at the arenas, the hotels in either of our apartments at the time. It was nice to feel safe and secure and still have fun through it all."

Tina could see the look in Khloe's eyes. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" She asked softly.

Khloe swallowed hard as she chewed her bottom lip before her eyes went up and locked with Tina's. "I've been in love with that man for four years. I never stopped loving him." Khloe blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I mean I know he hurt me but you can't help who you fall in love with…right?"

Tina shook her head negatively. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Khloe wiped her eyes. "God please don't tell Marika. She hates Seth for hurting me. If she could take his head off - she would've done it two years ago when he broke up with me. She's never been a huge fan of Seth's, but I sort of don't blame her every time she got into a fight with a boyfriend I was always there to help bad mouth him to make her feel better. I just never bad mouthed Seth."

Tina moved from her massage table to Khloe's as she wiped the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Don't worry I won't tell her. I promise; it will be our secret." She handed Khloe a tissue as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. The dishwater blonde wasn't really sure about the whole plan that Roman and Dean had to get Seth and Khloe back together and she would be voicing her concerns.

Roman sought out those violet eyes he liked so much as he closed the door to the medical room. He was pleasantly surprised to see Tina coming towards him; he could tell something was wrong as she fidgeted in front of him with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "Babe what's wrong?"

Tina stopped as she hopped up on the massage tape and patted the space next to her. "We have a big problem on our hands Roman."

Roman's eyes locked onto his girlfriend; she now had his undivided attention. "Okay talk to me; what's going on?" Roman sat next to her as he reach over and took her hand in one of his before his free hand cupped her face and his thumb pulled her lip from between her teeth. "Don't bite a hole in those beautiful lips I like to kiss."

Tina frowned. "Babe, Khloe is still in love with Seth. As in full fledge in love with him as in she never fell out of love with him."

"And that's a bad thing why?" Roman asked curiously to see where the fear was coming from.

Tina swallowed hard. "Because what happens when you guys get Phil and her to break up and she goes back to Seth and he hurts her again? She still hasn't recovered from the first break up Roman. A second one she would definitely NEVER recover from. It could and would hurt her for the rest of her life and no one deserves to be in pain like that; no one's worst enemy deserves pain like that."

Roman wrapped his arm around Tina's waist as he pulled her closer before he lifted her from the massage table and placed her on his lap. "Babe, he still loves her. He would do anything for her. Her brother Bryan is the one who fucked up their relationship. Seth would never let this happen again. Once they get back to where they belong the healing process for both of them can finally begin. He's been just as lost without her as she has without him."

Tina's violet eyes bored into Roman's grey orbs. "I promise babe. Those two getting back together is the best thing for everyone involved. Bryan and Marika will have to either get over it or learn to live with it." Roman licked his dry lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked curiously.

Nodding was the only thing Tina could do; she lost her voice for a few seconds. "Yes, more than you know." She smiled softly before she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

Roman groaned as her teeth nipped his bottom lip. He couldn't stop from smirking as he moved Tina back to the massage table before he stood up and went over locking the massage therapy room door. Roman walked back over and sat back down.

"What are you doing? Khloe will be locked out." Tina stated as her eyes widened when Roman gripped her lips and pulled her to sit straddled across his lap.

Roman chuckled as his lips and nose grazed Tina's overly sensitive neck. "I think we deserve a little celebratory make out session; give me those lips beautiful." He mumbled before capturing them in a heated kiss.

Tina couldn't help the gasp that was sucked in before her arms slowly circled Roman's shoulders and felt him pulled her even closer to his body; if that was possible. Maybe they did deserve a little make out. She knew he was trying to calm her worries about Khloe and Seth and it was definitely working…

Teal eyes glared at the grey/blues standing across the ring from her. She huffed a breath up to get a lock of chestnut out of her face. This was the third or fourth time Dean Ambrose had made himself known while she was training the Diva's. They had been at it for an hour now and at this point she couldn't decide if he was stupid or gluten for punishment. Maybe he'd taken too many chair shots down in FCW/NXT.

Either way three seconds later Dean charged Marika and she did a back round house kick and clipped his stomach with her foot when he put the brakes on and didn't catch the full impacting blow.

Dean smirked as he shook his index finger at her. "I got your number now woman. I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Oh yea because the eye of justice is always watching…" Marika mocked  
Dean.

Dean glared at her. "Oh we got jokes now huh?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous…They really need to come up with something better. The hounds of Justice just make you sound like a pack of wild untrained mutts."

"Is that right?" Dean asked.

"Yes that's right. That is the most ridiculous description I've heard in my entire life." Rika snapped. "Dog's have nothing to do with the justice system."

Dean smirked. "Yea well they do in WWE baby – woof woof."

Rika narrowed her eyes at Dean. "You are such an ass."

Dean chuckled as he walked closer to her. "Is that why you want to kiss me right now? Because you think I'm an ass."

"I don't know if you've recently had a concussion or some kind of brain bending injury, but I do NOT want to kiss you; not now not ever." Marika scoffed at the idea. "Why the hell would I want to kiss you? You're an arrogant pompous asshole."

Rika looked down and was suddenly aware that she was backed into the turnbuckle corner and Dean had his hands on the ropes on either side of her body. Her breath hitched in her throat as he leaned down and brushed his lips against her neck.

"Oh yea I know you want me to kiss you; I bet you want me to do more than that to you…" Dean accused Marika out right and knew when he heard her suck in a breath and felt her pulse race against his lips.

He pulled back and smirked down at her before he lowered his head again and softly kissed the other side of her neck. "I bet those panties are just sopping wet for me." Nothing else of him was touching her just his lips. "Tell me I'm wrong." He challenged.

Marika glared as she shoved Dean away from her. "You know something you should've just come at me like a normal human being and not a cocky asshole; either way my panties are none of your concern." Marika stepped through the ropes to leave the ring area.

Dean fell onto his side and rolled out of the ring and landed on the floor next to it before he swept Marika's legs and caught her falling body in his arms. "Let's get one thing straight; cocky I might be and yes I can even be an asshole in the ring. But I always get this playful vibe from you when we've been in the ring and I was just trying to play a little. From now on it will be all business and I'll let you keep kicking my ass." Dean set her on her feet. "My apologies Miss Danielson."

Marika watched as he turned and left the ring area going towards the back; she wanted him until he disappeared.

Yes working for the WWE was getting more interesting the longer she was there.


	17. Ch 17 Confessions Of A Punk

**Chapter 17** – Confessions Of A Punk

December 16th, Sunday – TLC Pay Pre-View

Tina was sitting with Khloe in the medical room and could feel herself being nervous. It was officially the Shield's first match and first PPV. Tonight they would showcase their talent in the ring and show their other co-workers why they had been called up from developmental to the main roster.

Khloe smiled over at Tina as she patted her shoulder softly. "Don't worry so much these boys have been doing reckless things like this for most of their natural born lives. The only difference is now they are doing in front of millions and millions and getting paid way better for it. They will have bumps and bruises and some will walk away bleeding – but chic's dig scars and it's always fun to play nurse with them."

Tina shook her head. "How can you be so calm? I'm a nervous wreck right now. I feel like my stomach is about to fall out of my ass and my heart is going to jump out of my throat."

Khloe laughed softly. "Well first of all you have to remember I used to be with Seth and his Tyler Black years were crazy and infamous all wrapped up into one super fast man who wasn't afraid to put his body on the line. I shed a lot of years off my life watching him be a daredevil in the ring and shed even more tears every time he walked from the ring to the back watching him bleed and groan in pain. It wasn't easy but it's probably why it's so easy for me to watch Phil now."

Tina shook her head. "Yea but at least Phil isn't in the PPV tonight. I guess you're lucky in that sense." Tina looked up and frowned. "I'm so worried about Roman. I know it sounds ridiculous; we've only been dating for a couple of weeks, but I'm terrified for him tonight. I've never dated a wrestler before; I've never dated anyone who had a dangerous job before. I should've dated a firefighter or something before this to help prepare me for this relationship."

Khloe looked over with a quirked eyebrow before both girls started laughing at the preposterousness of that statement. "It is okay, Roman's well trained, plus he's ex-NFL; he can take a beating he's a big dude. Worry but don't let yourself worry to the point of being sick. He's still going to need you to help lick his wounds."

"There's a few things on that man I wouldn't mind licking – besides his wounds." Tina giggled with Khloe.

"Ah there is my dirty minded gutter brained friend. I knew you were hiding somewhere in that body baby." Khloe teased as she poked Tina in the side; while the both of them laughed again. Easing the tension was getting easier for now; it would be much harder to do once the actual match was going on.

Phil would not be in the TLC PPV a few days prior he'd had a surgical scope in his knee, which now had a brace wrapped around it; hobbling on crutches. He was at the PPV sitting in a skybox watching the pre-show and waiting for Khloe to join him. She had to check out all the wrestlers and Diva's who would be coming back from injured tonight and then she would be by his side for the PPV.

Marika was on her way to the medical room when a hand reached out and pulled her into a dressing room. She brought her knee up and a hand gripped her knee and pushed her legs apart as a knee went between her legs clear to the apex of her thighs; both her wrists were suddenly trapped in one very strong hand above her head. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see two inched in front of her face let alone two feet. "What the fu…?" She was cut off in mid question when a pair of lips crashed down against hers; instantly silencing her immediately.

He smirked against her lips when she moaned into his mouth therefore opening her mouth enough to let his tongue slip in a caress her own tongue. His hands let go of her wrists as they slid down and picked her up by the back of her thighs. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he steadied the both of them against the door. He was taking a big risk and was definitely going to get his ass handed to him by her later, but for now he was enjoying her moaning into his mouth as he was grinding his hips against her pelvis; slow and methodically – so she could feel exactly what kind of effect she had on his body.

Marika's hands held onto the strong shoulders that were attached to the arms that were still attached to the hands that were squeezing her jean covered backside. Her fingernails were digging into the soft skin that covered the tight muscled up shoulders. Those glorious lips left hers and kissed down her jaw until they found the sensitive spot by her neck just below her ear as she moaned low. That spot was not the spot to be fucking with. She was ready to start pulling clothes off of whoever was currently fuckin with her in the dark. She couldn't believe she was allowing this to continue…well at least she couldn't believe it until his lips began to suck on her pulse point and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his erection covered crotch brushed a little harder against hers.

He smirked as his hands snuck up her t-shirt covered torso as he continued to suck on her neck and could FEEL her pulse racing against the tip of his tongue. His hands pulled at the cups of her bra before pulling it down and releasing her breast as hands each palmed a naked breast before he plucked both nipples listening as her moaned were getting louder and longer. He kissed back up to her lips taking them with his again before he ground himself against her apex once more and felt her body shiver against his and felt her skin break out in thousands of goose bumps.

Marika couldn't thing straight not with this man's tongue plundering her mouth and him grinding his crotch against her. Every time he would press his crotch into her a little harder and a little longer the seam of her jeans was pushing against the lace of her panties and in turn pressing the rough lace against her nub which was subsequently taking her breath every time. Her breathing was labored and he was plucking her nipples harder each time listening to the whimper that escaped her lips every time. Suddenly he pressed his pelvis against hers and a white flash of heat zipped through her body as her eyes rolled back and she tightened her grip on his shoulders.

He knew he'd just worked her body into a frenzy and made her have an orgasm while he was left with a serious issue. It wasn't anything a cold shower couldn't fix. It was all about her right now. He gently set her on her feet and gently pressed his lips to hers once more before he placed his mouth next to her ears. "I know you know who I am. So I'm telling you the next time we meet like this you have to decide if you want all of it or none of it." He kissed the spot on her neck softly. "If you want something from me all you have to do is ask. I'm sure you know where to find me at all times." He gave her ass a little pat and sent her out of the room in a complete daze.

Marika was walking the hallways of the arena in complete astonishment. A man had just given her one of the most intense orgasms of her entire life; with her God damn clothes still on.

One thing was for certain – the tingling all over her body and the smile plastered on her face were not disappearing anytime soon.

Khloe sat next to Phil in the skybox high above the arena as they were watching the matches. They weren't holding hands or touching at all. Hell they hadn't even kissed hello when she walked into the skybox. Silence filled the partial glass room. Khloe didn't mean it but when Phil's pinky finger reached out and touched the side of her hand; she flinched.

Phil watched the monitor as the Shield descended the stairs of the arena. The Tables, Ladders and Chairs match that was getting ready to take place was about to make the trio of newbie wrestlers famous in the WWE. Phil could feel the tension in the air as he and Khloe sat in silence. He'd been fighting with himself for the last week. He missed Khloe and text her when he could but he didn't trying to really make contact with her. He had a few things on his mind and knew he needed to discuss them with her, because it did involve her and their relationship for the last six months.

Phil had been fighting with his brain and knew he was going to eventually had to come clean to Khloe. He knew the truth would set him free but the truth would also hurt Khloe and it could potentially ruin her sister/brother relationship with Bryan.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Phil asked softly as he turned his head to look at Khloe. He watched as her deep ocean blue eyes turned and sought out his as she nodded.

"What's on your mind babe?" She asked curiously. She could see the look of apprehension on his face.

Phil licked his suddenly dry lips as he nibbled on the lip ring that occupied the left side of his bottom lip. "I uh – I wanted to ask you a question…Are you – uh – are you still in love with Seth Rollins?" He asked as he jerked his head slightly towards the monitor where the TLC match was just getting underway.

Khloe's eyes widened as she angled her body towards him. "What is making you ask me that?" She questioned.

Phil placed his foot on the ground and turned towards her as he reached out and grabbed bath of her hands and pulled them towards him and rested both their clasped hands on his knees. "Listen, I already know the answer; I'm asking because I need to hear your answer verbally. It will make what I have to say easier rather than harder."

Phil watched as Khloe's blue eyes danced between his as if she was searching for the right answer. His hands came up and cupped her face gently. "Khloe, just answer me truthfully. Say it Khloe; just say it."

"Yes…"She whimpered out as she squeezed her eyes closed before she felt a few tears leak out of the corners of her eyes.

Phil frowned as his thumbs brushed the tears away. "Oh no sweetheart, don't cry it's okay. I wouldn't ask the question if I didn't already know what the answer was. I knew when I kept pursuing you what the real deal was." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I need to tell you something and I really don't want you slapping the shit out of me; even though I deserve it."

Khloe opened her eyes and looked at Phil as he stood up and gingerly hobbled around on his crutches in a pacing manner. "Phil sit down you're going to hurt yourself or fall and bust your ass."

Phil chuckled. "I can't believe how sweet you are. I tell you I'm going to tell you something that could potentially get my ass handed to me by you and you're still worried about me. Why are you like that? Why do you have to be so God damn sweet? This would be so much easier if you were a raging bitch." Phil ranted out loud.

"Because no matter what you tell me or what happens to us; we were friends first. And if all we ever are is friends then I want your honesty and friendship over anything else for the rest of my life." Khloe answered honestly with a slight smile on her face. Khloe stood up and walked over and stopped Phil from his pacing. "Just stand still for a minute you're honestly going to hurt yourself." She admonished.

Phil frowned again. "I know you're in love with Seth Rollins. I've known for a while. I knew he was in love with you since he was in FCW/NXT – while he and the boys were down in NXT I was there the night he won the NXT championship. The first thing he did was stare at the title when he got to the locker room. I asked him what he was thinking about. He said the girl he gave up everything for. The more I talked to him the more he confided in me. He didn't – He didn't break up with you because he wanted to. He broke up with you because Bryan threatened him within an inch of his life after he beat the shit out of him."

Khloe could already feel her eyes welling with tears. "What?" She couldn't help sob. She had no idea that Bryan had laid hands on Seth. "I didn't know...Why didn't he ever tell me?"

Phil shook his head. "He wasn't going to tell you, he was never going to tell you. They had words and then their fists did the talking and then he slammed Seth's head into the hood of a truck and the truck won. Bryan threatened him and left him on the ground outside of the FCW training arena in Florida."

"It's why he avoided me for a week before he broke up with me, right? Because he didn't want me to see what happened and question him about it." Khloe stated; she didn't even have to ask, she already knew it. She sighed heavily as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "So why would I slap you?"

Phil's frown deepened. "Because I – I bought into Bryan's big brother trying to help out little sister bullshit scenario. He told me you'd been through a bad break up with Seth Rollins and you needed something to take your mind off it or he was worried you would – he was worried you'd get depressed and do something stupid. So I asked you out and you shot me down. I have to say you kicked my ego in the ass hard."

Khloe held up her hand. "Bryan tried to guilt you into asking me out and now you feel guilty because you actually did it." Khloe shook her head. "I can't believe him. Why on earth is he doing such stupid things? I don't understand. I've never been suicidal or done anything that would hint around to doing something stupid to myself over a dude. Bryan's just trying to control my life and now he's managed to take the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with away from me."

Khloe could feel herself getting pissed off at her own brother. She looked over and could tell Phil had been battling with this knowledge for a while. She took his hands in hers. "Phil I love you as a friend and I always will and yea we do have get sex together but I'm not in love with you and I never will be. But I do happen to know someone who does find you sexy and would probably rock your world harder than me."

Phil smirked. "Wow you really know how to break up with a guy in style. You tell me you love me as a friend and mention the fact we have great sex which I will admit we do; that's a total boost to my ego and then you further the ego boosting by telling my there's a potential girl in my future who can do my world a bit of good by rocking it. Hey I can't lose at this point. Do I know her?" He asked curiously."

Khloe shook her head negatively. "No but you will meet her tomorrow at Raw. That I promise you."

Phil pulled Khloe into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "I'll hold you to that."

Phil and Khloe were pulled apart by the crowd's loud reaction to something. As they looked through the windows of the skybox they watched on the Titan Tron as Seth was thrown from the top of a ladder down through two tables that were stacked on each other, but what really caught Khloe's attention was the two tables stacked behind the two Seth's body went through as his head bounced off that set of tables. She looked down at the rubble left from the tables imploding and she could see part of Seth's body laying there but he wasn't moving.

"Oh my God." Khloe mumbled as her hands covered her mouth. "Seth…"

Phil squeezed her arm. "Go on. You need to be with him. You guys need to make amends and get back to where you were before you're brother got involved." He brushed his lips against her forehead once more.

Khloe kissed Phil's cheek before she turned and took off through the arena. She could hear the Shield music blasting and knew they had won; she knew the EMT's would be standing by to take Seth to the ER to get him checked out – she just hoped she could make it in time, because she was going with him come hell or high water.

And no one would stop her.


	18. Ch 18 Brother Vs Sister, Round 1

**Chapter 18** – Brother Vs. Sister, Round 1

The Shield's music blasted through the arena as Roman and Dean celebrated their victory as they carefully pulled Seth with them. He was so out of it they had to be careful with him. Roman steadied Seth as they walked to the back. The EMT's and Doc Sampson were the first to greet the guys. The EMT's grabbed Seth and pulled him aside so Doc could check him out.

Grey eyes could FEEL violet eyes on him as he looked over and landed on the beauty that had captured his heart in such a short time. Roman could see Tina chewing her bottom lip. It was always the more adorable thing about her. When her nerves got to be too much she gnawed on that bottom lip. He unclipped and unzipped his bulky tactic vest and let is hang open as he swiped a big hand through his hair to get it out of his face before moving to stand in front of her.

Roman wasn't stupid he could see the unshed tears in Tina's eyes. He knew the TLC match would be brutal on him; he just didn't realize it would be just as hard if not even more difficult for beauty to watch as well. He watched as her head dropped and she suddenly found their feet more interesting. "Don't do that beautiful; don't hide your face from me." His hand came up as his index finger and thumb hooked her chi and brought her face back up. He watched as a few random tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Tina wanted to touch him so badly. She wanted to make sure he was okay and that nothing was broken. She brought her shaking hands up; she was scared to touch him because she wasn't sure how much he was hurting.

"Roman, can you get your gear off I want to check you and Dean before the EMT's take Seth to the ER. I know if I don't check you now you won't let me check you later." Doc Sampson requested.

Roman's thoughts were interrupted by the Doc's demand. He knew he wasn't doing it on purpose and he had been right; once they left with Seth they wouldn't give a shit about themselves. Roman stepped back from Tina, but not before he squeezed her shoulder and let his hand slid down her arm and squeeze her hand. He shed his tactic vest and tossed it onto an equipment trunk and pulled his black beater over his head and it joined his vest.

Tina's eyes couldn't help scrapping down the caramel colored flesh that covered her boyfriend's body. She could see a few red marks that would definitely turn into bruises before the night was finished. She watched as Roman hopped up on the equipment trunk next to half his ring attire before he reached out and grabbed her hand; pulling her to stand next to him. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it as she watched Doc Sampson examine Roman and check his vitals and breathing.

Roman felt Doc Sampson as he felt around his chest, ribcage, abdominals, and stomach; then went around and started checking his shoulder blades and back and Roman grunted.

Tina looked around Roman's body when he grunted and could see the angry red mark that spanned around his back from when Ryan had speared Roman into the ladder and she frowned; she felt Roman pull her back around to get her attention and mind off it. "Hey…" Roman stated getting her violet eyes to lock with his again. "I'm okay…I'm banged up and I will have bruises, but I'm going to be fine. This is mild compared to my NFL days."

Doc Sampson chuckled as he finished by flashing his light in Roman's eyes to check for a concussion and make sure everything was ok. "Fortunately Roman is a big guy and a little thing like a ladder re-arranging his kidney's won't phase him unless they fall out. He's good Tina I promise." Michael patted Roman's shoulder. "You already know the drill hot shower, ice down after wards and if you have any blood in your urine you call me immediately. Now I have to go pin down Dean. This should be fun."

Roman watched as the Doc went after Dean next. He was worried about Seth; they both were and he knew Dean would fight the doc on getting checked out but would eventually concede. Roman pulled Tina to stand in front of him as he cupped her cheeks and softly brushed his lips against hers before his thumbs wiped her tear streaks. "No my crying beautiful; I'm fine. Let's go grab our gear and head to the ER."

Tina shook her head. "I've already got all three of your gear packed in the rental." She stated as he held up the rental keys which he'd given to her so he wouldn't lose them. Then she leaned over and grabbed a t-shirt she'd pulled from his bag. "Here put this on and you can change into your jeans or whatever at the hospital if you want." She waited until he smoothed the back t-shirt down his chest and then knelt down on the equipment trunk behind him as she carefully pulled his long thick hair back and tied it off in a loose pony tail at the nape of neck.

Both of their heads jerked to the side as a growl echoed in the small hallway. They couldn't help laughing as they watched Doc Sampson cornering Dean to check him out. And clearly Dean was having none of it.

Tina giggled. "You know what I'm going to go get the car warmed up. When they get ready to take Seth I'll be waiting in the rental." She watched as Roman hopped off the trunk before softly kissing her lips.

"Me and you later tonight – feel like a bath?" Roman asked softly as his arm wrapped around her waist.

Tina smiled as she looked up at him. "Where ever you need me is where I'll be; honestly a nice warm bath with you sounds like heaven." She pushed up and kissed his lips softly once more before Roman finally let her walk away to get the rental.

Bryan limped his way back through the gorilla pit his body was screaming at him for moving so soon after his match with the boys from the Shield. He looked behind him to make sure Glen Jacobs –who wrestled as Kane- and Ryan Reese –who wrestled as Ryback- were following as well. He didn't want to leave his wrestling mates behind. His eyes looked over and watched as Roman and Dean were helping that fuckin puke Seth Rollins to the back. He stopped and scoffed as Ryan stepped next to him. They bumped fists as Bryan smiled up at Ryan. "I'll get you your money. That was classic man. Rollins didn't even see you until it was too late." Bryan chuckled.

Ryan chuckled. "It was no problem bro. It was fun; anytime you need my assistance again to show the rookie where his place it in this company you just let me know."

"I don't know Ryan. I think before the night is up my brother might have to buy you to protect him."

Bryan recognized that voice as he and Ryan turned and saw Khloe standing there with her hands on her hips. Bryan chuckled again with Ryan. "Oh and who am I going to need protection from?"

Khloe narrowed her eyes. "ME!"

Bryan's eyes widened as she stalked over to him and stood in front of him and before he knew it she punched him right in the mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK KHLOE?" Bryan yelled as he held his now bleeding lip.

Khloe was so mad she'd never struck another person out of anger. "I can't believe you! I can't even believe you are my brother. You're supposed to protect me and just be there for me. Here I was in pain for the last two years! Imagine my surprised to find our YOU are the source of my pain. You are the most selfish manipulative heartless troll. I – I don't even understand how you are my brother. I don't understand and I don't get it."

Bryan growled. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Bryan asked through clenched teeth.

Khloe shook her head. "I'm talking about you beating Seth within an inch of his life. I'm talking about how you threatened him so he'd break up. I'm talking about my own brother taking away the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and trying to get another man in my life when you already knew he didn't have a snowballs chance in hell to get in my heart."

Bryan growled as he looked over at the EMT's strapping Seth Rollins to the gurney with a dazed look in his eyes and flanking the gurney Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Bryan grabbed out and grabbed her upper arm and jerked her to look at the trio. "Do you see them? They will NEVER make it in this business. Rollins couldn't even take a little bump through two tables. He's a pussy and a weak no body and he's going to wind up back in the Indy's just like Ambrose and Reigns will wind up on the fuckin couch in his mommy and daddy's house. None of them will amount to anything and I won't have my sister dating a nobody."

"You can't tell me who I can and cannot date. You are not my father you don't get to call the shots in my life. Who I date is none of your business." Khloe spouted off and squeaked as Bryan tightened his hand around her upper arm and jerked her back and forth. "Let go of me Bryan." She was struggling to get free from his grip but it wasn't working. The harder she struggled the tighter his grip grew.

Seth stared at the ceiling of the arena hallway. He was literally seeing stars and black spots as they flashed in his vision. He could hear arguing and a squeak caught his attention. "R-Roman, what's going on?" He asked in a slur of words.

Roman had been watching as the siblings snapped back and forth and when Danielson grabbed his sister by the arm and was jerking her around he was two seconds from stepping in when he heard Seth's voice. He looked down. "You ex-girlfriend seems to be having a disagreement with her brother. It's starting to get ugly."

Seth's hand reached up and grabbed a hold of Roman's vest as he tugged on it slightly. "D-don't let him h-hurt her." Seth practically begged in a stutter.

Roman patted Seth's hand as he nodded in understanding as his eyes went back to the siblings.

Bryan didn't see the angry grey eyes that were watching him. Bryan suddenly felt a brisk gouging pain in his ribs as he felt Khloe jam her elbow into his ribcage. He growled out as his temper spiked and he suddenly grabbed both of Khloe's upper arms in both hands and slammed her into the nearest wall.

Dean and Roman both were at Khloe and Bryan's sides within seconds. "Let go over her Danielson." A raspy voice said.

Bryan looked over with a glare. "Mind your own business Ambrose. This is a family matter and it doesn't concern you."

Dean smirked as he hung his arm off of Roman's shoulder closest to him. "It might not be my concern but it does sort of concern my buddy here Roman." He patted Roman's chest with the hand he had lazily hanging off his shoulder. "Doesn't it big man."

Roman gripped his belt buckle in both hands as he rolled his shoulders and fixed Bryan Danielson with a glare. "It does indeed. You see Seth is our friend - which means Khloe is our friend; we protect him, we protect her. Just like Tina is my girl and Khloe's friend. We protect one; we protect both. Now don't make Dean tell you to get your hands off of her again." His voice was low and angry and he was really the wrong member of the Shield to pick a fight with.

Actually all of them were the wrong member to pick a fight with.

Bryan growled as he glowered at Khloe. "This isn't over yet little girl. You're not going to pick them over your flesh and blood. I won't have it. And I damn sure won't allow it." He spit out as he backed away from the duo and let go of Khloe.

Khloe wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or hug the breath from both men. She knew Bryan would be pissed, but she didn't think he would be threateningly pissed. "T-Thank you." She pulled her fingers through her hair as she tried to ebb the pain away from her left upper arm by rubbing it. He brother's fingers had been biting into her arm painfully and her fingers had begun to tingle which indicated she was losing proper circulation.

Roman nodded. "Tina would kick my ass if I didn't protect you; Seth would too."

"Excuse me gentlemen." One of the EMT's cleared his throat as he stepped between the two brooding men. "We're ready to take Mr. Rollins to the ER."

Dean stepped towards Khloe. "C'mon you need to have both of those arms checked out. Besides I'm sure Seth would appreciate you riding with him."

Khloe started to back away. "No I really shouldn't go. Doc Sampson can check out my arms."

Dean shook his head as he reached out and took her hand in his. "No ma'am. You can either ride in the ambulance with Seth or in the rental with us. But you are going to the ER to get checked out and believe me we've not had showers yet, I'm sure the sterile smell of the back of the ambulance smells a whole hell of a lot better than the two of us in a rental."

Khloe couldn't help as the corners of her mouth turned up and she laughed softly as she let Dean gently pull her over to the back of the ambulance as Roman took her free hand and both men helped her up into the back of the ambulance. Khloe was directed to sit up towards Seth's head and she did as she was told. "Seth…" She whimpered.

"Khlo…?" Seth asked softly. The sound of her angelic voice was enough to make him feel perfectly fine in 10 seconds. He felt her take his hand in hers as she pulled his glove off his hand and held the back of his hand against her cheek.

Khloe leaned over and smiled softly as she caressed his beard covered jaw. "How's your head?"

Seth shook his head slowly. "It hurts but Doc already cleared me for not having a concussion the ER ride is going to be for a cat scan to make sure everything is okay from the head down."

"I always knew your head was made of concrete." She teased as he chuckled a bit softly before he groaned softly.

He raised his free hand and cupped her cheek. "Are you okay? You're idiot brother didn't hurt you did he?" He asked honestly.

Khloe shook her head. "I don't care. I'm more concerned about you right now. We really have a lot we need to talk about, but for right now, I just want you to relax for me please." She watched as he opened his mouth to protest when she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Just relax please."

She watched as he nodded. She was glad he didn't have a concussion – but it didn't mean something else couldn't be wrong; images of past injuries flooded her mind.

The ambulance really couldn't get to the ER fast enough.


	19. Ch 19 Love, Clarity & Anger

**Chapter 19** – Love, Clarity & Anger

Once Seth had been checked out and gotten cat scanned and his body had a full MRI to make sure everything was still intact then placed him in a room until the doctor from the night shift signed on and discharged him. They knew it was going to be a couple of hours and then had allowed Seth to dress in his jeans and t-shirt, but he had to stay relaxing in bed until discharged. His sneakers were left on the ground but he had on a Black zip up hoodie on as he lay in the bed trying not to go crazy.

A knock on the door brought Seth from his case of boredom. His head snapped to the door and watched as Khloe opened the door and stepped inside. He started to sit up but she held her hand up. "Don't move around nurse ratchet will come in and get pissed. She's already giving me the evil eye for coming in here. Secretly I think she's just a big fangirl and she's got the hots for you."

Seth chuckled before he groaned and scrunched up his face. "Don't make me laugh; the pain killer is starting to wear off."

"Do you need me to get the nurse – do you need more?" Khloe asked as she stopped mid-stride to Seth's bed.

Seth shook his head negatively before he held out his hand for her to come to him. "No, they gave it to me on the way over to take off the edge. You know me I don't like prescribed pain killers." He was surprised when he watched her continue on and stopped next to the bed and her hand went to his as he moved over and patted the space next to him.

Khloe smiled softly as she hopped up on the edge of his bed. The silence between then was deafening. "Why…?" She questioned softly.

Seth almost didn't hear the question because of how soft it was spoken. "What do you mean why; why what?" He countered.

Khloe made sure she was turned and looking at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had missed so much; the very eyes she knew could heal her soul – the same soul that had been broken for two years. "Why didn't you tell me what Bryan did to you?"

Seth knew this was coming. He shook his head. "Because I didn't want you knowing what happened between us; because I wasn't going to force you to choose between some random boyfriend and your family. Family is more important than anything to me, why do you think I took you to Iowa to meet my family and why we went back so much the two years we were together."

"If it was so God damn important to you then why did you let my asshole brother come between us? After what he did to you it was pretty obvious he not only tried but succeeded in ruining my relationship with you and you let him." Khloe frowned as she stood up from the hospital bed and started to pace slightly. "I don't know what I was expecting to hear from you tonight. After what Phil told me about you confessing everything to him while you were still down in NXT. I'm so pissed off at my brother who still can't seem to stop controlling my life with a man I can't stop loving even when I had another good man in my life."

"I don't know what you want me to say eith-…" Seth stopped mid-sentence suddenly aware of the words she said. "What do you mean the good man you HAD in your life?" He questioned.

Khloe rolled her lips as she stopped and looked at Seth as he sat up and was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. "After everything Phil and I talked about and everything he told me tonight. We both figured out that we have a lot of love for each other as friends, but neither of us is in love with the other. So we went our separate ways tonight." She explained.

Seth carefully slid of the edge of the bed and walked over to Khloe as he grabbed her hands in his. "And is it true about you still loving me? Do you still love me Khloe? I need to know. I need to know what I'm going up against here."

Khloe nodded as she felt her tears line with tears once again. "I never stopped loving you Seth."

Seth sighed heavily; his thumbs brushed away the fresh tears as they started slowly sliding down her cheeks. His skin just seemed to absorb them as if it was parts of her that he'd been missing in his life and it was suddenly making him whole again. "We were fighting more and your brother was planting shit in my head. The last straw was when he caught me outside of the NXT arena one night. He caught me off guard when he hit me in the back of the head; he beat the shit out of me and I wasn't even found until the next day by the maintenance crew."

Seth swallowed hard as he kept his eyes locked with hers. "I avoided you, your calls everything that whole week and I was the world's biggest prick for breaking up with you over the phone, but I wasn't fully healed and I couldn't let you see me like that. Plus the added fact of your brother paying me a visit at my apartment and paining me into submission to break things off with you. I was at the end of my rope. I was going to wait a couple of weeks and go beg for forgiveness at one of the ROH arenas and imagine my surprise when they told me you quit and didn't know where you were."

Seth stepped closer; his hands came up and cupped her cheeks. "I was stupid not to fight for you two years ago. I won't – I refuse to make that same mistake again."

Khloe knew she could trust what he said; what he claimed, because the whole time he was looking in her eyes. "I might not have stopped loving you, but it doesn't mean I'm just going to fall back into your arms or bed. You will be working to get back everything you let go."

He knew that was coming; Seth nodded. "I can work with that baby; I can work with that better than I could have if you would've told me to go fuck myself – which you have every right to do. But I'm glad you didn't." Seth stared deep into those deep ocean blue eyes he'd missed so much. "Can I kiss you now? I mean without you pushing me away and telling me to leave you alone?"

Khloe nodded. She watched as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss; tilting her face up he deepened the kiss. He nipped her bottom lip as he brought the kiss to an end. His arms stayed around her body and he could feel her hands resting on his chest. "God I missed this Khloe; I missed you – I missed everything about you."

Seth felt Khloe bury her face in his neck as she took in his scent; tightening her arms around his shoulders as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "C'mon, it's going to be a couple of hours before they are going to discharge me. I want to hold you in my arms like the man I should've been instead of the coward I acted like two years ago."

Seth led Khloe back over to the bed as he lay down and moved over enough for her to lie next to him. Her head went to his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Everything felt perfect. He had lost everything when he gave her up. Now suddenly it was all coming back to him now. He felt her body relax in his arms and her soft breathing let him know she'd relaxed enough to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to consume him as well.

Teal eyes searched the hallways of the hospital. Natalya had told Marika about the fight that Khloe and Bryan had gotten into. She didn't quite have all the details, but Nattie told her Ambrose and Reigns had helped with saving Khloe from their idiot brother who had physically laid hands on Khloe and then the two Shield members insisted she go to the ER with Rollins to get checked out.

There was no way in HELL Rika was going to leave Khloe alone with Seth Rollins. He would worm his way back into her life and then fuck it all up again. Her teal eyes continued to dance around the hallway as she made her way through to the ER. She'd already checked in at the front desk to find out what room Seth was in. As soon as she headed down the right hall she saw the door at the end of the hallway and it was closed. A sinking feeling entered her body as she got closer and closer and when she stopped and peered in through the window she saw Khloe wrapped in Seth Rollins arms.

Hell no, this was not going to happen again. She was going to get Khloe out of there even if she had to drag her sister by the hair.

Marika narrowed her eyes as she sucked in a breath and grabbed the handle of the door as she started to pull it open when a hand clamped down on her upper arm and pulled her away. Marika's teal eyes shot to the big hand before they snapped up and were met by the blue/grey eyes of Dean Ambrose.

Dean was sitting in the ER waiting room. Roman and Tina were curled up together and the three-some were just waiting for Seth to be discharged. While the ER team had been working on Seth Khloe had come down the waiting room and thanked them for stopping Bryan. Roman had asked why the sudden change of heart and she began to cry softly as she told them everything that Phil had confided in her. Dean was ready to kill; if he would've known what Bryan did back then he would've been out for blood. As it was they barely knew each other and Dean was fairly withdrawn from people he didn't know; completely opposite to what he was now.

Dean had watched as Marika walked by and he could already tell she was a woman on a mission. And he knew what the mission was and also knew he had to stop her. She started jerking on her arm to get free from his grip.

"Ambrose, let go of me now." Marika demanded with a jerk of her arm.

"That's not going to happen, Miss Danielson." Dean's fingers tightened around her arm but not in a painful way; it wasn't his intention to hurt her just keep her from bothering Seth and Khloe now that they'd gotten things worked out. She continued to struggle against his arm and he finally sighed heavy before he turned to her and she stopped abruptly before he leaned down and lifted her over his shoulder.

"No – NO! Ambrose put me down! Put me down now!" Marika demanded louder, while trying to watch the pitch of her voice; she was in a hospital after all and there were sick people there who didn't want to hear her mouth.

Dean curled his arm up and around her body; he didn't want to make a mistake and let her fall off his shoulder. He stalked along the hallway as he tried several doors to find an empty room to settle her down in. He finally found the linen closet as he tried the door and it was unlocked. His eyes shifted left and right making sure no one was around before he opened the door all the way, stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind them. He gently set her on her feet as his hand molested the wall before finally locating the light switch and flicking it on.

Marika's hands were planted on her hips as her chestnut hair was all over the place and she was breathing heavily. "What the hell Ambrose? What is your problem?" She snapped out.

Dean chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you ruin all mine and Roman's hard work on getting Khloe and Seth back together. If you can't see how much they need each other then you're a lot blinder than I thought and a little dense too woman. It doesn't take a genius or brain surgeon to see the love they have for each other. Whatever her and punk had it doesn't even scratch the surface of what she has with Seth."

"I'm not going to let him hurt her again. I don't care how deluded you and your stable mate seem to be. He crushed her - he broke her heart and I'm the one who had to pick up the pieces; not you. I'm the one who had to hear her crying like her heart and soul were being ripped from her body; not you. You and Reigns need to keep your nose out of every body's business or you're going to find my fist punching your nose up into your skull." Marika threatened as she attempted to go around Dean to go back for Khloe.

Dean shook his head as he kept moving in her way. "And here I thought we had a good time at the arena earlier." A smirk slid across his face as Marika jerked back. "Don't tell me you didn't know…I know you know it was me."

"You cocky mother fucker." Marika accused. Within three seconds Marika's back was pressed to the door and Dean's big body was going the pressing. God why did he have to smell so good?

Dean leaned down and let his nose brush against the sensitive skin of her neck. "I'm guessing Bryan never told you he was the reason Seth broke up with Khloe." He murmured against the shell of her ear as his hands slid down her curvaceous sides and gripped her hips as he pressed himself against her to see the kind of effect her feisty side had on him.

Marika bit her bottom lip to keep from melting into a puddle at his feet. "No…" She whimpered.

Dean smirked as he softly nipped the skin of her collar bone before soothing the pinched skin with his tongue and lips. "Your asshole brother never gave Seth a real chance to make your sister happy…He wanted to marry her." Dean mumbled before he licked the seam of her lips and her mouth opened as they fought for dominance of the kiss. His hands gripped the back of her thighs and he lifted her once again as her legs wrapped around his muscular waist; tighter than before at the arena.

Marika moaned into his mouth before he pulled his lips from hers and her brain came back into the light. "He wanted to marry her…" She whimpered again. All thoughts were jumbled as he started to grind against her once again and once again the seam from her jeans was pressing the lace from her panties against her nub.

Dean pressed his pelvis to her crotch as she moaned and mewled in his arms, but still paid attention to every word he said. "You're brother is a bully. He bullied Seth into breaking things off with Khloe. He attacked him and nearly put him in the hospital with a double concussion." His teeth scrapped against her sensitive neck as he continued to grind a little harder against her as she sucked in a breath and dug her fingernails into his t-shirt covered back. He was almost half tempted to slid his hands into her pants he was curious how wet she was for him at that very moment.

"Double concussion…" Marika whined out as Dean kept grinding against her. She felt him push once more against her. "Dean…" She gasped as the same white heat flushed through her body as she started to scream out her orgasm Dean captured her mouth to keep her screams silenced.

Pulling back from her lips Dean knew he was going to hell in a hand basket with some kind of bow on it. He let her calm her breathing down as he gently set her on her feet before steadying her against the door and his body. He was almost embarrassed because he had ridden the wave of ecstasy as well. Shaking his head he couldn't believe he just came in his pants like a little boy. The guys were sure to laugh at him big time; shrugging he deserved it.

Dean's eyes locked with Marika's as he noticed the passion haze melted away and was replaced with volcanic lava spewing from her eyes as the anger poured over her body.

"How dare you do that to me? How dare you use my vulnerability against me to dry hump me in a linen closet; while you tell me my brother is a bully and whipped Seth's ass." Marika growled as she swung and didn't connect.

Dean narrowed his eyes before he ducked out of the way of her flying fist and then grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pushed her chest against the door and his chest against her back. "I know you would've never listened to me if I didn't distract you. You would've gone in that damn room and started a fight with your sister – one I might add you would've never won in a million years. You need to open your eyes and take a look around you. Bryan is the source of your sisters constant pain for the last two years; not Seth. They love each other it seems to be obvious to everyone but you and your brother."

"Not like that! He didn't have to hurt her like that!" Marika argued.

Dean growled when she tried kicking back and applied pressure against her body and pressed her into the door more. "Well after everything I just told you that your asshole brother did to one of my best friend's if you can come up with a better solution on how he was going to stay with Khloe and not make her choose between him and her family then by all means you let me know. Otherwise, it was the only thing Seth knew what to do. There were no other options."

"He loved her. He let her go. Haven't you heard that old saying if you love something set it free; if it comes back it's yours for life and if it doesn't return it was never meant to be? Seth let her go. He sacrificed his own happiness because he didn't want her to choose him over her family. It was the only thing he could think of. You can be pissed all you want at me I don't care. Just leave them alone. They have a lot of damage they need to repair. And they don't need you in there running your mouth." Dean voiced.

Dean let go of her and backed away as she spun around on him and he grabbed her arms and turned them around so his back was to the door. "I'm not saying at of that to be a dick. I'm saying it because you need to look at them right now and see how exhausted they are mentally and also see how truly perfect they fit in each other's lives." Dean's eyebrows shot up to prove his point. "You can come join us while we wait for Seth to get released or you can use your anger to beat the fuck out of your brother as a gift to your sister." He turned and left the closet and went back to the ER waiting room.

Marika's anger fizzled out the longer she stood in the linen closet. She stepped out and walked back over to Seth's door as she look in the room and watched as Seth's arms tightened around her sisters body and his nose buried further in the top of her head. She sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit…"

Marika really hadn't been paying attention to Khloe and Seth when they were together. She never noticed the small things because at the time teaching had been her whole life. She was going to need to talk with Khloe.

But first – she was definitely paying her dear older brother a visit.


	20. Ch 20 Fight Club

**Chapter 20**

Seth walked into the Shield's 3 bedroom suite; Khloe was by his side. He was sure she would've stayed in her own room but she shook his head and said she'd go get her things and move them to his room. If they were going to fix things between them; they were going to start immediately. There was no waiting until morning or waiting until their next set of days off.

Seth knew she was right. He offered to go with her and she shook her head and made him lay down. "I don't care if your cat got scanned and they confirmed no brains leaked out. You have a match tomorrow night on Raw and you need to relax a little; concussion or no concussion."

"I'm sorry bro but I tend to agree with your woman on this one." Roman put his two cents in as he allowed Tina to pull him to their room. He waved a hand over his shoulder. "See you guys in the morning." He bid them a good night as he and his beauty disappeared into their room, closing and locking the door as they went.

"I'll be right back. My room is just down the hall. I'll leave a quick not for Rika and be back here in 5 minutes." Khloe informed Seth as she steered him to his room. "I want you to lay down and relax. If you're a good boy I'll come work the tension out of those muscles."

Seth groaned at the thought of her massaging his body. He missed her small hands working the knots out of his shoulders and back. He sat on the edge of the bed before he saluted her in true smart ass fashion. "Yes ma'am."

Dean had been standing on the balcony smoking a cigarette; trying to calm himself and replaying what had happened and what was said between him and Marika. He was sure she hated his guts before tonight and after tonight she probably wanted to set his guts on fire now.

If Bryan Danielson thought he was going to get a good night's sleep – he was wrong; dead wrong. He was pulled from his half slumber/half-awake stupor as banging on his hotel room door woke him up. He growled and grumbled as he pulled himself from bed and yanked his t-shirt over his head and pulled some basketball shorts on over his boxers; stumbled through the suit cussing violently when he stubbed his toe on something he finally reached the door.

Swinging the door open his eyes fell on his younger sister. "What the fuck Marika? Do you know what time it is?"

Marika narrowed her eyes at her older brother. "You know something all my life I've looked up to you. I've counted on you to be there for me when mom and dad couldn't; I counted on you to be there for Khloe. And you know something you really surprised me by being there through Khloe's break up with Seth. So you'll excuse my shock when I found out tonight you're the cause of her pain."

Bryan rolled his eyes. "You woke me out of a dead sleep to what? Guilt trip me because I forced that Iowa puke to break up with our flaky sister? Her getting involved with him was the biggest mistake of her life; me breaking them apart before she could get married to him and drop a few of his puppies was the smartest thing I ever did."

Marika shook her head. "No the dumbest thing you ever did was break our sister's heart for the last two years. Even when she was with Phil the last six months she was never really WITH HIM. She doesn't love him; she never will. She loves Seth and he loves her more than either of us ever did. I didn't see it. I let you get in my head with what a terrible human being he was. My life was too busy to really pay attention to what was going on with Khloe and Seth. But everything I see now is clear. You hurt our sister. She's always been there for both of us. She helped you ask out Brie and now your head over heels in love with the Bella twin."

Bryan scoffed. "I got Brie on my own. But Khloe was destined to wind up with someone who is smarter than Seth Rollins. She deserves someone better; someone who is going to love her unconditionally for the rest of her life…she deserves…"

"She deserves Seth Rollins." Marika interrupted. "But you're too busy trying to be the WWE big shot right now to see anything. You were so busy in the company that you didn't see anyone else Bryan. She was happy with Seth. She was happier than I'd seen her in a long time and you crushed it all. I don't understand this hatred that you have for Seth Rollins, but you've just ruined your relationship with one sister and your about to lose another one, because Seth and Khloe made up and this time she's going to have my full support. This time I'm going to do the right thing. I'm going to make sure her every happiness is fulfilled by the one man she's been in love with for four years and not you or anyone else is going to stop it."

"What the fuck do you mean Khloe and Seth got back together? I won't allow it! Not now; not EVER!" Bryan growled out.

Marika smirked. "Well guess what big brother you no longer control our little sister. She is free to date whomever she chooses and there's nothing you can do about it."

Anger flared in Bryan's eyes as they narrowed. "You want to make a bet?" Without warning Bryan grabbed Marika by the arm and swung her around until her back was against the wall and his hand was around her throat. "Neither of you date anyone unless I say so! And she will NOT date Seth Rollins! I don't care if he was the king of the world. I won't allow it." Bryan spat out through clenched teeth.

Marika was caught completely off guard as the back of her head hit the wall was a resounding smack her eyes widened as she felt her own brother clasp his huge hand around her neck and throat. Her hands came up and were trying to pry his hand off her throat as she was gasping for air. Marika did the only thing she could think of as she shoved her fist forward she nailed her brother in the nose; imagine her surprise when he didn't even blink. She nailed him in the nose a second time and she watched in horror as his grip around her throat never loosened as blood trickled from both nostrils.

Khloe had gone down and grabbed her rolling suitcase and her backpack and was headed back to the Shield's suite; they blocked the door open for her and as she pushed her suitcase into the room she heard a gasp and looked down the hallway only to see her brother pinning her sister to the wall by her throat.

Dean walked up and took her suitcase he saw the look on her face. "Khloe, what's wrong?" He could see the freaked out look on her face as he leaned his head out the door and looked in the same direction as Khloe. "Fuck! ROMAN! I'm going to need your help big man!" Dean stepped out the door and looked at Khloe stay here." He turned and took off down the hallway.

Dean came to a stop next to Bryan. "Hey bro, what's going on?" Dean decided using kid gloves would be best at this point. He didn't want to piss Bryan off anymore because he really didn't like the look on Marika's face and didn't want Bryan to pop his own sister's head off her shoulders.

"Mind your own business, Ambrose. This is a family matter." Bryan snarled out. Why was this asshole always poking his nose in other peoples business?

Khloe watched as Dean ran down the hall towards her brother and sister. Her head snapped around as Roman emerged from the bedroom with Tina in toe as he looked at Khloe and could hear Dean shouting down the hallway.

"Bro, I'm not one to get involved in family bullshit but you might want to ease up on your sister's windpipe, I really don't like that shade of blue her lips seem to be turning and unless you feel like going to jail tonight for attempted murder you might wanna let up just a notch."

"You guys interfered early at the arena. Why am I not surprised you're doing it again right now? Every fuckin place I go you three idiots seem to fuckin follow." Bryan growled.

"Dean…" Marika whimpered out in something barely above a whisper. Her vision was filling up with blinking black spots.

Dean's head snapped down as he felt a hand clutch the front of his shirt covered chest. His hand came up and covered her.

"DANIELSON!" A deep voice yelled down the hallway.

Bryan's focus was taken off of Marika as his head snapped to the side and he watched as Roman rolled his shoulders and stood there.

Fire burning in his eyes Roman growled as he jerked his head left and then right popping it. "Why do I have to keep having these conversations with you asshole? Let go of Rika now dickhead." Roman warned.

Dean noticed Bryan's attention was on Roman and he loosened his grip. Dean yanked Bryan's arm down as he shoved his fist in his Danielson's nuts and watched him stumble back and into the wall with a loud thud as he grunted and groaned while holding onto his basketball shorts covered crotch. Dean looked over and saw Roman gauging the distance between him and Danielson and he reached out and grabbed Marika wrapping her in his arms as Roman let out primal growl and charged down the hallway.

Bryan pushed off the wall and suddenly BOOM! He felt like he'd been hit by a freight train as Roman not only speared him in the hallway but also THROUGH his hotel room door. Bryan lay on his hotel room door as if he'd just been steam rolled.

Roman stood up as he pulled his hair out of his face; the muscles in his chest and biceps jerked with a flex as his pissed off grey eyes looked down at Bryan Danielson. "Don't make me have this conversation again with you goat boy. You will lose every time." He punctuated the sentence by spitting on Danielson's t-shirt covered chest. He turned and looked at Dean. "Is she good?"

Dean looked down at the teal eyed beauty as he lifted her into his arms and her head lulled over and rested on his chest. "I think so. I'm going to call Doc Sampson and see if he'll come check her out in our room."

Seth had pulled himself from bed at the sound of all the commotion and the thunderous boom at the end of the hall. When he saw Roman set out of the rubble that used to be a wooden hotel door he smirked as he wrapped his arm around Khloe's waist. "Babe, don't worry Dean will take care of her."

Khloe frowned as she watched Dean walk in front of Roman as he brought her sister to the room. "Is she okay?" Khloe asked when she didn't see her sister moving that much.

Dean nodded. "I want to say yes, but I'm not sure. I'm going to call Doc and see if he'll come check her out. For now I'm going to lay her on my bed. I want her someplace comfortable." Khloe looked from Seth to Dean and back to Seth. Dean caught on as he smirked slightly. "I'll come get you when doc gets here."

"Thanks…" Khloe stated as she pushed up on her toes and kissed Dean's cheek and watched as Roman stopped in front of Khloe and Seth as he saw Seth's arm around her waist and nodded. Khloe grabbed Roman's shoulder as she pulled him down some and he was nice enough to let her as she brushed her lips across his cheek as well. "Thank you too. Neither of you had to get involved, but you did and I really appreciate it"

Roman nodded. "Don't thank me just yet. I'm calling Paul and Stephanie right now. That's the second time in one night your brother lost his shit and put hands on both of you. I don't care what the circumstances are no man should lay hands on a woman. At this point they could fire him and I wouldn't give a shit."

Khloe shook her head. "No you do what you feel is necessary Roman. If Tina trusts you and Seth trusts you; then I trust you." She watched as Roman nodded before he disappeared back into his room and grabbed his cell immediately calling Paul and Stephanie. Khloe looked at Seth as he leaned down and kissed her temple softly.

"C'mon beautiful, we can go sit in Deans room and wait for Doc and you can give me that massage you promised me since I was a good boy and didn't help the boys beat up your brother." Seth teased as he took her hand and led her to Dean's room.

Dean was sitting in a chair next to his bed as he watched Rika in her unconscious state. She was still breathing so that was good; he knew the lack of oxygen forced her to pass out. He looked up when a fist tapped him on the shoulder and he covered the fist with his hand and looked up at one of his best friends. "Doc is on his way down."

Seth nodded as he carefully lay on the floor at the foot of the bed on his stomach. He'd changed from his jeans to his sweats, but kept his t-shirt on and no socks. Seth felt Khloe lower herself over his body as she sat on his rear. He felt her slide his t-shirt up so her hands could get to his skin. He moaned softly as soon as she applied pressure to the muscles around his shoulders and shoulder blades.

An hour later, Doc Sampson finished examining Marika. "Well there is no damage done to the larynx or the esophagus. It will be bruised and it will hurt to swallow. I want you to alternate between heat and cold every thirty minutes. Try not to talk too much. I gave Dean some salve and in the morning after a good hot shower; he's going to apply it for you. If you need anything give me a call." Doc Sampson informed the teal eyed beauty.

Everyone watched as Doc Sampson left. Khloe hugged her sister as she told her she was going to be in Seth's room if she needed anything. Tina and Roman went back to their room as well. Dean stopped Marika from moving from the bed. "Lay back down and just stay there. I'll sleep on the couch but I don't want you in a room by yourself in case your brother suddenly goes stupid again." Dean stated as he held out an ice pack and one of his t-shirts. Marika swallowed hard as she took the ice pack from him as he turned to leave the room.

Dean's head snapped around as a hand grabbed his arm. He smiled softly as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
Her voice was extremely raspy.

Dean shook his head. "Don't talk…And you're very welcome. Get some sleep. I'll be right outside on the couch if you need me." He walked out and pulled the door closed behind him.

Marika swallowed again as she got ready for bed and wrapped the ice pack around her throat and climbed into bed and soon her eyes fluttered closed.


	21. Ch 21 Baths & Bad Dreams

**Chapter 21** – Baths & Bad Dreams

Tina walked back into the bedroom after finding out that Marika was going to be okay. She didn't miss the concerned look on Dean's face and figured there was a story there, but she wasn't going to bother him tonight. Everyone was tired and sore from the PPV and had to get up early the next morning to head to Monday Night Raw. Tina walked over and was looking out the window when Roman walked up behind her.

"You okay baby?" Roman rumbled in her ear as his lips placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Yea, just glad you and Dean stopped Bryan before any real damage could've been done not that enough wasn't done; just nothing permanent." Tina stated honestly.

"Don't you owe me a nice relaxing bath?" He ordered gently; trying to get her to stop worrying; watching as she nodded and allowed Roman to lead her to the bathroom. It was covered with scented candles, the lights dimmed, and Roman was standing right behind her naked as he kissed the side of her neck, slowly running his hands down to unsnap the button of her jeans. "I'm ready, why aren't you naked yet?" He asked softly.

"I was hoping you could help me with that." Tina stated with an impish grin as she looked at Roman; he proceeded to pull her jeans down her long tan legs, as she pulled her shirt up and off of her tired body. Roman placed a soft kiss on her navel as she watched him hook his thumbs into her red lace boy cut panties and shed them from her body as well, while she removed her bra. She'd had her hair up in a clip and she pulled it out and set it on the counter; letting Roman finish undressing her. And he stepped into the tub and took her hand and made she sure she stepped in carefully. He sat down and he guided her hips down and into the water. The water enveloped both of their bodies; soothing any muscles that might have been achy.

It was a good thing the tub was 3 sizes bigger than a normal tub or Roman definitely wouldn't fit. He was 6'3" and 265 lbs of pure muscle. Roman took the loofa sponge and began running it up and down her soft back and shoulders; loving the feeling of her flesh. He smiled when her head lulled back against his chest, knowing she enjoyed him touching her this way, the bubbles and candlelight making her even more radiant. He dunked the loofa sponge in the water again and began running it up her flat stomach, their eyes locking and Roman groaned as soon as her lips met his; he could literally kiss her until the water ran cold. Roman's strong hands ran up her thighs to her hips, gripping them before running further up her sides in her hair, groaning as their tongues entwined together. Roman broke the kiss, trailing his soft lips down her neck to her shoulder, nipping the tender flesh, wanting to drive her mad.

Tina felt like she was on the brink of insanity. She loved feeling Roman's lips, tongue and fingers touching her all over. She almost couldn't get enough; in fact she craved more from him. She moved around until she was sitting straddled on his lap as she began running her fingers through his wet hair and went down his neck as her wet finger made patterns on the warm wet flesh on his biceps and chest. He'd started to dunk the loofa in the water again, she grabbed it from him with a smirk on her lips and threw it into the sink where he couldn't get to it, as she caressed his jaw and cheek and leaned over capturing her lips with his, His wet hands leaving water trails on her body as she moaned into his mouth.

"Tina…Tina, I want you…I want you right now." Roman was breathing heavily, loving the feeling of her fingers and lips caressing his body, she was lighting him completely on fire. Roman ran his hands down until he cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him as their lips met in another fiery kiss, not able to resist the temptation any longer. Tina was nodding, licking her lips and Roman couldn't hold back any longer. He gripped his hardened cock and slowly lifted her up, feeling her wet folds for the first time and they both groaned at the contact. Roman completely filled her to the core and Tina laced their fingers together, Roman not moving because he didn't want to hurt her, knowing he wasn't a small man by any means.

Tina could feel him inside of her and it was maddening, he hadn't moved at all. He was nearly frozen like a statue. Tina caressed his cheek and smiled softly. "You're not going to hurt me Roman...I promise. I trust you. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here." She slowly started moving up and down on him, making sure to brush her chest against his as she slowly kissed his lips. She was definitely in love with him. She hadn't trusted anyone in years; especially to get this close to her. Her lips trailed down his neck and her hands roamed his chest and stomach.

As soon as she started moving, Roman knew she was adjusted and stretched to the limits, his lips making a fiery trail down her neck to her chest. He gently massaged her breasts with his strong hands, tweaking the nipples, thrusting his hips up to meet her as the ecstasy completely overtook both of them. Roman loved how she hovered over him, her beautiful dishwater blonde locks trailing over her shoulder as she began rolling her hips against his, driving Roman crazy. He suddenly couldn't take this anymore and stood up from the tub, kissing her passionately as he headed for the bed; stopping along the way to press her into the wall for a few thrusts.

Tina wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to his shoulders as she felt him thrusting in and out of her willing body. She couldn't stop herself from moaning his named as he started thrusting harder into her. She leaned down and captured his lips, which calmed him for about a second until her back hit the bed next and Roman was hovering over her. He slowly withdrew from her and snapped his hip forward and she was biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. She wasn't trying to tip off their suite mates at what they were doing exactly. Glad she'd locked the door so no one could walk in on them. Her pink tongue came out and wet her really dry lips as she felt Roman thrust into her again.

Roman was in heaven with her pussy, he couldn't believe how tight and wet it was, how it wrapped around him in a vice grip. Roman groaned in her mouth, trying to muffle their love making the best he could, and gripped her outer thighs as he lifted them up, thrusting as hard and fast as he possibly could inside of her. He needed her to cum for him, demanded it as he penetrated her repeatedly, withdrawing just enough before slamming inside of her all over again. Roman growled in her ear, gripping her hips as he leaned back on his haunches, moving her body as his thrusts increased, bringing them closer to the edge.

Tina almost couldn't take it anymore; she hadn't had her pussy this thoroughly fucked in a while. Roman was completely making her drunk with lust and ecstasy as he kept slamming his cock in her, it just felt right. They'd made each other completely crazy the last time they were in bed and nothing came of it. She'd wanted him to be inside of her the first night, but knew they were both right about not rushing. He was hovering over her as he drove in and out of her, she reached up and slowly licked around his right nipple and let her teeth graze it, as she licked across his chest and did the same to his other nipple and she felt his cock grow inside of her instantly. Oh the sweet torture, "Oh God...Roman - make me cum for you." Suddenly not giving a shit who heard them.

"You like that baby? You like my cock driving in and out of that beautiful pussy of yours?" Roman growled, almost snarling, and that just made her wetter for him as she nodded emphatically, crushing his lips to hers again. He smirked, lifting both of her legs to drape over his shoulders as he continued driving deeper, harder and faster inside of her hot core. He absolutely couldn't get enough of her as he massaged her breasts, plucking her nipples with his fingers. He knew Tina was close as both of their bodies began to tremble, his hands gripping her hips as he slammed so hard in and out of her that the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoed off of the walls of the bedroom. None of it mattered as Roman wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her up, never stopping the pace as both of them began screaming as he pressed her to the headboard.

Roman had slid down between them and had started rubbing her clit, the second his finger grazed her, Tina's orgasm raked through her body and her cum completely coated Roman's cock. Which sent him coasting over the edge right after her and she was immediately filled with his cum. Birth control was a blessing she was happy to know she'd been taking hers. They both collapsed on the bed trying to catch their breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd let a guy fuck her so hard that it had her screaming. It had definitely been a while. Tina looked over and Roman's grey eyes held her completely captive as she smiled softly at him. Her hand caressed his cheek. "We really need to have more relaxing baths together."

Roman chuckled huskily, hovering over her as he kissed her lips softly, trying to breathe after that intense session they had. He wrapped his arm around her, lying beside her on his side while she remained on her back. He ran his hand up and down her stomach in a gentle caress, completely content with what just happened between them. He kissed her softly as he pulled her into his arms, spooning against her as their slick bodies became one. He buried his nose in her hair and groaned softly, tightening his arms around her, afraid she was going to disappear from his life again.

Tina felt Roman tighten his arms around her. Her hand covered his as it lay across her flat stomach. "We're really going to need a shower in the morning."

Roman chuckled. "I'm there just remember to wake me up and I promise to wash you're hard to reach areas…and then some." Roman whispered in a husky voice against the shell of her ear.

"It's a date big guy." Tina stated through a soft smile as they both drifted off to sleep.

Around 4 am the sun hadn't even started peeking over the horizon yet; Dean was pulled from a deep sleep at the sound of whimpers. He immediately moved around on the couch and was thankful it was so comfortable but wished it would've been bigger as he fell off. His cat lie reflexes saved him from an embarrassing thud that would've surly woken everyone in the suite up. He quietly opened the door to his room and could see Marika moving around in a restless dreamland. He walked into the bathroom and relieved himself before he walked back through whimpers of 'no' were tumbling from Marika's lips.

Dean approached the bed as he carefully sat on the edge and reach out and gently shook twitchy woman. "Marika…Mari – Wake up." Dean's eyes snapped open fully when she sat up and then immediately backed away until her back hit the headboard. "Oh don't do that sweetie." Dean moved around and held out his hand to her.

Marika's eyes snapped open as she blinked a few times and was suddenly aware that it was only a night terror. Her sleep had been plagued by them all night long; just as 2 am was rolling around she thought she'd finally get a couple hours of sleep, but apparently such wasn't the case. As she noticed the hand being held out to her by none other than Dean Ambrose himself. He must've seen her struggling during her nightmare about her brother choking her over and over and over again.

Swallowing hard Marika slowly put her hand in Dean's and then moved so fast she didn't realize she'd launched herself into his arms until he chuckled and let out an 'oomph' when her body crashed into his chest.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed as he was nearly knocked off the bed by her body when she suddenly moved to her knees next to him; wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in the side of his neck. His hands softly rubbed up and down her back and he could feel her slight body tremors. "I got you Marika – I got you." He moved around slowly. "C'mon let's get you back in bed. You need to get some sleep."

"Stay with me please."

Those four words just about broke the great Dean Ambrose; asshole extraordinaire he could be; but there was no way he was going to deny her anything right now. He moved both of them into the bed as he covered her up, she turned face him as her face was buried in his chest and he knew she was sucking his body heat. When her tremors stopped he knew she'd fallen back asleep.

Dean mentally promised her he'd be there for her until the morning. And that's just where he was as he too drifted back to sleep.


	22. Ch 22 Pee Tests All Around

**Chapter 22** – Pee Tests All Around

The filtered through the cracks in the curtains as it danced around the room. Her back was tight against his chest and her hand was covered his with their fingers laced. They'd slept all night like this. His nose was still buried in her hair and he almost came in his pants when her bottom wiggled around and brushed against his morning urine filled erection.

He groaned as his hand left hers and gripped her hip. "Don't do that baby." Her giggle made his eyes snap open as her bottom wiggled against him again. "Oh God…" He groaned a little more audibly.

Khloe carefully moved around. "I can only imagine what you feel with that thing attached to you; imagine it poking you in the ass."

"Christ Khloe, you're going to be the death of me." Seth groaned as he watched her roll onto her back and stare up at him. She stretched her body out as she slowly woke up a little more.

"I don't want to get up yet." Khloe confessed as she traced his soft red lips with her index finger; their eyes locking as she smiled softly.

Seth chuckled. "Nice but my bladder is protesting right now. I'll be right back and we can concentrate on not getting up for a while."

Khloe nodded and watched as he rolled out of bed and did the zombie walk into the bathroom. She wasn't surprised he didn't close the bathroom door he was never ashamed enough to close it. She stifled a laugh as he groaned while relieving himself. Once he made it back to bed it was her turn to get up and use the facilities. She finished up and re-joined Seth under the covers.

As soon as her head hit the pillow; Seth rolled towards her while throwing the blankets over their head and captured her lips. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his embrace. Her hands started sliding up his sides as her fingertips glided over his heated muscled body. She almost forgot what his body felt like being this close to her. She could feel his big hands as they slid up and down her sides and one hand weaved itself into her hair as his other hand slid down the curves of her body as he let his hand go to her boycut panty covered backside and squeezed her rear; eliciting a moan from her mouth into his.

It had felt like it had been a decade since she'd been kissed the way she was being kissed at that moment; rather than the actual only 2 years since the last time Seth kissed her like this.

Seth was in complete heaven. One hair buried in her soft hair and the other hand grabbing a hand full of her best asset and he could literally die a happy man right now. He already knew it was going to take a while to get her naked and buried balls deep inside of her body, but he could wait until she gave him full permission to reclaim her as his.

Teal eyes slowly fluttered open and tried to focus. Marika started to move but was stopped; she was being weighed down by a heavy arm. Her bladder was screaming and she needed to move but the t-shirt covered chest staring back at her was so soft and inviting; she couldn't bear to just jump out of bed.

"Do you need to get up?" A deep gritty voice asked.

As Marika looked up and Dean looked down teal eyes locked with grey/blue as she smiled. "Yes…" It barely came out as she winced from the pain of force her vocal cords to work.

"Don't speak woman; you're going to hurt yourself." His lips came down and brushed across her forehead gently. "Go on, I'm going to order you some hot tea and oatmeal; it should warm your throat up a little."

Marika nodded as she pulled herself from bed as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her before she sighed heavily. She could remember the last time a guy actually took care of her. Never actually she was so stubborn and independent she never relied on anyone but herself.

Dean chuckled once the bathroom door was closed. She had to of been completely oblivious to the fact that she had no shorts on, just his black Explicit Ambrose Violence t-shirt and black cotton boycut panties.

Marika did her business and as she was washing her hands and then drying them; her face flushed red as she suddenly saw her own reflection in the mirror. Holy shit! She didn't have any pants or shorts on. Just Dean's damn t-shirt and her panties. She scrubbed her hands down her face as she yanked on the t-shirt that barely covered her rear-end. Marika heard a knock on the door as she walked over and peeked out and saw Dean standing there. "Yes?" She asked.

Dean chuckled. "I'd venture to say for the amount of time it has taken you to leave the bathroom you just figured out you have no pants on." Dean lifted his hand and held her jeans in front of her.

Marika's face flamed dark red as she saw her jeans hanging off his index finger. "You – You suck." She stated before he yanked her jeans out of his hand and pulled them on and her face darkened even more as dean chuckled while walking away. She grabbed the rest of her clothes as Dean walked out of the bedroom and she finished getting dressed. As she walked out into the sitting room Dean took her hand and gently sat her down next to him on the couch.

"I need to put some salve on, but after you shower." Dean informed her.

They looked up when Roman's bedroom door opened and Tina emerged with Roman following behind as his grey eyes went between Dean and Marika and finally stopped on the older Danielson girl. "Stephanie and Paul are on their way down so you and Khloe can talk to them about Bryan's double freak out last night."

Roman walked over as he leaned over and hooked his index finger under Marika's chin as he lifted her head up so he could get a look at her neck. He growled and grumbled. "As soon as Steph and Paul leave you get in a shower and then let Dean get that salve on your neck. Those purple fingerprint bruises are nasty." He watched as she nodded. "And don't talk if you don't have too." She nodded again in understanding.

The third and final door inside the suite opened as Seth and Khloe walked out. Khloe was pulling a suitcase behind her as she stopped in front of Marika. "I went back to the room and grabbed your things." Khloe frowned as the purple bruises on her throat as she gingerly touched them.

Dean could see the worry on the younger Danielson's face. "Don't worry Khloe; I'm going to take care of her. Once Stephanie and Paul leave, and she's had her shower; Doc Sampson gave me some salve to help her neck."

Khloe smiled. "Thanks Dean." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't take any shit from her she can be rather stubborn when she wants to be."

Dean chuckled. "Believe me I'm more stubborn than she'll ever be."

Khloe walked back over to the chair that Seth was sitting in as he grabbed her hips and pulled her onto his lap just as a knock on the door. Roman walked over and opened the door revealing Paul and Stephanie; Roman stepped aside and invited the power couple into their full suite.

Stephanie's blue eyes landed on Marika. "Jesus Christ, Rika please tells me those bruises aren't real."

Paul shook his head. "Babe, if those were fake I don't think they would've called us down here."

Stephanie cursed under her breath. "What the hell happened last night?"

Roman stood with his hands on his hips. "As far as we can Tell Bryan completely lost his cool last night on not just Khloe but Marika as well."

Paul perked up. "Khloe - you were attacked too?" He asked.

Khloe stood up from Seth's lap after he patted her hip and kissed her cheek for encouragement. She walked over and stood in front of the happily married couple as she pushed up her t-shirt sleeves and revealed matching fingerprint bruises around both upper arms. It didn't take a genius to figure out who ever had manhandled Marika had done so with Khloe as well.

Paul reached out and touched the deep purple bruises on Khloe's arms and watched her flinch, they had to of been sensitive to the touch. "Sorry." He apologized as he dropped his hands back to his side. "And you brother did this to both of you?" He questioned.

Marika stood as she walked over and stood next to Khloe. "Bryan has been acting strange for the last four weeks." Her voice was raspy and forced.

Roman raised an eyebrow. "Hey, no talking." He pointed at Marika.

Marika couldn't help chuckling softly as Dean nudged her before giving her a stern look and took her back over to sit down on the couch again.

Khloe frowned. "This isn't the first time Bryan lost it. When he, Seth and I were working for ROH his temper shot up a few times. And…this isn't the first time I was on the receiving end of his bruises. It's just the first time he did it in front of everyone. I don't know if it's because Brie is out of town on a photo shoot with Nikki and the other Diva's or what. But the littlest thing seems to set him off."

Seth stood as he walked over next to Khloe wrapping his arm around her waist. "He was a dick in ROH. I got my ass handed to me by him on quite a few occasions and I know he didn't like me dating his little sister then which means he's going to detest it now."

Marika stood. "He knows." He graveled out.

Khloe turned and her deep ocean blue eyes locked with her sisters teal eyes. "You told him?" She watched as Marika frowned and nodded as an answer. "Great that's why he flipped on you last night isn't it?" Her sister nodded again. "God, why does our brother have to be such a dick about me and Seth?"

Seth squeezed her waist. "Because I hurt you and he wants to keep me far from you."

Khloe shook her head. "You've been away from me long enough. I sacrificed two years of my sanity and happiness. I know you could've fought for me back then but – I could've fought for you too. I just let you walk away without questions or trying to figure out why. Besides you have to admit your excuse of 'were drifting apart' was pretty pathetic."

Seth chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her temple. "Yea I will admit it was pathetic. But I think I did pretty well under pressure."

Khloe chewed her bottom lip. "I don't even want to think this, but what if it's steroids? I would be the first to admit that I'd be stunned if I thought for a second my brother is taking steroids, but it just fits. He's bulked up since he came to WWE and his temper just shoots through the roof. I don't want to think for a second he's doing illegal drugs, but…at this point I don't know what else to believe or think for that matter."

Stephanie's pretty blue eyes caught Paul's hazel eyes. "What do you think babe?" She asked honestly.

Paul considered all the facts for a moment before he licked his suddenly dry lips. "After all the trouble the guys and WWE had a few years prior with performance enhancing drugs – would Bryan be stupid enough to get into that shit? He knows the policy. If he gets tested and it come back positive we would have to send him to a drug rehabilitation center."

Khloe frowned against. "What if he refuses to take the test?"

Paul shook his head. "If he refuses to take the test we can fire him for breach of contract; it's in every Superstar and Diva's contract that they are to submit to random testing. I mean I can finagle him into it or I can lay all the facts on the line."

Stephanie looked at the sisters. "Do you think Brie knows? Because if she does she'll have to submit to the drug test too. I won't have the Superstars corrupting the Diva's division."

Khloe shook her head. "I don't honestly think Brie has any knowledge of it. Bryan seems to blow his stack when she's not around and suddenly when she shows up everything seems perfectly fine."

Stephanie pursed her lips. "I still think I'll have all the Diva's tested; just for a piece of mind." She looked at Paul. "Maybe it's just time for testing with everyone; you know me I despise surprises."

Paul nodded. "Whatever my queen wants." Paul stated honestly as he kissed the back of his wife's hand.

Stephanie nodded. "Oh yea, I want. Dad doesn't need any surprises either and we don't need any bad press right now."

Paul nodded in understanding. "Okay, be expecting to get random drug test notices throughout the day and well see you guys at the arena later for Raw."

Everyone watched as the WWE power couple left the suite and everyone broke off into their own rooms again. Dean sat on the couch and watched ESPN as he let Marika take over his room so she could shower and get ready. Once she was done and dressed she walked out and as promised Dean gently applied the salve that the doc had left with him for her.

Just the feeling of Dean's hands gently applying the salve had moisture pool in Marika's panties; she couldn't even lie. His gentle touch and soft words had her swooning.

But she'd never tell him that.

Once everyone got to the arena for Monday Night Raw; the guys went to their locker room as the girl headed to the medical room as they started wrapping some slightly injured wrists, elbows, ankles, knees, fingers; whatever needed wrapping and securing before a match.

Khloe laughed as she watched Phil walk into the medical room. "I know what you're here for."

Phil chuckled. "You promised me something and I know you. You don't make a promise you can't keep."

Khloe laughed as she looked at Tina. "Can you handle this by yourself for a few minutes?"

Tina looked around and there was only 5 other people there to get taped up as she nodded. "Yea, but you owe me."

Khloe nodded. "You name it." Her eyes turned to Phil as she held her hand out. "Take a walk with me?"

Phil nodded. "Sure, I'll go anywhere with a pretty lady." He offered his elbow and smiled as she wrapped her hand around his bicep. "Where are we going?"

"To the practice ring." Khloe informed him as they headed off. Monday Night Raw wasn't slated to start for another 2 hours and Marika had the girls in the ring busting their asses with some training. As they went through the gorilla pit and down the ramp Khloe felt Phil stop in his tracks.

She giggled as she followed his gaze to the new trainer WWE assigned to help Marika with the girls. The newbie had four feet of inky black hair and she was a spit fire. She's spoken with her on several occasions when WWE brought her from NXT to WWE to tour her around so she knew the new girl was insanely attracted to the WWE's resident CM Punk.

"Hey Angel, c'mon down here I want you to meet someone." Khloe stated as she watched the newbie's head pop up from a headlock she had Summer Rae in.

Phil watched with intrigued hazel eyes as the 5'6" raven haired beauty rolled out of the ring and walked over. Her smile was completely captivating and her endless aqua eyes made him feel as if he were staring into the sky on a cloudless day.

Khloe smirked as he could see Phil giving Angel the elevator eyes, just looking her up and down. Angelina this is Phil Brooks. Phil this is angel."

"She sure is." Phil stated before he finally blinked. "Ugh – I mean, I – uh – It's nice to meet you." Phil stuck his hand out and he looked like he was getting ready to die where he stood as Angel put her smaller hand in his bigger one and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Phil." Angel stated with a smirk.

Khloe giggled. "I think you two should go get acquainted somewhere." She smirked as she winked at Angel. "Alone…"

Angel felt Phil put her hand in the crook of his elbow and ask her if she'd like to join him for coffee in the cafeteria. "I'd like that."

Like she would say no…Angel couldn't help thinking it was really going to be fun working for the WWE.


	23. Ch 23 The Secret

**Chapter 23** – The Secret

Chocolate brown eyes watched from across catering as Khloe talked and played with Paul and Stephanie's youngest daughter Vaughn; she wasn't three just yet, she still had a few months. For some reason Seth could just imagine Khloe pregnant with their baby. He had never discussed future plans with children and he'd assumed she would. But what if she didn't?

Seth knew when everyone got tested for steroid use 5 months ago, Khloe prayed and hoped her brother wouldn't turn up positive; she hoped it was all in her head. But such wasn't the case. His test came back riddled with positives for all kinds of muscle and performance enhancing drugs that Paul and Stephanie sat down and gave him every option available. He tried to deny it at first and they even humored him and let him re-take the pee test and even drew blood. But the results were the same. And by the end of the night Bryan was packing his bags, saying good-bye to Brie over the phone and leaving for the best drug rehabilitation center in the country.

Roman could see the way Seth was watching his girl as he nudged his best friend. "She's good with kids."

Seth looked at the big man and nodded. "Hell yea she is. You should see her with the kids in her neighborhood. She's amazing with them."

"She was born to be a mom. You need to cinch that one down if you're going to have a future." Roman stated honestly.

Seth chuckled. "Don't think I haven't thought that already big man." Seth honestly couldn't have loved Khloe more. And since they'd found their way back to each other 5 months ago, he'd spent every waking minute making up for his stupidity. He'd even taken her to Hawaii for her birthday three months prior; now THAT earned him some major brownie points with his girl. Whatever made her happy was what he did. All he wanted was for her to have a smile on her beautiful face for the rest of her life.

Roman and Seth looked up as Dean and Marika strolled into catering finally done showering and getting dressed after the house show. Their relationship was still going slow. The guys felt bad because their relationships with Tina and Khloe were booming and Dean and Marika still hadn't crossed the line into having sex yet.

Marika had never just given up her independence and she was still having a hard time letting Dean take care of her and protect her; especially when she knew she could protect and take care of herself. She felt bad because she knew Dean had a serious case of blue balls; their make out sessions lasted longer and longer and sometimes heavy petting over and under the clothes happened, but Marika just wasn't ready to take the plunge and give herself entirely to him. She wasn't ready to let him 'claim' her as his. She could only hope his resolve was as strong as he claimed it was. She just needed a little more time…and maybe a little push.

Khloe squatted down as Vaughn hugged her and she returned with a tight hug as Paul shook his head. "Why don't you have kids yet Khloe?" He asked with a grin.

Stephanie nodded as she lifted her youngest into her arms. "You're so good with Vaughn, Aurora and Murphy. I can't believe you haven't had kids yet."

Khloe shrugged. "I decided a long time ago I wanted a stable career first and then I could find someone to settle down with and start popping out babies. Just have to find all the right components first and then move on." She said her goodbyes and smiled as a pair of hands gripped her hips and a pair of lips kissed her neck. "Ugh you know where all my sensitive spots are baby, but don't tell Seth he'll get jealous." A deep growl from the throat behind her caused her to squeal as she attempted to run; but to no avail. She was tossed over a shoulder and smacked on her jean covered bottom as her friends chortled with laughter.

Once everyone got back to the hotel they broke off into their own pairs into their own suite rooms; they had already ordered room service because no one felt like going out to eat. They still got a suite with three rooms and it just seemed to all work out perfectly. They stayed out of each other's way and let each other have their privacy.

Seth was lying across the bed having already showered at the arena, his two-toned hair was still wet and he was lounging around in black cotton shorts and watched as Khloe dressed into a tank top and shorts which was her normal sleepwear; after her shower. His chocolate eyes followed her around as she combed the knots out of her waist length raven hair before she tossed the comb on the night stand and cozied up next to him. The TV was on but the sound was off and they were just relaxed as he kissed the top of her head as his arm wound around her pulling her further into his side; just enjoying the scent of her shampoo.

Khloe looked up and could tell something was going through her man's mind. She snatched the TV remote and turned it off before she sat up and straddled his muscular hips. "Ok, what's going on with you; what's on your mind baby?" She asked while she rubbed his shirtless chest absentmindedly.

Seth grabbed her hips as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the full contact from his woman before he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out through his nose. "I was thinking about a couple of things tonight while I watched you play with Vaughn and I wasn't sure how to approach them."

Khloe continued to softly rub his chest and let her hands slide down to his abs and stomach. "Well let's talk about one thing at a time and see how I can help you approach me with it." She winked before she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Seth wrapped his arms around her keeping her in place on his body as he rubbed his beard covered chin against her neck.

"I love just sitting here like this with you. I never realized how much I missed the little things with you; until you came back in my life." Seth confessed honestly as he groaned a little when her soft lips grazed both of his collar bones. "Ugh I miss that too; your ability to kiss me anywhere and make me feel weak. You could be kissing my ears, nose, chin, jaw hell even my shoulder and it makes me weak." He hated admitting his weaknesses but for her he would admit anything.

Khloe giggled softly as she moved around and softly kissed both of his ears and then his nose, down to his chin and jaw and even softly kissed both of his bare shoulders. She smirked and the little groans she was eliciting from him. "So tell me what's got your mind so occupied that you couldn't talk to me about it?" She mumbled softly against his lips before stealing a few soft kisses and then sitting up so she could give him her undivided attention and enjoy looking in those soft chocolate eyes she loved so much.

Seth smiled up at her before he reached over and retrieved something off the nightstand and then took her left hand and slipped the silver band with the three diamonds strategically placed along the top along with the smaller silver band that looked like a silver rope tied around her left ring finger, before he retrieved the bigger silver rope looking ring and placed it on his own left ring finger. "When are we going to tell everyone? I want you to have my last name at work; not just at home or in the privacy of our suite room. We haven't even told our friends and family let along co-workers."

Khloe loved the feeling of both her engagement and wedding rings sitting on her left ring finger. She hated going to the arena without them on; she felt naked without them. She traced a thumb down his beard covered jaw. "When do you want to tell them? I think we've kept it from them long enough." They had technically gotten married in Hawaii for her birthday weekend. It wasn't planned; well asking her to marry him on her birthday was, but actually getting married while they were there wasn't planned, but when Seth showed her the ring he'd been carrying around since before they split she knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

"Really…?" Seth smiled as he sat up wrapped his arms around her. "We can really tell everyone?" He asked for clarification.

Khloe smiled softly as her arms went around his neck as she kissed his lips softly. "Yes, we can tell whoever you want."

"Right now?" Seth asked as he felt himself getting hyper. When she nodded he gripped her hips and lifted her off him and planted her feet on the floor next to the bed before he bounded out of the bed and grabbed her hand before pulling her behind him into the living area of the suite. He was glad to see everyone there; which meant he wouldn't have to disturb anyone during their quiet or private time.

Roman lifted a dark brow as he watched Seth practically dragging a laughing Khloe behind him. "Okay what's up with the two of you? You look like the cat that ate the canary." He stated pointing at Seth before his finger turned to Khloe. "And you look like the dog that told on the cat for eating the canary."

Khloe's hand propped up on her hip as she kicked it to the side with plenty of attitude. "Are you telling me I look like a dog? And choose your words wisely Roman Reigns."

Roman's eyes widened as suddenly he yelped out and jumped to the side where he'd been pinched by his girlfriend. "I know you're not calling my best friend a dog Mr. Reigns." Tina growled from her seated position next to him.

Dean chuckled. "Wow, you know it's bad when your girl calls you Mr. Reigns instead of Roman, baby or some other sweet sappy term of endearment."

Khloe laughed as her hand tightened around Seth's. "This is a lively bunch tonight."

Roman and Seth both chuckled before Roman's attention went back to the couple standing at attention. "So back to the subject at hand, what is with you two?" Roman asked once more.

Seth turned his chocolate eyes down at Khloe as he smiled and watched as she nodded before she squeezed his hand. His eyes returned to his brothers, along with Tina and Marika. "Well we've been sort of hiding something from the four of you, but we decided it was time to come clean with the four people we are the closest with the last few years and then also the last few months on the road together." Seth's pink tongue came out and wet his suddenly dry lips. "When I took Khloe to Hawaii three months ago for her birthday…I asked her to marry me – and she said yes."

Marika's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed before everyone jumped to their feet and crowded the couple with congratulations and well wishes.

Khloe smiled softly before she held up her left hand palm facing everyone. "With that being said – we also decided to – um – get married while we were there." She flipped her hand over and showed the engagement ring and the rope shaped wedding ring that was nuzzled against it; before she lifted Seth's left hand as well.

"Are you fuckin serious? Khlo you're not supposed to get married without me." Marika teased as happy tears filled her eyes. The two sisters embraced tightly; before they knew it Tina had joined them and then the boys surrounded them with their goofy antics.

Khloe smiled as she wiped Rika's tears away. "I couldn't make him wait anymore; much less force myself to wait any longer either. I've loved him for four years. I'll never love anyone as much as I love Seth." She watched as Rika inspected the three stone diamond ring. "And before you even ask; no mom and dad don't know and clearly neither does Bryan."

Marika shook her head. "Mom and dad are going to kill you and this might actually push Bryan over the edge and put the last nail in his coffin." She joked.

Khloe shrugged. "We were made for each other. We're spending the rest of our lives together I don't care what objections anyone has. If mom and dad want a wedding to plan for they can do it with you or Bryan, because I'm done."

Marika pulled Khloe into her arms as she squeezed her sister again. "I don't care who you spend the rest of your life with as long as you're happy. And I already know you're happy with Seth in your life." Khloe returned her tight hug. "I can't believe you've been married for three months and I didn't even notice the change."

"She can be pretty sneaky when she wants to be." Seth chuckled out as he leaned down and kissed Khloe's temple.

Marika laughed as she shook her head. "I had a feeling you'd be my brother in law one day. I just wasn't expecting it so soon." She stated as she pushed up on her toes and embraced her new in law. "I'm glad you make her happy. But you do know if you ever hurt her I will hurt you and I'm not talking about 20 minutes of pain shooting through your nuts and walking funny for a couple of days. I'm talking about permanent removal of any reproductive organs and never having the pleasures of sex ever again and never being able to have children. I'm talking about you go from Seth to Sara in 3 seconds or less. Got me?"

Seth chuckled but felt every threat that came out of her mouth as he smiled and nodded in understanding where it came from. "Yes ma'am."

The food finally came and they sat around talking about the rest of the Hawaii trip that Seth and Khloe had. They all listened to the story of how Seth had told Khloe about the ring he'd bought before they broke up. How he asked her to marry him and how they immediately agreed that they wanted to get married; neither wanted to leave the island without taking their vows.

Once food was consumed everyone split off again into their own rooms. Seth had Khloe in their room in their bed again. Khloe smiled at Seth. "So we figured out part one of your heavy thought process earlier. So you want to give me part two?" She asked as she stared up at Seth as he held himself over her with his elbows pressed into the mattress. Her fingertips ran across his heated skin.

Seth smiled as he kissed her lips softly. "Yea, I suddenly realized we never talked about having kids."

"What about them?" Khloe asked softly.

Seth chuckled. "Are you really going to make me ask?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to have kids?" Seth questioned as he kissed along her collar bone up her jaw as he captured her lips.

"Well that depends…" She answered as she flipped them over and she straddled his hips. "Do you want to have kids?" She flipped the question back on him.

Seth smiled as her hands softly ran down his chest and his abs as she smiled softly down at him. "I want to have a hundred babies with you."

"A hundred - are you nuts? If I even attempted to have a hundred babies with you do you KNOW what that would do to my body? Hell screw my body because that I can get back into shape with a little work. Honey you will destroy my kitty. A hundred babies shooting out of my hoo-haa would just – after about ten there would be no point I wouldn't be able to feel you and you damn sure wouldn't be able to feel me." Khloe laughed out.

Seth couldn't help as the fully belly laughs rolled off his tongue as his hands continued to slide up and down her curvy sides. "Okay maybe a hundred was a steep number to start with." He chuckled a little more. "How about we shoot for one and see how that goes?" He suggested.

"Woo! Thank God." Khloe exclaimed as she wiped her forehead. "I'm glad you came to your senses. If I had to get pregnant a hundred times I was going to have to find the right doctor so you could help carry a few of them." She stated with a smile as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I can handle one for now…So when do we start?"

"Now is as good a time as any for me." Seth states honestly.

Khloe couldn't have agreed more.


	24. Ch 24 Fund Raising Can Be Fun

**Chapter 24** – Fund Raising Can Be Fun

It had been a couple of weeks since Khloe and Seth dropped the marriage bomb on everyone – they had yet to tell anyone of their plans on trying to get pregnant. Honestly it was no one's business and it was what they both wanted. Their parents had actually taken the news of their marriage quite well. His parents said they always knew they'd end up back in each other's arms and her parents were just happy to know she'd found solace in him again. Both sets of parents wished them the best and that's all they could've asked for.

The WWE loved to do fund raisers for their many charities. Normally they would try to schedule them for the weekends of their bigger pay pre views. But tonight wasn't the case. This weekend it was the Extreme Rules PPV and Vince had suddenly gotten a wild hair in his ass and wanted to do a fund raiser. All the men were dressed in black suits or tuxedos and the women were in beautiful dresses or gowns with hair and nails done. Everyone was sharply dressed.

Phil was pushing Angel around the dance floor as he smiled down at her. "You look beautiful tonight if I forgot to tell you." They had been dating since the second Khloe had introduced them. She wasn't a diva; she was the complete opposite of him and that's what he liked most. He loved that she was athletic and she was helping Marika train the Diva's. They'd been together for 5 months already and just absolutely couldn't get enough of each other. Her inky black hair laid in waves like silk down her back and her aqua eyes sparkled when she laughed and he loved being the one to make her laugh.

Angel smiled up at her Punkers; which is what she fondly called him. "You've only said it about a thousand times my love, but thank you just the same." She ran her hands down the front of his pressed dress shirt. "You do clean up rather well."

"The only thing that looks good on me – is you." Phil stated truthfully.

Somewhere in the middle of the gala Phil needed to take a beat and knew the hotel had small rooms off from their larger event rooms and that's exactly where he was going to take Angel; maybe a foot rub or a nice calming make out session. They just needed something to get the blood flowing back through their bodies again.

Phil took Angel's hand as he led her through a curtain and down the hallway just trying to get away from the noise of the people and music all jammed into one room. They shared steamy looks and a few kisses. At one point he pressed Angel against the wall and caught her lips with his. When it started to get a little heated between them Phil pulled back with a smirk on his lips. "You're lucky I'm being nice; we better get back to the fund raiser."

Phil started to walk away when Angel grabbed his hand and went further down the hall until they found a smaller conference room. She smiled when she turned the handle and the door was unlocked. She pulled him inside and locked the door and pushed him over to sit in one of the black leather covered chairs. She stood between his legs. "No you're lucky, because I don't feel like being nice right now."

Phil smirked. "Oh really?" He quirked a dark eyebrow at her questioningly.

Angel smiled and slowly let her body slide down his as she went to her knees and pushed Phil back a little as she undid his pants and freed his painfully growing erection. She took it in her hands and slowly licked around the tip; Phil let out a little groan as Angel smiled up at him. "Feel good baby?"

"God yes." Phil groaned

"Relax, I ain't done yet." Angel ran her tongue up the length of his erection and slowly slid the head in her mouth; coating it with her warm saliva. She began to slowly slide the rest of him into her mouth. All she could think was 'Thank God I don't have gag reflex.' Otherwise she'd be puking alcohol all over Phil's black dress pants right about now.

As soon as he was all the way in her mouth Angel sucked just a little and emitted a deep groan from the back of Phil's throat. She started picking up the pace while she sucked and slid him in and out of her mouth.

Phil's fingers wrapped themselves into his girlfriend's raven hair. "Jesus Christ, Angel; It feels so good."

Angel smirked up at him. "Good, as long as my baby is happy."

Phil growled a little. "I'm not the only one whose gonna be happy tonight." She smirked as she started pumping and sucking him harder. Phil was writhing; he was trying to hold on to the tingly sensation that was jetting through his body.

Angel could feel Phil's balls tighten, he was so close to release and to top it all off, she smirked evilly as she slowly ran her teeth up the length of him and that was pretty much his undoing.

Phil groaned audibly. "Oh God Angel, you're gonna make me cum."

"So do it." Angel challenged as she plunged him all the way back in her mouth and felt his seed explode into her VERY willing mouth. She swallowed every drop; careful not to let even one drop fall on his dress pants as Phil fell against the back of the chair.

Phil sat up, as Angel stood up, he looked over at her and she smirked as wiped the corners of her mouth. Phil couldn't say a thing but laugh. He grabbed her and pulled her to straddle him as he lay against the back of the chair again. He kissed her lips so softly. "I think it's your turn."

Phil stood and set her on the conference table and moved down her body and disposed of her heels, he slid her dress up…up…up…until it was around her hips. His soft strong hands slid up her thighs and hooked into her lacey panties and slid them down and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "You can have those back later." He grabbed her thighs and pulled her down until her ass was on the edge of the table and he hung her legs over his shoulders; sitting in the chair he was just perfectly eye level with his snack.

WOW She hadn't found herself in this predicament since the last time her and Phil made love…which was a few hours ago. Normally, it would feel weird to be like this with him, considering they had the potential of being caught; but in the same sense if felt wonderful.

Phil pulled her slit open and saw exactly what kind of effect he was having on her body; he started blowing his warm breath on her throbbing nub.

Angel was not above begging…

"Phil…please…" Angel's voice quivered. She did a full body shiver as Phil's finger lightly brushed against her sensitive nub and VERY present wet center. Phil knew it wouldn't take him long to get her to cum and now that he knew that he couldn't wait.

Phil dove in tongue first lapping at her sensitive bundle of nerves as he thrusted not 1, not 2, but 3…of his huge fingers inside of her; to keep her hips from bucking he held her hips down with his free arm.

Angel had one hand fisting her dress and he grabbed her other hand and laced their fingers together as he picked up the pace. He was coming at her fast and furiously; Angel finally couldn't hold on anymore as she let her orgasm rip through her body as she moan out. "Oh God Baby PHIL!" Phil let his fingers ride her all the way through her orgasm.

As Phil helped clean her up, he pulled her dress back down and sat back in the chair licking his fingers like he just ate some BBQ chicken; Angel's senses were still reeling but she loved every minute of it.

Phil helped her down from the table as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "We're going to finish this later in our room."

Angel laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

They both walked out of the room with Cheshire grins on their faces as they walked back down the hall to rejoin the fund raiser.

Dean opened the door to the suite and allowed Marika to enter before him and followed her to their room. They'd partied with everyone else at the fund raiser but Khloe, Seth, Tina and Roman decided to stay downstairs and dance a little longer. Marika's feet were killing her and she wanted out of the damn dress.

"Can you unzip me?" Marika requested as she felt Dean carefully unzip her dress; feeling him kiss the back of her neck. Suddenly it wasn't just a kiss anymore. Marika turned and faced him as she reached up and unbuttoned the white buttons on his crisp white dress shirt before she softly kissed the middle of his chest.

Dean leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, then her nose and then he softly kissed her lips and within a few seconds she was fully aware and responding to him. Her hands went out and grabbed the sides of his open dress shirt as she pulled him back and onto the bed with her; his arms slowly encasing her body and pulling her against him. Her dress slid up and one of her naked thighs pressed against his and his hands slid down and gripped her thigh. He thought he was going to pass out when her hands slid down and started pushing his shirt from his body.

Marika smirked as she pushed Dean over and rolled with him and sat up straddling his pelvis. She smiled as she felt Dean's fingertips graze the skin around her waist as he was pushing her dress up her torso. Marika pulled her hair out of her face as she leaned down and kissed Dean's lips softly and then traveled down his jaw to his neck. When he groaned audibly she giggled against his skin as her lips kissed along his collar bone.

"Oh God Mari…This whole slow torture thing is so not about to work in your favor." Dean groaned out. She laughed at his confession as she sat back up and smiled. "Do you want to stop Marika?" She smirked as she shook her head at him and his eyes widened as he watched her pull her dress off and her red strapless bra was staring at him; taunting him. Dean rolled her over as he knelt between her thighs as his lips started kissing around her stomach and then worked his way up her chest as he relished the feeling of her fingers as they weaved into his thick hair as her breathing picked up. He couldn't stop the smirk as he reached up and pulled one of her bra cups down and her pink nipple was staring back at him and he took it into his mouth and listened to her mewls.

Marika's eyes drifted closed as she fully enjoyed the feeling of Dean's lips on naked parts of her body. She felt his soft hands as they slid around her back and un-snapped her bra and slid it from her body.

Dean's dark blue eyes devoured more of her naked flesh. They'd been dating for five months and this was the most naked he'd ever seen her and he was thoroughly enjoying it. His eyes scanned down her beautiful body and saw the red panties that matched her already discarded bra and he felt the crotch of his dress pants jump. He wanted her in a bad way and could tell the way her eyes clouded over she wanted him just as bad.

Marika ran her fingertips over Dean's bare chest and down his abs as they clenched under her touch and she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as their eyes locked. Her fingers made quick work of the belt, button and zipper of his dress pants before she started pushing him back and he moved back and stood up off the bed but watched as she slid forward and his hand buried in her hair as her soft lips started kissing around his abs which she felt clench again under her ministrations.

Marika giggled as he groaned again when she swept her tongue over his navel. Her fingers hooked into his pants as she started tugging them and his boxer/briefs down. Dean took the initiative and pulled them the rest of the way and then proceeded to gently push Marika to lie down as he softly pulled her panties down her long legs.

Dean couldn't believe he finally had her completely naked and couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. His dark lust filled eyes scrapped down her naked body as he raked his fingers through his hair. "God you're beautiful Marika." He watched as she slowly moved back in the bed and patted the spot next to her as she flipped the sheets on the bed. Dean couldn't help as he smirked and retrieved a condom and he looked over and noticed she was watching him intently. He got into the bed and crawled up her body making himself comfortable between her thighs. He still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Are you really sure about this Marika? Once we cross this bridge there's definitely no chance in hell we can go back."

Marika smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "Dean - I need to tell you something."

Dean started to back away from her but she pulled his face down and captured his lips. Their tongues brushed against each other and got the message to not pull away from her. When the kiss broke; they were both breathing heavily. "What do you need to tell me?"

"I love you Dean. I've loved you for a while and the last five months of been nothing but incredible. I don't want this feeling between us to ever end." Marika confessed.

Dean almost couldn't believe he'd heard Marika correct. His dark eyes danced between her blue eyes as he leaned down and smashed his mouth against hers, nearly kissing the breath from her lungs. He pulled back as his forehead rested against hers. "Marika, I love you too."

Marika felt like she was going to explode any second. They could see everything on each other. Nothing was left to the blind side. Both of them were equally exposed. The feel of his bare skin against her was addictive and she demanded to feel more of it. She CRAVED to feel it all. Dean just seemed to fit with her every way possible.

Marika nodded not really able to say much, she was now extremely nervous and before she knew it he gently pushed into her and the searing heat enveloped her whole body. Marika felt Dean's forehead pressed against hers as he tried to steady himself and let her get accommodated to his size. He was using all his strength to control himself and make the perfect moment all about Marika and her love for Dean exploded in her chest and started spreading throughout her whole body.

Dean's warm lips placed kisses all over her face softly. Marika finally nodded as he started to slowly move within her. The feeling in her stomach; it seemed to reach a climax with insanely unbearable pleasure. Marika wrapped her legs around his waist locking him into place on top of her small body. Dean smirked down at her as he captured her lips with his and increased his pace. Marika felt him groan into her mouth as they moved as one and she knew she let his name spill from her lips more than once. Dean pushed into her once again and suddenly sanity left her mind.

Marika was shoved towards a whole new level of pleasure as Dean and she became one. When they both climaxed she felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were completely spent and covered in sweat but honestly couldn't care less. Dean slid out of her body gently as he gathered her into his arms as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep as they were both thoroughly drained.


	25. Ch 25 Into The Dark

**Thank you to all my reviews and followers! I hope you enjoyed it all.**

**This story was inspired by the song: Into The Dark by Melissa Etheridge!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 25** – Into The Dark

Khloe felt her nerves working overtime. The deep purple triple spaghetti strapped dress was tight against her chest and torso and flared out to just above her knees. The deep imperial purple color made her normally deep ocean blue eyes look indigo. Her raven hair was piled up on her head with curly tendrils framing her face. Her 2 ½ in heeled open toed shoes buckled around her ankles as well as matched her dress.

She had to admit Angelina did have an eye for color. Imperial purple was Angel's favorite color and seeing it on herself now Khloe had to admit it was nice against her skin tone. AS she looked back at Tina and Marika she noticed how well the same colored dresses they wore make their skin tones glow as well as hers. As she looked around the couple who was actually paying attention to what the minister said; she looked over at Seth and admired how well he looked in a black suite with the crisp white dress shirt and the same imperial purple vest as worn by Dean and Roman as well. Seth had slicked his hair back into a tight bun just as Roman had done with his as well.

Khloe's eyes went to the beautiful white strapless gown that Angel had picked out. The dress maker was a damn genius; she was able to make a sash that went around the chest of the dress before it tied off into an elegant bow and the streamers flowed down the back. The imperial purple color really set off the brilliant white of the dress. Her nearly four feet of hair was straight with a few sporadic spiral curls to give it some attitude.

Khloe smirked when Seth looked around the couple and winked at her; she returned his wink. Khloe couldn't help thinking back to all the stuff that had happened in the last twelve months. Her older brother Bryan was sent to a rehabilitation center to be helped with his steroid abuse. He was gone for eight months and when he returned he literally couldn't remember doing anything remotely abusive to his two younger sisters. The proof was in the pictures as Paul and Stephanie made sure he was well aware of why he'd been shipped off for help.

The reconciliation between Bryan, Marika and Khloe was slow, but eventually Bryan was able to talk to each of his sisters and get back what he'd once had with the both of them. Bryan had finally seen what Marika saw when he looked at Khloe and Seth. He saw the love they had for each other and could see as it strengthened their bond. He took the news about them marrying well and had even managed to apologize to Seth for the things he'd done and said to get him away from his sister when clearly they were so perfect for each other.

Khloe looked over and saw Bryan with his arm around Brie as they sat in the front row and he winked at her and she smiled a full 100 watt smile. It was great having the old Bryan back. It was even better just having her brother back; she'd missed him so much.

Everyone's attention was pulled back to the happy couple facing each other at the altar. Phil smiled softly. "You're really sure about this right?" He whispered.

Angel couldn't help the smile that morphed into a grin as she stifled the giggles that tickled her throat and threatened to spring free. "Positive…"

Phil cleared his throat as his tongue came out to wet his suddenly dry lips. "Angelina, in your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat."

Angel could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes as they gathered in the corners of her eyelids. She exhaled before she took a breath. "Phillip, you are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days.  
You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me, unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song.  
Each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest gain."

Phil squeezed Angel's hands gently. "I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain."

"You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever." Angel stated as she felt a tear slip free and roll down her cheek and felt Phil's thumb gently brushed it away.

Khloe smiled softly as she watched them exchange rings before the minister stepped forward. "By the power invest in me and the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Phil stepped forward as he gently cupped Angel's cheeks. "No backing out now Mrs. Brooks."

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr. Brooks." Angel stated softly.

Phil leaned down and captured her lips in the softest of kisses; tilting her head upward slightly just to deepen it a bit. He slowly brought the kiss to an end as he pulled back but not before rubbing his nose against her and pecking her lips once more for good measure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I announce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Philip Brooks." The minster rejoiced.

Everyone filed from the outside garden where the wedding had taken place to the inside of the 50 acre bed and breakfast; where the reception was being held.

Roman looked down at Tina with a concerned gaze as he ran his large hand over her six month pregnant belly. "How are you feeling?" His deep voice asked softly once they sat down at their assigned table with the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Tina shook her head. "I need to be defrosted, but other than that I'm good Roman. The baby is fine he was just a little rambunctious earlier."

Roman chuckled softly as he moved her chair back and slipped her heels off and placed her feet in his lap. His big hands immediately went to work rubbing her feet, ankles and calves. Her skin was freezing to the touch and he knew his already hot blooded hands would rub the warmth back into her. "You look beautiful gorgeous."

Tina smiled. "Thank you baby, but nice try; I look like a purple whale. Thanks for the effort. I must admit you do look rather handsome in your suite, the purple vest brings out your skin tone nicely."

"You're not a whale beautiful, you're carrying my baby and that makes you the most beautiful woman in the room; actually the world." He winked at her.

Tina leaned over and tugged his hair as he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers.

Apparently life worked in mysterious ways because the same night Dean proposed to Marika, Tina decided to drop the pregnancy bomb; first to Roman who couldn't stop smiling like a big goof and then to everyone else. They hadn't gotten married yet, but they were engaged and their wedding would be next summer. Tina wanted to wait until the baby was born and during warmer weather.

Not Angel, bring on the Winter Wonderland. Honestly it wasn't that cold but there was a nice 3 feet of snow covering the ground. The bed and breakfast staff came out and seriously shoveled a huge area for the wedding guests and wedding party. Thank God she'd found white cardigans to go over the girls arms or they would have had to commission some people to thaw out her bridal party.

Phil's hazel eyes looked around at all their guests; he guessed now was as good a time as any to drop the bomb. He held Angel's hand in his. "Are you really sure you want to leave your friends and family in Tampa and live with me in Chicago? You know we can live in both places."

Angel shook her head. "I want to be wherever you are. You're not living in Chicago for kicks; it's because that's where your home is. I would never ask you to do that."

Phil smirked as he looked down at their joined hands. "I guess it's a good thing I sold the house in Chicago and Khloe helped me find a house on the beach in Tampa then." Phil turned to look at his brides face as her eyes were wide with shock. He put his index finger over her lips before she had a chance to say anything. "You didn't ask me because you didn't have too. I know who you're closest with; Khloe, Marika and Tina might be your friends, but they are my friends too along with Roman, Seth and Dean. Surrounding ourselves with friends we consider family is exactly where I want to be with you."

Angel threw her arms around Phil's shoulders as she squeezed him in a tight hug before pulling back and placing at least a thousand feather kisses all over his face. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do it! I could've easily made my home in Chicago as long as you were there."

Phil shook his head negatively. "Home is wherever WE are not wherever I am." Phil chuckled as Angel placed more kisses all over his face. "Glad we could come to an agreement."

Marika smiled softly as Dean whisked her around the dance floor. As much as he goofed off with Roman, Seth and Phil. Dean could be completely serious when he wanted to be. He had literally shocked the shit out of her when after dating for 8 months he'd proposed to her in front of their friends in their hotel suite one night. He popped open a black velvet box and it was a black diamond set on a silver band that alternated black and white diamond chips all the way around it.

Marika cried and then laughed and then called him a dumb son of a bitch for wanting to marry her when she couldn't even figure out if she was the marrying kind. Dean just chuckled at her and said hell yes she was the marrying kind because she WAS going to marry him whether she liked it or not. Marika said nothing else and argued no more as she held out her left hand and watched as he slipped the beautiful ring on.

Marika smiled as she played with the curls on the back of Dean's head. Those curls and his chest would be the death of her. Of course so would those blue/grey eyes he used to stare into her soul. "Are you really sure you want to get married. I'm telling you right now the only way you'll get out of a marriage from me is death or cheating, but they sort of go hand in hand; if you cheat on me I will kill you."

Dean shook his head as he laughed at her while tightening his arm around her waist. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to cheat on you precious?" His gritty voice asked as he gave her his 'are you serious' look. "I would like think that after the twelve months we've been dating that I've got enough hours logged into getting to know you; that I fully understand that you'd dismember me if my dick jumped out of my pants and into someone who wasn't you. Besides I don't need anyone else when I have everything I could possibly need in my arms right now."

"Smooth, Mr. Ambrose." Marika stated with a smirk on her lips.

"Yup, that's me - my lovely." Dean broke out in a cocky grin as he flex his biceps and his chest knowing she's feel both; leaning over he captured her lips before she had a chance to smack his chest and call him a cocky ass like always. They hadn't decided on a wedding date yet, neither of them were honestly in a hurry, but Dean was hoping she'd pick soon or he would just cart her cute ass off and Vegas it up!

Seth looked down at Khloe as they danced slowly. He was inhaling the scent of her perfume it always made him heady.

Khloe looked up when she felt Seth's arms tighten around her and could already tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

Seth shook his head. "I didn't say anything." He shrugged slightly.

Khloe shook her head. "You're not going to get away with a shrug. So what is it?"

Seth sighed heavily. "I think – I think we should try for a baby again."

After 4 months of trying and Khloe not getting pregnant she went to the doctor and he told her to slow down a little. He told her sometimes if she tried too hard and she stressed her body out too much then her body would reject Seth's sperm and getting pregnant would be that much harder.

Khloe had gotten depressed and discouraged; even more so when Tina announced she was pregnant and she knew her and Seth were sexing it up like a couple of bunnies on a holiday.

Khloe shook her head. "No I don't think we should." She stated honestly.

Seth frowned. "What not?" He questioned in a soft tone.

Khloe smiled softly as she cupped his beard covered jaw. "I'm already pregnant." She squealed as she suddenly found herself swept up in Seth's arms and being twirled in circles.

Seth set Khloe on her feet gently as he gripped her hips. "When did you find out baby?" He asked as his eyes twinkled with giddiness.

"I took a test while we were on the road and when we went home you went to the gym and I went to the doctor. I was just trying to figure out when to tell you." Khloe stated. "So you're sure you're happy about this?"

Seth nodded emphatically. "Yes baby! There's nothing more that I want in my life then being married to you and you having my babies. Are you sure you're happy about all of this happening so fast?" He asked honestly.

"When we broke up I couldn't help but let my heart go into the dark; but now it's much happier in the light surrounded by you and the amazing future we're about to have."

And that's how you go from the dark to the light.

The End


End file.
